The Curious Case of Faberry
by A Wild Magick Lamb
Summary: A coming of age story about queen bee Quinn Fabray and singing sensation Rachel Berry.
1. Introduction

_**So, I had planned to not start writing a multi chapter Faberry fic until Christmas break. But, school has started to slow down a little bit and I was inspired so here I am! **_

_**A few things to start:**_

_**This is just the introduction. I'm not completely done writing the first chapter but I wanted to go ahead and post the introduction. The first chapter should be up by Wednesday night. **_

_**I might draw a few elements from my previous Faberry fics, but I promise it won't be the same story over again.**_

_**This is going to be one of those coming of age stories.**_

_**Brittana and Klaine are established. **_

_**I'm assuming everyone reading this fic watches Glee (if you don't, your life is not complete). So, you will see elements from the show, too. Although, events may be out of order, but hell, it's my story! :)**_

_**I really hope you all enjoy reading as much I enjoy writing this fic! **_

The curious case of Faberry starts with two girls: Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry.

Quinn Fabray. Captain of McKinley High's cheerleading squad, the Cheerios. President of the Celibacy Club. Head bitch in charge. She had dated Finn Hudson, quarterback of the football team. Once she realized she didn't need him to be popular, she dumped him. She had joined the Glee club, New Directions, only to keep an eye on Finn. She stayed in the club once they had broken up. Quinn had the most angelic voice despite being cold and cruel to almost anyone she encountered. Although, behind that tough exterior lies a golden heart aching to be loved.

Rachel Berry. Front runner of New Directions. Easily the best voice in the club, hell, in the whole state. She too had dated Finn Hudson but broke up with him once she realized he would keep her from achieving her dreams of moving to New York City after graduation and starring on Broadway. Goal driven and slightly neurotic, nothing will keep her from reaching her dreams. Rachel, despite only having dated one person, knows how to love with all her heart.

Hmmm…maybe that's just what Quinn Fabray needs.


	2. I've Got My Eye On You

**_Here it is! The first chapter! Hope you guys enjoy!_**

**_One thing I forgot to say in the introduction is that this fic is entirely from Quinn's P.O.V.!_**

Quinn Fabray had her eye on one Rachel Berry. She listened closely to her solos in Glee club, she watched her from afar in the cafeteria, she watched Rachel in the stands when she was cheering, and she even drove by Rachel's house at night to make sure she was safely at home. Some might consider these actions as stalking in nature. But Quinn did not, she just cared so much for the little pint sized singer, it was hard not to gawk at her every time she walked by. She thrived on the moments when Rachel would steal a quick glance at her, smile, and then look away.

Quinn kept her distance though. She had a reputation to uphold. She was known as the HBIC. She had worked hard to get there and damn it, if her crush on Rachel was going to ruin that. So she opted to watch Rachel from afar, breathing a sigh of relief when Rachel finally dumped Finn a few months ago. Rachel deserved better than him. Quinn wanted to be that person for Rachel but she knew she couldn't, or more so, she didn't know how.

There was one thing Quinn did notice about Rachel that got her blood boiling. Rachel's skirts were getting shorter and shorter ever since she ended things with Finn. And the boys were starting to take notice. Quinn could see all the boys' heads turn when Rachel walked by them, no doubt staring at her ass. It wasn't like Quinn didn't take a quick peak too but she felt a sense of protection over Rachel and didn't want stupid, immature boys making Rachel out to be a sex object, even though Rachel was the one instigating it.

Quinn needed to do something about this. She hoped Rachel would see that Quinn wasn't trying to compete for the boys' attention. She just wanted the best for her and none of these Lima loser boys deserved her.

That afternoon, in between classes, Quinn slipped a note in Rachel's locker.

_Rachel, meet me in the auditorium after school. _

_-Q_

Quinn prayed to god that Rachel would actually show up. She had doubts. Rachel probably thought Quinn was going to slushy her or humiliate her in some way. She didn't blame Rachel. Quinn was like a 12 year old boy. She was mean to Rachel because she liked her so much. On a deeper level, Quinn was afraid of her own feelings. It's not like Quinn wasn't accustomed to having feelings for girls. No, those feelings had always been there, she had just pushed them away until she was so repressed, she didn't know herself anymore. But ever since the day the met Rachel, those feelings came back like a hurricane and hadn't gone away since. So, Quinn did the only thing she knew how to do. She pushed people away that actually cared about her, she said nasty things to those who were even a slight bit different than her, she and Santana played pranks on Rachel relentlessly, and she made Rachel feel like shit.

She sighed as she entered the auditorium. She wanted to be a better person. She wanted to be better for Rachel and she wanted to show Rachel how much she cared about her. She figured this was the first step. She sat down at the piano and began to play "My Immortal" from the band Evanescence. She didn't know why she loved this song so much. Maybe because it was such a sad song and that's how she felt most of the time. It wasn't long before she was singing it, too and had tears streaming down her face by the end of it.

As she hit the last key, she heard someone clapping from the side of the stage. She turned to see Rachel Berry emerging from the shadows. She breathed in a sharp gasp, Rachel was actually here. Rachel sat down on the bench, beside Quinn.

_That was so beautiful, Quinn. I've never heard you sing like that. _

_Thank you, Rachel. I'm really glad you came._

_May I inquire as to why you requested to meet me here, Quinn? The last time I checked you hated me. If you're going to slushie me I just hope that you'll get it over with so I can get home, I have a lot of things to accomplish tonight. _

Quinn winced. She knew Rachel would think that Quinn was going to do something awful to her. But still, she came, and maybe that counted for something.

_I'm not going to slushie you, Rachel. I just wanted to talk to you. And I don't hate you, either. _

_Well, you have a funny way of showing it, Quinn. Anytime I even look at you, you're glaring at me. I've never done anything to hurt you, Quinn. Unless you're upset about me dating Finn but I don't know why you would be since we've been broken up for a few months now and you have had more than enough chances to get him back if you wanted to._

Quinn sighed, _This isn't about Finn. Look, I have something I need to talk to you about so can we just talk about that and save all the other stuff for a different time? _

_Fine, Quinn. What do you want to talk to me about?_

_Your skirts._

Rachel arched an eyebrow.

_What about my skirts? I happen to think they are aesthetically pleasing to the eye one might say. _

_That's just it, Rachel! You can't go around here wearing super short skirts!_

_And why ever not, Quinn?_

_Because! Because…all the boys look at your ass when you wear them!_

_And why is that a bad thing?_

_Damn it, Rachel! Don't you see? When you wear those skirts all those boys have one thing on their mind, sex! They are thinking about having sex with you, Rachel! _

_Well, Quinn, I am a high school girl. My hormones are raging and maybe a little attention isn't a bad thing. I don't mind that they look at my…ummm…back side. Besides it's not like I would actually have sex with any of those buffoons. _

Before Quinn could even think about what she was saying, she screamed, _I DO MIND, RACHEL! _

Quinn clasped her hand over her mouth. She couldn't believe she had just admitted that she didn't want boys looking at Rachel's ass and nonetheless, screamed it for probably the world to hear.

Rachel's mouth was agape for a few seconds before a slow and menacing smirk spread across her face.

_Please, do tell me, Quinn, why you mind that boys are looking at my back side? _

_I…umm…I…I don't mind. I just…umm…_

_I find that hard to believe, Quinn, because you just yelled at me that you do mind. Or am I correct in saying that you wish to be the one to look at it? _

Quinn's faced was beat red. Rachel Berry was teasing her. That little pint sized midget had her all hot and bothered and there was nothing she could do about it.

_Well, Quinn, since you are clearly out of words to speak, I'll be going now. _

Rachel stood up to leave, but before she did, she whispered in Quinn's ear, _I'll make a bet with you, Quinn Fabray. Let's see how short my skirts can really get._

Rachel exited the stage, swaying that ass back and forth as she left, making Quinn hotter than she already was.

Quinn thought to herself, _It's going to be a long, long night. _


	3. What Are We Doing?

**_Chapter 2 is here!_**

**_Thanks to you guys who reviewed the first chapter, I really appreciate it!_**

**_Oh, and I'm changing the rating from T to M for ummm...later chapters :)_**

Quinn didn't think it was possible. But it was happening. Ever since that day in the auditorium, Rachel's skirts had ever so slowly gotten shorter and shorter. 3 weeks went by and Quinn was sure she had seen at least one third of Rachel Berry's ass. Not that she was complaining though, she enjoyed the view. What she didn't enjoy was the boys drooling over that hot piece of ass.

Rachel had been teasing her relentlessly also. She would strut past Quinn in the hallways, swaying that ass she strode past, then ever so slightly turn and give Quinn a smirk. Quinn would feel her face get hot as hell. In Glee club, it was worse. Rachel would sit where Quinn had a good view of her. She would then absentmindedly stroke her thigh and lick her lips. Quinn had been visiting the girls bathroom a lot lately to uh….relieve some tension…you could say. Let's face it; whenever Rachel even looked at her with those big brown eyes, it was all she could do to not cream in her spanks.

She was seriously considering telling Rachel to cut it out because she couldn't even breathe around her anymore. Let alone think about Rachel, late at night, in her bed…

_Cut it out, Fabray_ she thought to herself. _Now is not the time to get all hot and bothered, especially at school in the middle of the day. _

Quinn was thinking of a way to tell Rachel, without yelling, that she didn't want her wearing those skirts anymore. That is, until she heard whooping and hollering coming from the hallway. She emerged from her little cave she had built around her in the library, sort of a Quinn-Fabray-girl-cave-and-Rachel-Berry-can't-find-me-here-place. She looked out the door to find loads of students clamoring around in the hallway. She pushed her way to the front of the crowd to find Rachel Berry, standing at her locker. Why was everyone staring at Rachel like hyenas?

Then she saw it. She recognized it but she couldn't put her finger on it. Where had she seen it before? Then she finally realized. The hair in pigtails, the white button down shirt tied into a knot, stomach exposed, the grey cardigan, the black skirt, the knee high socks. Britney Spears. Rachel was dressed the same way Britney Spears was in that stupid Baby One More Time video. And everyone was standing there, gawking at her like she was a caged animal.

Quinn swiftly made her way to Rachel, grabbed her by arm, and led her off into the girls' bathroom. _Whooooo_! The crowd hollered. Quinn turned around and gave them her best queen bitch look and they quickly dispersed. She opened the door to the bathroom and told the freshman in there to get the fuck out. She ran out, terrified. Quinn couldn't help but laugh on the inside. She then turned her attention back to Rachel.

_Rachel Barbra Berry! What the hell do you think you're doing? _she yelled.

_Whatever do you mean, Quinn? _Rachel retorted in a sing song voice that Quinn hated.

_You know exactly what I mean! You can't dress like that, Rachel! _

_I believe we've already had this conversation, Quinn. And I do believe I am allowed to dress any way I want and furthermore...wait, how do you know what my middle name is?_

Quinn gulped, a lump forming in her throat. Again, she had spoken, well, yelled, without thinking.

_I…I…I just do, okay? What does it even matter?_

Rachel said sincerely, _it matters to me, Quinn._

Then Quinn did what she did best, she ran. She ran out of the bathroom, down the hall, and back to her girl cave in the library. That's where she stayed all day, not bothering to go to Glee club at the end of the school day. She couldn't. She couldn't face Rachel after that. Rachel had to have some idea that Quinn liked her. And Quinn didn't like that. She didn't like how she was around Rachel, spilling out details she knew about her, getting turned out by that little midget, and most of all…caring about her more than she cared about herself. She wondered if Rachel would come looking for her. But she didn't. She didn't see Rachel the rest of the day.

_Ugh, _Quinn groaned, _why did this have to happen today? The football game is tonight and if Rachel shows up, I'm gonna cream in my spanks, most likely at the top of pyramid. _

Quinn considered faking sick to get out of cheering that night. But she knew Coach Sylvester would send Becky over to check on her then Becky would report back to Coach that she wasn't really sick even though Quinn would try her best to look like she was dying, Becky had some sort of extra sense, and she would be able to tell Quinn was faking and then Quinn would get kicked off the Cheerios, or worse, made to do military style drills as punishment. Quinn shuttered at the thought.

When she was sure everyone had left to go home at the end of the school day, she snuck out the back door of the library and made her way to the parking lot, hoping not to run into anyone she knew. She was almost to her car, and then she saw her. Rachel was standing across the parking lot by Kurt's car, talking with him. As soon as they saw her, they stopped talking. She was sure Kurt was sizing her up with his _I'm fabulous_ bitch look but she wasn't paying any attention to him. Her eyes were on Rachel, like always. Quinn wasn't even aware she had stopped walking, her body was frozen, eyes locked with Rachel's. Rachel gave her an _I'm sorry _smile and a little half wave. Quinn was finally able to tear her gaze away and get into her car and drive away. She dared to look in the rearview mirror. Rachel was watching her taillights fade, a sad look on her face. Quinn had to look away; it was all she could not to cry.

Quinn drove home to gather herself together and give herself a pep talk before the game that night.

_You can do this, Fabray. You've cheered at hundreds of games before. This is no different. Maybe Rachel won't even show up. She doesn't even like football. Watch, she won't show up and then you've gone and gotten yourself worked up for no damn reason. _

She felt a little better after her self pep talk. She took a big deep breath and drove to the game.

The whole first half of the game went great. She didn't see Rachel and the crowd was really into the game. Everything was going great…until halftime.

During the halftime performance, the other cheerleaders tossed Quinn in the air, and she did her signature splits. Right as she did the splits, she saw a flash of light. She was able to not fall out of place in the air, despite being blinded by the light. She felt the other cheerleaders catch her and put her down and the crowd cheered. She looked around, wondering where the hell that light came from.

Then she saw him, Jacob Ben Israel, also known as Jew Fro. He had a high tech camera in his hands, looking around; making sure no one saw him. But Quinn Fabray did see him. And so did Rachel Berry. She spotted Rachel coming from around the bleachers, a primal instinct look in her eyes, looking like she was going to jump Jew Fro right there on the football field, but that little Jewish freak was fast, and he ran away before Rachel could catch him.

Quinn didn't know what the hell was going on exactly; it was obvious Jew Fro had taken a picture of her doing the splits but so what? She had spanks on. She didn't know why he wanted to take a picture of that. Oh, wait…_ewww_. She looked around, wondering where Rachel went. She didn't see Rachel, but she couldn't exactly leave to go find her. Coach Sylvester would kill her. She sighed, wondering why she even asked Rachel to meet her in the auditorium that day.

She was glad the game was on Friday night so she had the weekend to lock herself in her house and just chill. Although, that wasn't always a good idea because her mind would begin to wonder and she would eventually think about Rachel and then she would just get frustrated all over again.

She decided to take a walk on Saturday evening, canceling her plans with Santana and Brittany for a girls' night. She walked a few blocks until she got to her favorite place in Lima, the park. It was cool outside and the wind was blowing slightly. She sat on the swing and gently pushed herself with her foot. She could see, across the way, a couple calling for their children, telling them it was time to go home. She smiled, noticing the couple was two women. One had blonde hair and was rather tall for a girl; the other had dark hair and was shorter. It made her think of…_damn it, Fabray, stop it!_

She walked back home when it got dark and only left the house again that weekend on Sunday morning for church, at her mother's insistence.

Monday morning came quickly, she had forgotten all about Jew Fro and his damn camera until she saw it, or rather…them. The hallways, stairwells, and even the bathrooms, were covered with a picture of her doing the splits. And if you looked closely, you could see a small lip of her vagina snaking out of her spanks.

_Okay, Fabray, don't freak out. Don't you dare run. 90% of the people in this hell hole have seen a full snatch. So them seeing a small part of yours isn't any different. You are Quinn Lucy Fabray. You are the head bitch in this place. Own it!_

Quinn turned her look of sheer terror to one of a true bitch as she swayed her ass back and forth, hands on her hips, smirking at random people, as she made her way into her first period class. On the inside, she was crying, but she couldn't let other people see that and plus, she wouldn't let Jew Fro have that satisfaction. Besides, she wasn't that worried that he would his payback. Once Santana and hell, even Coach Sylvester got a hold of him, he would be lucky to show his face back at McKinley.

The bell rang and she, along with the other students in her class, filed out of their first period classes. She was planning on keeping that bitch look on her face all day long. But once she saw it, she couldn't. Every single picture was taken down. She scanned the hallway, went to look in the stairwell, and checked the girls' bathroom. Every picture was gone. She wondered who could have done that. First period was only an hour; it would have taken at least that long, maybe even more to take all of those pictures down.

She didn't have to wonder long. She saw Rachel walking towards her.

_Oh my god! _Quinn thought.

Rachel had Jew Fro by the collar and was dragging him towards Quinn. She wondered how that was even possible given her small size. Not only was Rachel making Jew Fro her bitch, his nose was bruised, swollen, and bloody.

Rachel drug Jew Fro up to Quinn and shouted at him, _What are you waiting for? Say it!_

_I…I'm sorry, Quinn. I'm so sorry, it'll never happen again. _

_Go to the nurse, Jacob, I think she needs to look at your nose. And by the way, you suck at apologies!_

Rachel gave him a shove and he ran towards the nurse's office.

Rachel took Quinn by the hand and led her to the girls' bathroom.

_Are you okay, Quinn? I'm so sorry this happened. I took down the pictures as fast as I could._

_It was you?_

_I...umm…yeah, it was me. _Rachel stammered as she looked down at the ground.

Quinn looked down at her and noticed Rachel's right hand was black and blue and swollen.

_Rachel! You punched Jew Fro in the nose? _

_Umm…yeah, I kinda did. I mean I did. Yes, I did. Because he couldn't get away with doing that to you, Quinn. _

_Here, give me your hand. _

Quinn took Rachel's hand and ran cool water over it for a while. After she was satisfied the swelling had gone down a little bit, she pulled out her sweater from her backpack and folded it up so Rachel could sit on it. She went over and locked the bathroom door before sitting down next to Rachel on the floor. She took Rachel's hand once again and began to gently rub it, hoping it would make some of the pain go away. She knew Rachel's hand had to be killing her even though Rachel wouldn't admit that it was.

Rachel finally spoke, _What are we doing, Quinn? _

Quinn hesitated to answer. The truth was Quinn had no idea what they were doing.

The scenarios had replayed in her head over and over again: she asked Rachel to meet her in the auditorium, Rachel came, Quinn confessed (accidentally) that she didn't want Rachel wearing short skirts, Rachel apparently thought this was some game and teased Quinn, knowing Quinn was turned on by her short skirts, then Quinn (again, accidentally) let it slip that she knew Rachel's middle name, Rachel changed her attitude and told Quinn it mattered to her, then Quinn gets (almost) humiliated by none other than Jew Fro and Rachel makes him apologize to Quinn. Oh, and punches him in the nose beforehand.

_How crazy is this? _Quinn thought to herself.

Quinn sighed before intertwining her fingers with Rachel's and saying, _I don't know, Rachel. I just don't know…_


	4. Empty

**_Chapter 3 is here! _**

_**Thanks to all of you who have reviewed so far, I really appreciate it!**_

Quinn was very grateful to Rachel for what she had done for her. No one had ever stood up for her before. It made Quinn feel special. And special is always what she wanted to feel. How lucky was she to just even know Rachel?

That's why Quinn was surprised when she learned Rachel had been suspended for punching Jew Fro in the nose. It made her feel a little better to know that Jew Fro had also been suspended for putting up those pictures of Quinn. Quinn knew Jew Fro would spill the beans and have to admit to Principal Figgins that Rachel had been the one to deck him. But still, Quinn didn't think Rachel would be suspended for just sticking up for Quinn. Because, well, Rachel usually got her way and could argue her way out of anything. But McKinley had a zero tolerance policy about fighting/hitting/punching, etc.

The day after she had endured (almost) public humiliation, Rachel punching Jew Fro in the nose, and holding Rachel's hand in the bathroom for almost two hours, she had to face the school day alone, without Rachel. Quinn couldn't remember a day that she was at school that she had never seen Rachel. Rachel had a perfect attendance record. Quinn couldn't bear to think about how Rachel felt about being suspended. Number one, it ruined Rachel's perfect attendance record. Number two, Rachel stood up for Quinn then got punished for it. Quinn worried that Rachel would regret standing up for her. She prayed that wouldn't be the case.

Quinn didn't feel right about being at school without Rachel. Even in the hoards of students, school felt empty. Quinn felt empty without Rachel. Quinn didn't quite know what to make of this strange feeling. It was a feeling she had never felt before. Everywhere she went in school that day, she looked for Rachel. She kept forgetting she wouldn't see Rachel at school for the rest of the week. She looked for her in Spanish class, in the halls, in the cafeteria, in the library, in the bathroom, in the Glee club room, in the auditorium. All Quinn saw was empty space where Rachel's little body should've been.

Quinn caught herself staring at Rachel's empty seat in Spanish class. She could imagine in her head Rachel bent over her notebook, hair dangling down from one side, Rachel flipping her hair back over to the other side, then over so slightly turning to the right to sneak a quick peak at Quinn, who was often looking right back at her, giving Quinn a shy smile, then turning back around. When she came out of her daydream, she was saddened to see only an empty desk. The empty feeling grew. She had to see Rachel, and damn it, she had to see her now!

Quinn shouted, _Mr. Schuester! Umm…I'm not feeling well. May I go see the nurse?_

_Of course, Quinn. Come back if you feel better later._

_Thanks, Mr. Schue!_

Quinn quickly gathered up her things and darted out of the room. She had no intention of going to see the nurse but she doubted Mr. Schue would actually come looking for her.

She got in her car and drove to Rachel's house. It was still early in the afternoon so she hoped Rachel's dads wouldn't be home yet.

She paused before ringing the doorbell. She had never actually been to Rachel's house before. She was undoubtedly nervous and she almost turned around and went home. But before her body could react to what her brain was telling her, her finger was pushing the doorbell.

She could see Rachel coming to the door and a lump formed in her throat, not to mention her heart was beating around 100 times per minute. Rachel opened the door and the look on her face was priceless. Her eyes widened in surprise and her jaw dropped. Quinn could definitely tell Rachel wasn't expecting her to be on her doorstep. They both stood there for a few minutes, looking like they were assessing the situation, but really just figuring out what to do next. Rachel still had the door halfway open and Quinn was looking down at the ground, fidgeting with her hands.

_Hi, Quinn._

_Hi, Rachel._

_You're on my porch._

_Yeah, that seems to be the case._

Rachel hesitated for a few seconds but finally said, _Would you like to come in?_

Quinn nodded her head and stepped through the threshold that was the Berry residence. She stood there for a minute, taking in Rachel's home. It was a lovely house with nice furniture and a big kitchen off the living room, but it wasn't too big and it felt like a real home should, warm and inviting. Just like Rachel.

_I'm baking some cookies in the kitchen. Why don't you join me?_

Quinn smiled at Rachel and followed her into the kitchen. She took a seat at the bar and Rachel offered her some vegan cookies and soy milk. Quinn hesitantly tried out the cookies and milk, noting that the cookies were actually really good but the milk was disgusting. But still, she drank all of it, as not to insult Rachel.

When the cookies and milk were finished, Quinn blurted out

_I'm sorry, Rachel. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for getting you suspended when all you did was stand up for me. I know you probably hate me and this probably made you hate me even more. But I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am and that I can talk to Figgins about getting your suspension lifted. I'll tell him it was all my fault. I'd even tell him I'm the one that punched Jew Fro. I'll get Coach Sylvester involved if I need to, and…_

Quinn was silenced when Rachel put her index finger up to Quinn's lips. The electricity that Quinn felt was well…electrifying.

_Quinn, we need to talk. Not just about Jacob and me getting suspended but about everything. If you're ready to talk, I'm ready to listen. But if you run out of here like you did before, then whatever is going on here will be over. I'm not even sure what's going on between us, but there's something, and we need to figure it out. If you want to sit here and think about whether you want to talk or not, that's fine. I'll be up in my room if you decide you'd like to talk. It's upstairs, second door on the right._

Rachel took the plates and cups to the sink and then went up the stairs to her room. Quinn noticed she didn't shut the door. It was an open invitation. An invitation to reveal everything that she felt for Rachel, to apologize for not standing up for Rachel when she was being bullied everyday, to maybe start anew.

Quinn wanted to do what she did best, run. She wanted to run out of Rachel's house, get into her car, and drive to the safety of her own home. She wanted to out run the feelings she had for Rachel, feelings she had never had for anyone else. Her brain was telling her to run for her life, but her heart whispered _stay_.

Quinn stood at the bottom of the stairs, looking between the stairs and the front door.

She closed her eyes for a moment. She thought about how relieving it would feel to just leave and never have to deal with these feelings. But then she thought about what would happen after the fact. She would see Rachel at school, always wondering what could have been between them. Quinn smiled when she thought about her and Rachel together, how she would have to protect Rachel from the slushies and how she would gladly take a slushie in the face for Rachel. Then, in just one short year, they would graduate high school and move to New York City to start a new life together.

Quinn opened her eyes and drew a deep breath, taking the stairs two by two, eager to get to Rachel.

Quinn stood in the doorway of Rachel's room. Rachel was sitting on her bed, swinging her feet from side to side, a hopeful look on her face. Quinn looked around the room. Classic Rachel. Baby pink paint, white trim, white four post bed, posters of Broadway plays adorning the room, pictures of Rachel and her dads, pictures of Rachel and the other Glee club members, a picture of Rachel and Quinn…

Wait…a picture of Rachel and Quinn?

Quinn stepped inside Rachel's room to get a better look of that picture. How could she forget? The picture was of them after they performed "Like A Prayer". That was the week Coach Sylvester went all Madonna crazy. Quinn wondered how Rachel had ended up with that picture in her possession.

_Where did you get this picture from?_

_Oh, well, I kind of stole it._

_You stole it?_

_Well, just sort of. The way I look at, I'm in that picture and if I wish to have possession of it, it's my right to do so. Plus, Mr. Schuester wasn't going to do anything with it, so I just took it out of his desk one afternoon when he was at lunch. _

_Why?_

_Why what?_

_Why did you want to have it?_

_Because it's the only picture of just you and I. And…I just…I just wanted to have it to hang up in my room, okay?_

Quinn sighed, _I thought you hated me, Rachel?_

_Come sit. We have a lot to talk about. _

Quinn sat beside Rachel on the bed. She wasn't sure why she did that. There was a desk chair to sit at and a bean bag on the floor. But it just seemed natural to be beside Rachel. She was sitting pretty close to Rachel, too. The weight of them on one side of the bed made it lean, so Quinn ended up sitting within inches from Rachel. Quinn noticed Rachel didn't move or attempt to slide away from Quinn. Quinn hoped that was a good thing.

Rachel turned to face Quinn. Quinn's body lit on fire when she realized Rachel's leg was now touching her thigh. Rachel seemed to notice too, but she didn't move her leg away.

_I want this to be an honest and open talk, Quinn. I'm going to be completely honest with you and I want you to be completely honest with me. If you can't be open and honest with me, then we shouldn't even have this conversation. Will you agree to these terms?_

Quinn couldn't help but laugh about how formal Rachel talked. She shook her head in agreement, noticing Rachel's brow furrowing when she laughed. She straightened her face up, not wanting Rachel to change her mind.

_Okay, then. I guess I'll start. First, I just want to say that I do not hate you. But I should hate you. Even though you never did anything to me directly, you knew Santana and the others were bullying me. You never stood up for me. So, just based on that I should hate you. But I should hate the other Glee club members too because they never stood up for me, either. I was mad at them for a while. I don't know why but I was angry with you the most. I don't why I was angry with you, either because you and I have never been friends. But you know what I hate the most, Quinn? I hate the fact that I don't hate you, not even close, not even a little bit, not even at all. Not a single bone in my body even has a miniscule dislike for you. I think it's because I can see past your tough exterior. I see how you look at me. You stare at me in Glee club when I'm singing. You just don't stare at me, Quinn. Your eyes penetrate my soul and I can't get past your gaze. I said I was going to be complete honest with you, Quinn. So I'm going to own up to it. I like you. I like you a lot. I'm pretty sure I more than like you. I won't say love because I don't know yet. But when Jacob put up those pictures of you, a fire lit up inside me and I had to do something. So, to address your questions from earlier, I'm not upset I got suspended. I would do it again in a heartbeat if something like that ever happened again. And after all this time, I've only ever wanted you to notice me._

To say Quinn was in shock would be an understatement. Her brain was frozen, but her mouth was moving, and Quinn didn't even know what words were coming out. For once in her life, she let her heart speak instead of her head.

_Okay, Rachel. I am going to be completely honest with you. I like you a lot, too. I'm sorry I never did anything to stop the bullying. I promise you all that is going to change. You had every right to be mad at me for not standing up for you. I should have and I let you down. I can promise you, if you give me a chance, I'll never let you down again. You're the only one who can see past my outer appearance and see the girl inside. The feelings I have for you are so strong, I could literally burst every time I see you. And I've always noticed you, Rachel. You've never left my mind since the day I met you._

Both Rachel and Quinn had tears streaming down their cheeks.

Rachel shyly looked down at the floor.

_What is it, Rachel?_

_I noticed the time on the clock when you came. Either you left school or you didn't go at all today._

Quinn smiled. It wasn't often Rachel Berry got flustered.

_I left during Spanish class. I was looking at your empty seat, wishing you were there. I don't know what came over me. I told Mr. Schue I was sick and then I came here. I can't be there without you, Rachel. I just feel…I feel…_

_Tell me, Quinn. Just let it out. _

Rachel grasped Quinn's hands in her own. Quinn looked down as their fingers begin to intertwine, just like yesterday in the bathroom. They had sat there for two hours, holding hands. Quinn not daring to move and hoping Rachel wouldn't leave. She looked back up at Rachel who had a smile on her face, urging her to just let her feelings out.

_Empty._


	5. It's You That I Want

_**I would have had this chapter up earlier today, but this site was being a bitch and wouldn't let me update. Sorry for the delay.**_

_**Please keep reviewing! I love reading your comments!**  
><em>

_You feel empty without me, Quinn?_

Quinn paused. No one had ever asked her something like that before. Of course the answer was yes. She knew the answer was yes but getting the words out in an articulate way was proving to be quite challenging. Quinn could feel Rachel's eyes boring into her soul, waiting for an answer.

_It's okay, Quinn. Just tell me. It's only me and you here._

Quinn took a deep breath.

_I feel empty without you, Rachel. Not only at school, just anywhere I'm not within an arms reach of you. I can't work out these feelings. I'm confused all the time. All I know is that I want to be with you. It's like that song I've heard before: The feelings that I have for you, I can't explain. I swear, you're everything I need, and that won't change. The truth is, Rachel, if I could be with anyone in this whole world, it'd still be you._

Quinn couldn't believe those words had just left her mouth. She had just told Rachel she wanted to be with her. Quinn dared to look at Rachel. Rachel had a mega watt grin on her face, resulting in Quinn breaking out in a smile also.

_I never thought I'd hear those words come out of your mouth, Quinn Fabray. _

_I never thought I'd say those words, Rachel Berry._

Quinn couldn't help it. A big, rumbling from the belly laugh came bursting forward from her mouth. She didn't exactly know why. The situation was not that comical but just the way her and Rachel interacted was funny to her. She could tell Rachel was trying not to laugh, too. But soon the small grin that was turned upon her cheeks made its way into a wide mouthed, red faced laugh fest. Soon, both Quinn and Rachel were rolling on the floor, tears forming in their eyes from laughing so much.

_Why…why…why are we laughing? _Rachel said between laughs and tears.

_I have no idea! _Quinn said, still laughing.

Eventually they were both out of breath and ended up just laying there on the floor.

_Quinn?_

_Yeah, Rachel?_

_I want to be with you, too._

Quinn couldn't even breathe or move after Rachel said that. Rachel wanted to be with her. She was sure she had never heard more beautiful words in her whole life.

_But…I want to talk first._

_We've already been talking, Rachel. _

_I know, but I need to talk more before we decide to do anything about our…feelings for each other. _

_I'll talk to you forever, Rachel. If that's what it takes. _

Quinn then smiled a sly smile and arched her eyebrow.

_It's a good thing we have four whole days to spend together. _

_What are you talking about, Quinn? _

_Well, since you're suspended and I'm not going to be at school without you then I have, all of the sudden, come down with a virus, keeping me out of school for four days._

_Quinn Fabray! You cannot skip school! I will not allow it!_

_Okay, Rachel, then you can just sit here by yourself for four days…or we could spend that four days talking, figuring out our…feelings, as you put it._

_Quinn Fabray, if I didn't like you so much, you would be in big trouble!_

_Well, since you like me so much, Rachel Berry, I think I'm exempt from being in trouble._

_What about your mom?_

_Oh, please. That woman drinks so much she doesn't know what day it is. Besides if she asks, I'll say I've been staying with a friend. She won't care. And what about your dads, Rachel?_

_They're out of town for the week. They don't even know I've been suspended._

_Are you going to tell them?_

_That depends._

_On what? _

_It depends on if you're going to stay for four days. Including the weekend. So, really you'd be staying for seven days. If you're not, then I'll just go ahead and tell them and they'll come home and I'll be grounded. But if you stay, I won't tell them until they get back next Monday. So, I'll just be grounded next week and probably another week after that for waiting to tell them. _

_Do you want me to?_

_Do you want to?_

_Yes, I most definitely do. I want to stay with you all week. I have to cheer at the game on Friday night. Even if I was dying, Coach Sylvester wouldn't let me miss a game. So, I want you to come watch me cheer. _

_I would love to, Quinn._

That night was the first of many that Quinn would spend at the Berry's residence. Quinn couldn't explain it, but she felt at home in Rachel's home. It almost felt like it was her own home.

Quinn's house was a big, sprawling mansion on 10 acres on the outskirts of town. Quinn and her mom had a large, resort style swimming pool and hot tub along with four horses, a tennis court, indoor basketball court, four wheelers, everything a young person dreams of having when they are growing up. But all Quinn wanted to do was curl up on the couch with Rachel and watch movies in her cozy home.

Rachel made Quinn dinner that night. She baked meatless lasagna, along with squash and mashed potatoes. Quinn had never ate meatless anything. She was a meat eater through and through but Rachel was a vegetarian and Quinn would have done anything for Rachel at that point so she ate the lasagna and it was surprisingly good.

After they finished dinner, Rachel insisted that she and Quinn watch her favorite movie, Funny Girl. Rachel was appalled to learn that Quinn had never seen the movie.

Rachel popped in the movie and sat beside Quinn on the couch, not too far away, Quinn noted. Around the middle of movie, Quinn noticed Rachel yawning and she was starting to nod off. Quinn was tired, too. It had been an emotional day for both of them. Rachel swung her legs up on the couch and laid her head in Quinn's lap, like it was the most natural thing in the world. It felt natural, too. Quinn stroked Rachel's hair until Rachel fell asleep. It wasn't long until Quinn fell asleep, too.

Quinn woke up after the movie was over, startled to find she wasn't in her own house. She had forgotten where she was. She looked down, expecting to find Rachel still on her lap, asleep. But Rachel wasn't there. She got up and looked in the kitchen. Rachel wasn't in there, either. She looked up the stairs and noticed a light coming from the guest bedroom. She went up the stairs and into the bedroom to find Rachel putting sheets on the bed.

_Oh! Quinn! You gave me a fright! I was just changing these sheets. They haven't been changed in a while. My uncle came to visit a few months ago and they haven't been changed since then so I figured I would change them for you. These are the most comfortable sheets we have. I didn't want to wake you up, though. You were sleeping so peacefully. I laid out some pajamas for you. I know they're not your style, but it's all I have. There's an extra toothbrush and toothpaste in the bathroom and soap, shampoo, and conditioner in the shower, if you want to take a shower. I figured, maybe, if you wanted to, we could go to your house tomorrow and get you some clothes and your things. If you still want to stay, that is._

Quinn breathed a sigh of relief. Rachel really did want her to stay.

_Yes, Rachel, that sounds wonderful. _

Rachel smiled that big mega watt Rachel Berry smile that Quinn loved so much.

_Okay, great! Well, I guess I'll retire to bed now. Goodnight, Quinn. Sleep well and sweet dreams._

_Goodnight, Rachel._

Rachel exited the room and went to her own bedroom. Quinn looked around the room, noting how even the guest bedroom felt homey. She took a quick shower and stepped into the pajamas Rachel had left for her. They were warm and fuzzy, just like Rachel.

Quinn laid down in the bed, breathing in the scent of the Berry's. She was tired, but she couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned for a few hours, but sleep never came to her. She decided to get up and pace around the room, hoping some exercise would wear her out. She paced for a good thirty minutes, thinking.

_I can't believe I'm spending the night at Rachel Berry's house. Who would have ever thought I would be here? I can't believe I told Rachel I wanted to be with her and she told me she wanted to be with me, too! She even cooked me dinner. Then she fell asleep in my lap. The girl of my dreams fell asleep in my lap! It felt so right, so perfect._

Quinn remembered a quote from one of her favorite books, noting how it was perfect for the situation:_ If people were rain, I was drizzle and she was a hurricane._

Quinn dared to open the door and looked down the hall. Rachel's light was off but her door was open. She sneaked down the hall and peaked her head into Rachel's room. Rachel was curled up on one side of the bed, snoring softly. Quinn couldn't help but think how perfect Rachel was. She was so cute when she was sleeping.

Quinn's mind was practically screaming at her.

_You've already spilled to your heart to this girl. You're not going to be able to go back into that guest bedroom and sleep. Just go for it! You can't just sit there and wait for life to come to you. You have to go get it! You told her you want to be with her so show her that you really meant it! _

Quinn silently lifted the covers of Rachel's bed, hoping not to wake the sleeping beauty. She slid in as softly as she could. Rachel was facing the wall so Quinn snuggled up to her from the back. She noticed how the curve of her front fit perfectly with the curve of Rachel's butt. She snuggled her face into the back of Rachel's neck and breathed in her scent, a combination of vanilla and just natural Rachel Berry goodness. She put her arm around Rachel's stomach and rubbed it soothingly. Quinn froze when Rachel started to stir. She didn't have to worry, though, when she realized Rachel had lifted up her shirt and was allowing Quinn to rub her bare skin. Rachel then put her other arm on Quinn's and pulled her in closer.

Quinn smiled to herself when she noticed Rachel had dozed off again and she was starting to do the same.

Before Quinn drifted off to sleep, she whispered into Rachel's ear…

_I dream of a day that you'll say you've loved me all along._


	6. Especially Now

_**Chapter 5 is here!**_

___**I know in most fan fics and on Glee, Rachel is vegan but in this story she is vegetarian. It makes it easier for me to write her as vegetarian because I don't know that much about vegans.**_

___**Again, thanks for reviewing and keep at it!**_

Quinn awoke to a yummy smell wafting through the air. She sleepily rubbed her eyes and stretched her arms, only feeling the bed sheets next to her. She opened her eyes and looked around the room. She had forgotten where she had fallen asleep, again. She smiled when she remembered where she was: in Rachel Berry's bed.

She returned her attention to that smell. Was that…no it couldn't be! But surely it was! It was…bacon!

She hopped out of the bed and sprang down the stairs, not even bothering to make sure she was presentable for one Rachel Berry. Bacon was Quinn's favorite food. But wait…how did Rachel know that? And furthermore, wasn't Rachel vegetarian? Surely she wouldn't cook bacon or even come near it for that matter. Quinn didn't want to over think it. It was way too early in the morning for all that.

Quinn walked into the kitchen to find Rachel wearing a "kiss the cook" apron, frying up bacon or what looked like bacon in a skillet atop the stove and wiping sweat from her forehead. Quinn chuckled to herself. She was just too cute for words.

Quinn walked right up to Rachel and planted a small peck on her cheek.

_Oh my goodness, Quinn! You scared me! _

Quinn just shook her head and laughed. Rachel scared so easily. She had to remember to announce her presence when she walked into a room.

_Sorry! Your apron says kiss the cook so I was obligated, you know._

Rachel looked down at her apron in surprise.

_Oh! I didn't even notice it said that. It's my dads and I didn't want to get bacon grease on my clothes._

Quinn's face froze. Was Rachel actually looking bacon? Like real, honest to god bacon?

_What's wrong, Quinn?_

_Oh, nothing! I just…you said…you said you were cooking bacon. I just remember that one day at school in the cafeteria when the food fight happened and you got meat in your hair and you totally freaked out and shouted "I'm a vegetarian!" and ran to the bathroom to try to get the meat out of your hair._

_Ahhh…yes. I remember that day. Well, yes, I am a vegetarian but I know bacon is your favorite food and I wanted to make some for you and my dads have a secret stash of meat they think I don't know about so I just wanted to make you a nice breakfast. _

_Rachel, you don't have to do that for me. _

_No, really, it's no trouble, Quinn. I enjoy cooking._

_How did you know, though?_

_How did I know what?_

_That bacon is my favorite food._

Now it was Rachel's face that was frozen. Quinn noticed the surprised look on her face, like no one should know that she knew things about Quinn.

_I…I just…I just know, okay? _

_Rachel, come on, you don't just guess out of a million different foods which one is a person's favorite. _

_If I tell you, will you promise not to get mad?_

_Rachel, just tell me._

_I asked Puck._

_What do you mean you asked Puck?_

_I called him this morning and said you weren't feeling well and I wanted to take you breakfast so I asked him what your favorite breakfast foods were and he mentioned bacon was your most favorite food._

Quinn shook her head. Rachel was a lot slicker than Quinn gave her credit for.

_You could've just asked me, Rachel._

_I know, but I knew that you wouldn't tell me the truth because you wanted to be polite because you know I'm a vegetarian and I didn't want to make you choke down another glass of soy milk…_

Quinn saw the smile on Rachel's face after she mentioned the soy milk. Rachel had noticed Quinn straining to get that stuff down and trying not to throw it all back up.

…_so I went to the store this morning and got you some 2% milk along with another package of bacon, because I figured if you're going to be here all week, we'd be needing some more and I also picked up some chicken strips and ranch because I know how much you love chicken._

_And how do you know that?_

_Because I see you at lunch everyday, Quinn, and you always are eating some type of chicken and when you eat chicken fingers, you dip them in ranch._

Quinn shook her head and laughed again, Rachel had been watching her just as much as Quinn had been watching Rachel.

_What else do you know about me, Rachel Berry?_

_I guess you'll have to wait and find out, Quinn Fabray._

Quinn arched her eyebrow at Rachel. This girl was good.

Rachel and Quinn ate breakfast together at the dining table. Quinn ate enough bacon to feed a small country and Rachel had her fair share of scrambled eggs and toast. They laughed as they ate, talking about school, plans after graduation, and just life in general. Quinn felt so at ease with Rachel even as they bantered back and forth. It was almost like they were…married. Quinn smiled at that thought. If there was anyone she'd marry, it'd be Rachel.

Quinn was brought out of her happy thoughts by a question from Rachel.

…_so I figured we could go when we get dressed._

_I'm sorry, Rachel, could you repeat that?_

_Oh, sure, Quinn. I was saying we need to go get you your clothes and other items from your house and I was thinking we could go this morning after we get dressed and ready to go. I mean if you still want to stay this week, that is._

Quinn couldn't help but smile. For a girl so sure of herself, Rachel was showing some insecurities. Not that Quinn wanted Rachel to be insecure, just that she was showing some vulnerability around Quinn had to mean something…right?

_Yes, I still want to stay this week, Rachel. You don't have to ask me everyday if I'm going to stay because the answer will always be yes. _

Rachel gave Quinn a shy smile as she gathered up the dishes and began to wash them.

_Rachel, you already cooked me dinner last night and breakfast this morning. Let me wash the dishes. You go get ready._

_Are you sure, Quinn? It won't take but a few minutes to wash these dishes. _

_Exactly. It'll only take a few minutes, now go!_

Quinn gave Rachel another quick peck on the cheek. She could see Rachel blush. That was the second time she had done that this morning. She didn't have an explanation as to why she did that, either. It was just one of those things that seemed natural. She noticed that everything she did with Rachel felt natural. She recalled how it had felt so right to sleep next to Rachel last night. She hadn't slept that well in ages. She could see out of the corner of her eye, Rachel going up a few stairs then turning around and running back into the kitchen. She ran up to Quinn and kissed her on the cheek and then ran back up the stairs. Quinn held her hand up to her cheek, wanting to replay that moment in her head forever.

Soon, both Rachel and Quinn were dressed and ready and headed to Quinn's house. Quinn insisted on driving. She liked to be in control when in the car and she could sense Rachel did too, so she let Rachel have full control over the stereo.

Quinn noticed Rachel had quit fiddling with the radio and was looking out the window, contemplating.

_Rachel?_

_Hmmmm?_

_Are you okay?_

_What? Oh, yes! I'm perfectly fine. I'm just…nervous, I suppose._

_What are you nervous about?_

_I've just never been to your house before and what if your mom is there? Won't she ask questions as to why I'm with you and not Santana or Brittany and why you're not in school? What if she gets suspicious? What if someone sees us?_

_Rachel! Calm down. Listen, my mom won't be there. She's at work. So that makes like three of your questions invalid. No one will see us. We live on ten acres; we don't have neighbors for miles. It's just my house, Rachel. I promise there's nothing to be nervous about. _

Quinn reached across the console and took Rachel's hand in her own. Rachel looked down at Quinn's hand, grasping hers and intertwined her fingers with Quinn's. They didn't let go the rest of the way there.

They finally reached Quinn's house. Rachel gasped when she saw it.

_Quinn! Your house is huge!_

Quinn laughed. That's what most everyone said when they came to the Fabray residence for the first time.

They went inside and Quinn led Rachel up to her room to gather up some of her clothes and other things.

Quinn was digging in her closet for a bag to put her stuff in when she turned around and noticed Rachel was staring at her picture collage on her wall. There were pictures of a few celebrities she liked along with lots of pictures of her and the Cheerios, and the one Rachel was staring at, a picture of them.

_Quinn? Is this the same picture of you and I that I have in my room?_

Quinn blushed at the question.

_Umm…yeah. Unlike you, I took it out of Mr. Schue's desk, copied it, and then put it back. I didn't just out right steal it._

Rachel scoffed.

_It's hardly stealing, Quinn, when it's your image._

_You admitted you stole it, remember?_

_Oh…you hush, Quinn Fabray!_

Quinn laughed. Rachel could talk like such an old woman sometimes.

Quinn finally found a bag and quickly threw some clothes and toiletries into it, not wanting to waste any time that she got to spend with Rachel.

Quinn wanted to show Rachel a good time while they were at her house. Quinn had lived there so long that she forgot there was fun stuff to actually do there. It was too cold to go swimming, but it was perfect weather for some other outdoor activities.

_Hey, Rachel?_

_Yeah?_

_Have you ever been four wheeling?_

_Oh, gosh, no!_

_Would you like to?_

_You…you have…four wheelers?_

_Yes, we do! What do you say? _

_Oh, gosh, Quinn, I don't know. They're awfully loud and kinda scary and they go really fast. I'd be too scared, I'm afraid._

This was Quinn's perfect chance to earn Rachel's trust. She had wanted to show Rachel that she could trust her and that she wasn't the bully people made her out to be.

_I promise I won't go fast. I can't do anything to make it quieter but I promise you'll be safe with me. Trust me, Rachel. Please._

Rachel hesitated for a moment while Quinn was holding her breath, hoping for a good outcome.

_Okay, Quinn. I'll trust you._

Quinn breathed a sigh of relief and took Rachel's hand as they made their way out to the barn where the four wheelers were.

Quinn uncovered her four wheeler, a bright pink Yamaha. Her mom had bought it for her when they first moved there. Quinn used to love taking it down the different trails that were on their property. She wanted, in particular, to take Rachel to her favorite spot, a trail that led down to a flowing stream. It was especially beautiful in the fall. She checked under the seat, making sure she still had a couple of blankets that they could set on once they got there. They were still there after all this time.

She grabbed a couple of helmets for them and adjusted Rachel's before she put on her own. Even Rachel's head was small.

Quinn jumped on the four wheeler, motioning for Rachel to get on behind her.

_Okay, Rachel, now put your arms around my waist and clasp your hands together around my stomach. Hold on tight. I'm going to start the four wheeler now; it's going to be loud, okay?_

Rachel nodded her head.

The four wheeler started with ease. Her mother had probably started it a few times to make sure it still ran. Quinn smiled at the roar of the engine. It had been a while since she had driven it. She remembered how free she felt when she drove it down the trails. Not only was she driving her four wheeler again, the girl of her dreams was holding onto her, tight. That fact made her smile even more.

Quinn went slower than she usually would. Rachel hands were grasped tightly around her stomach and she could feel the little shaking. She hoped Rachel's fears would disappear once she realized everything was okay and Quinn wasn't going to let anything happen to her.

They reached the small stream and Quinn killed the engine. Quinn sat there for a moment, taking in the sight of it. It was even more beautiful than she remembered. The leaves on the tall trees were bright orange and red and the stream was flowing peacefully down the brook.

Quinn hopped off the four wheeler and held out her hands to help Rachel get off. She then pulled Rachel's helmet off of her. Rachel shook her head, her hair sticking to her head from the helmet. Quinn couldn't help but stare. It took all she had to not kiss Rachel right there in the middle of the woods. Instead, she lifted up the seat and pulled out those blankets.

She took Rachel's hand and they walked down by the stream until they got to Quinn's favorite tree that she used to sit under and read for hours. Quinn spread out the blankets for them and they sat down under the big oak tree. Quinn put her arm around Rachel and Rachel leaned in and nuzzled her head into Quinn's neck.

_Quinn?_

_Yeah, Rachel?_

_Can we talk?_

_Of course, what do you want to talk about?_

Rachel sat up and looked Quinn right in the eyes.

_Do you regret it?_

_Umm…do I regret what specifically? _

_Do you regret being mean to me? Do you regret throwing countless slushies in my face? Do you regret calling me man hands, treasure trail, and Ru Paul? Do you regret all of those things, now with everything that has happened between us?_

Quinn inhaled. She knew this conversation was going to have to happen eventually. There was no around it. If she wanted to move forward with Rachel, those questions were going have to be addressed.

_Yes, Rachel, I regret all of it. I was so mean to you and I'm so sorry. I was so confused about my feelings for you, so I thought if I was mean to you, I could convince myself there was nothing special about you. But you are special, Rachel. You're special to me and I will never forgive myself for calling you names and being a bitch to you. But I want you to know I never slushied you._

_Quinn! How can you sit there and lie to me like that? We're supposed to be honest with each other and you're going to sit there and say you never slushied me! What is wrong with you?_

_Rachel, just listen to me, okay? Just listen. Think back to when you think I slushied you. What was the common factor every time? What was always the same every time it happened?_

_I don't know, Quinn! Get to the point!_

_Okay, okay, calm down. Did you notice every time there was always another girl behind me? She was the same height as me and blonde, too? _

_Yeah, so what?_

_When I would walk up to you with the slushie in my hand, she would be directly behind me. You knew what was coming, so you would shut your eyes and wince. When you did that, I would pass the slushie to her really fast. So, actually she slushied you all those times, not me. I know that doesn't make it right. But the other cheerleaders would be down my throat if I didn't slushie you, so I paid her to do it and keep her mouth shut._

Rachel sighed.

_Why didn't you just do it yourself, Quinn? It's not like everyone else held back. Why did you? _

_I could never bring myself to do that to you, Rachel. I just couldn't. I'm so sorry that I didn't stop it from happening. I was too concerned with my image and too scared to stand up for you. _

_And what about now?_

This time it was Quinn that sighed. Rachel was asking her the question that she hadn't even asked herself yet. What about now that her and Rachel were on good terms? Not to mention the fact that she had slept in Rachel Berry's bed and they were now in the middle of the woods, having this in depth conversation.

_If you don't answer me, Quinn, I will get up and leave. We've come so far in just a few days. I won't continue to do this with you, whatever "this" is, if we go back to school and next week and we just pick up where we left off. I can't go back to being your target, Quinn. Things have to change. I won't tell anyone what has happened between us if that's the case. But every time we look at each other, we'll know and it will probably destroy us on the inside. I don't know about you, Quinn but I think we have the potential to be something amazing. _

_Why do you want me, Rachel? I'm nothing special; I'm just an ordinary girl._

_No, Quinn. You're my dream come true._

Quinn didn't know what came over her. Maybe it was the way the wind was gently blowing and ruffling her hair, maybe it was the way the flowing stream sounded, maybe it was the peacefulness of nature and the fact that Rachel was there with her and everything was so perfect.

Quinn leaned into Rachel and kissed her. Rachel jumped in surprise. Quinn jumped back in surprise, in response to Rachel jumping.

_Oh my gosh, Rachel. I'm sorry. _

_Quinn?_

_Yeah, Rachel?_

_Just shut up._

Rachel then pulled Quinn into her and kissed Quinn back. At first it was gentle, as they explored each other's lips. Quinn loved the taste of Rachel. She could taste her cherry lip gloss and her natural taste was even better. Rachel's hands were tangled in Quinn's hair and Quinn's hands were holding Rachel's waist. After a few minutes, Rachel slipped her tongue into Quinn's mouth. Quinn moaned. Her hormones were on fire at that point and she couldn't image how she could ever get enough of Rachel.

They eventually had to break apart to get some air from all that kissing. Instead of pulling away, Rachel whispered into Quinn's ear.

_You didn't answer my question, Quinn. What about now?_

Quinn was still gasping for air but she managed to answer in a whisper.

_Things are going to change, Rachel. Especially now. _


	7. I'll Always Care The Most

Quinn was in heaven for the rest of the day. Not that she hadn't been incredibly happy spending the past few days with Rachel, but just knowing Rachel wanted her and then kissing Rachel was just the icing on top of the cake. They didn't leave that spot under the tree in the woods until sundown. And if the sun had never set, Quinn was pretty sure she could stay there forever. But she knew her mother would be coming home from work soon so she wanted to high tail it out of there before she got home.

They went back to Rachel's house and were deciding what to make for dinner when Quinn decided she wanted to take Rachel out. On a date. She wanted to take Rachel out on a real date; dressing up and going out to a dinner and maybe a movie afterwards.

Quinn didn't know why she doubted herself. She was almost certain Rachel would say yes to a date. After all, they had already slept in the same bed and had their first kiss and made out heavily after that. But somewhere in the back of her mind, she was still unsure. Not unsure about her feelings for Rachel. Oh no, those were perfectly clear. She was just a little unsure of what was to come next week when they went back to school. Would she chicken out and resort back to tormenting Rachel? Would Rachel decide to back out of their…well, Quinn wasn't exactly sure what they were yet, she just knew she wanted to be with Rachel and nothing else mattered and if she didn't start being honest with herself about who she was and who she loved then she might as well crawl in a hole and die because Quinn with Rachel was like trying to breathe without air; it just didn't work.

Quinn got lost in her thoughts again as Rachel was digging around the fridge, still talking about dinner. She thought back to elementary school. It was her first day of fifth grade at McKinley Elementary. She had just moved to Lima with her mom from Pittsburgh. Her mom had taken a job in Lima and Quinn had begged, pleaded, screamed and locked herself in her room because Lima was not her home and she wanted to stay in Pittsburgh. But nonetheless, her pleas were not heard and they had packed up everything they owned and moved 8 hours away to Lima. Quinn was not a shy kid and she had no trouble making friends at her new school. It wasn't long before she was the most popular girl in the fifth grade. She had always noticed a little, pint sized, brunette giving her a shy smile. She never introduced herself and Quinn never paid much attention to her as the school years went by. Quinn was sure she didn't even know Rachel's name until eighth grade when Rachel ran against Quinn for eighth grade class president. Quinn, of course, had won the title of president but nevertheless, Rachel shook her hand and congratulated her. Mid semester, one of the other popular girls had spread a rumor about Quinn, trying to dethrone her queen bee status. Rachel had found Quinn in the bathroom, crying. Rachel comforted Quinn when she needed it the most. Quinn couldn't believe she had pushed that memory from her mind. She knew why she did it though; she had started to develop feelings for Rachel after that incident and her eighth grade heart and mind couldn't understand such complex feelings, so she had resorted to making fun of Rachel to convince herself she didn't feel that way for a girl. She could remember the end of their conversation in the bathroom that day. Before leaving, Rachel had turned to Quinn and said: _you're a very pretty girl, Quinn. You're the prettiest girl I've ever met but you're a lot more than that_.

Quinn snapped out of her thoughts. If she wanted Rachel, wanted her for real, then she was going to have to show Rachel that she did and she wasn't going to change her mind anytime soon.

_Rachel?_

_Hmmm? What do you think we should have? I can bake you some chicken with some veggies or we have hamburger meat in the deep freeze that I can cook if you want a burger or we could order in a pizza, or…_

_Rachel! Just…just stop for a second._

_Oh, okay, Quinn. Is something the matter?_

_No! No, of course not! I just…want to ask you something._

_Ask away._

_Do…do you…do want to go out with me tonight? Like…like…on a…date?_

_You want to take me on a date?_

_Yes, I really do. If you want to go out with me, that is._

_Oh, Quinn! Of course I want to go on a date with you! _

Rachel kissed Quinn on the cheek and then shouted, as she was running up the stairs,

_I'm gonna go get ready! Be down in thirty minutes!_

Quinn smiled. Rachel was excited. And that was definitely a good thing.

Quinn went upstairs and picked out a white, frilly dress with matching shoes and a black cardigan to go with it. She was undoubtedly nervous. She wanted to make this night special. This was to be their first official date and she wanted to do it right.

She went back downstairs to wait on Rachel. The minutes were ticking away slowly and her hands were starting to sweat.

Finally, Rachel emerged from her room. Quinn gasped when she saw her. It wasn't even that Rachel had on a light blue dress that hugged her curves just right, or that her hair was up in a half bun, or that she had done her makeup. It was just her. There was something about her that made Quinn go weak in the knees.

Lima didn't have much to pick from in terms of restaurants. The fanciest restaurant was Breadstix and everyone went there on dates. She wanted to take Rachel somewhere that they could call theirs.

Quinn opted to drive them to Columbus which was about thirty minutes away. Quinn took Rachel to a vegetarian restaurant that served South Indian food called Banana Leaf. She knew Rachel was very adventurous when it came to food, and even though she was not, this night was about Rachel, not her.

Quinn could tell Rachel was a bit wary when they pulled up to the restaurant. Quinn would admit it was definitely different, but she was sure Rachel would love it.

Rachel gasped when they sat down and started looking at the menu.

_Quinn! This is a vegetarian restaurant?_

_Yes! It sure is!_

_But…how did you know it was?_

_Well, I did my research beforehand. _

Rachel's eyes started to tear up and she began to wipe them away with her napkin.

_Rachel! Rachel, what's wrong? We don't have to eat here, we can go somewhere else, anywhere you want! Please don't cry._

Quinn got up and slid in the booth next to Rachel. She took her thumbs and wiped Rachel's eyes.

_I'm sorry, Quinn. It's just that…it's just that…no one has ever taken me to a vegetarian restaurant before. No one has ever cared this much about me._

Quinn looked deep into Rachel's eyes and saw what she always hoped she would see, love.

_I will always care about you, Rachel. I will always be the one who cares about you the most, always remember that. _

Quinn kissed Rachel right there in the restaurant. It wasn't like their first kiss, which was reserved at first and had then turned into a heated make out session. This kiss was simple and passionate and showed Quinn how much she really loved Rachel.

They were interrupted by the clearing of the throat of the waitress, waiting to take their order. They shared an appetizer of Vegetable Pakoda. Rachel ordered Malai Kofta while Quinn had Bhel Puri. Quinn was surprised at how good the food was. She had never tried Indian food, but now she was hooked.

Quinn never left Rachel's side of the booth. She stayed there, holding her hand when they weren't eating. It was like everything else with Rachel; it was natural and Quinn didn't fight the feeling to be by Rachel's side.

After they were done eating, they walked around the Easton Town Center, a shopping, dining, and entertainment area. It was beautiful at night time and they took in the sites of the landscaping and the brightly lit stores. They walked around the center hand in hand. Quinn felt like she was on a cloud. She felt light and free, walking around talking and laughing with Rachel, browsing through different stores, and taking in a free jazz concert that was happening on the sidewalk. No one was looking at them weird because they were two girls holding hands. Some people even smiled at them. Quinn thought how crazy it was that two cities that were only thirty minutes apart could be so different.

It was getting late and the center was starting to close so they headed back to Lima.

As they were driving, Rachel reached over to Quinn and took her hand. Quinn didn't know how this night could get any more perfect and then it did. It was the first time Rachel had instigated a hand hold. This might not be a big deal to other people, but to Quinn it showed her that Rachel wanted her. Well, she at least wanted to hold her hand, and that was perfectly okay with Quinn. Quinn gave Rachel's hand a squeeze.

_Quinn?_

_Yeah, Rachel?_

_Thanks for taking me out tonight. Tonight was the best night I've had in a really long time. _

Quinn just smiled; she didn't need to say anything. Words were not necessary at that point; she just wanted to be content holding Rachel's hand on the drive back to Lima, knowing that she showed the girl she loved the best night in a long time.

They were both tired and began getting ready for bed once they got back to Rachel's house.

Quinn brushed her teeth, washed her face, and changed into her pajamas. Well, they weren't her pajamas; they were Rachel's, the same ones Rachel had let her borrow the night before. She felt content sleeping in them, breathing in the scent of Rachel. She shouted _goodnight _to Rachel and got in the bed.

It wasn't a minute later before Rachel came into the guest bedroom where Quinn was.

_Quinn! What do you think you're doing?_

_Ummm…going to sleep? _

_No…try again._

_Ummm…I'm not sure what to say._

_Well, for one you didn't kiss me goodnight and two, you're in the wrong bed._

Quinn smirked.

She got up out of the bed and gave a Rachel a kiss that she wouldn't ever forget. Rachel moaned when Quinn stuck her tongue into Rachel's mouth and swirled it around. She put her hands on Rachel's waist and pulled her in closer. Rachel's hands had snaked up Quinn's back and she was clawing at it.

Rachel took Quinn's hand and led her into the correct bedroom. They snuggled up in the same position as they had been the previous night. Quinn draped her hand over Rachel's stomach and put her nose in the crook of Rachel's neck. It wasn't too long before they both fallen into a peaceful slumber.


	8. It's Always Been You

_**Hey guys! Hope you all are enjoying the story so far!**_

___**I wanted to make it clear that this fic is starting out in Quinn and Rachel's junior year of high school. I think I forgot to mention that earlier.**_

___**Enjoy this chapter and please, if you wouldn't mind, review!**_

The next few days Quinn and Rachel spent at Quinn's house when Quinn's mother was at work. Quinn was very athletic and felt like she needed to move constantly. She had a basketball court, tennis court, and pool at her disposable. Plus, she needed to work off all that bacon she had been eating at Rachel's house. Rachel was not athletic at all, she was uncoordinated and didn't even know how to play basketball or tennis or any other sport for that matter. So, Quinn took it upon herself to teach the pint sized brunette a thing or two.

Quinn tried to teach Rachel to play tennis first but she could tell it was hard for Rachel to run back and forth when her arms were so short and she couldn't reach the ball with her racket.

They tried basketball next. Rachel surprisingly had good aim and she was able to shoot five 3 pointers in a row. Needless to say, Quinn was impressed. They had played for about two hours and were totally spent so they were lying on the cool, wooden floor of the court, trying to catch their breath and cool off.

_Hey, Quinn?_

_Yeah, Rach?_

_I've always wanted to do something but I've never been able to since I'm so short._

_What would that be?_

_I've always wanted to dunk a basketball._

Quinn didn't know why but she started to laugh. One of those full on belly rolling laughs. She couldn't help herself. One, she was surprised Rachel even knew what the word "dunk" meant and two, she actually wanted to do it. Not only that, Rachel was just the cutest thing she had ever seen and she was so serious about almost everything, including dunking a basketball.

Rachel was not laughing, though. She was completely serious. Quinn straightened her face up and stopped laughing so Rachel wouldn't get mad at her.

_Okay, get up, Rach._

Quinn led up Rachel up to the basketball goal and handed her a basketball.

_Alright, Rach, you ready?_

Rachel nodded her head with a child like smile on her face. Quinn grabbed Rachel's waist and hoisted her up to the rim. Rachel was very light so it wasn't hard for Quinn to lift her up. Rachel dunked the ball in and held onto the rim for a few seconds before letting go.

_Oh my gosh, Quinn! That was so amazing! I've never been that high up in the air before!_

_Glad I could be of service Ms. Rachel Berry, _Quinn teased.

_Quinn can I tell you something?_

_Of course._

_I think you're amazing. You're the most amazing person I've ever met in my whole life. _

Quinn hadn't noticed that she was still holding onto Rachel's waist and that Rachel's hands were on the small of her back. Her hormones went crazy anytime she was near Rachel and being in this close proximity didn't help matters. Rachel's hands then traced along her back and around her rib cages before resting on Quinn's waist. Rachel's eyes were bearing into her soul.

_I have to be honest with you, Quinn, I'm scared. I'm scared of what all this means. I'm scared of my feelings for you. But when we're holding each other like this, I couldn't imagine any other place I'd rather be. _

Rachel crashed her lips into Quinn's. Quinn didn't know how it was possible that Rachel's lips were so soft and perfect but they were and Quinn never wanted to stop kissing those lips. Rachel tugged at Quinn's waist and pulled her in closer. Quinn stuck her tongue in Rachel's mouth and soon they were swirling their tongues together in sync. Rachel broke apart their kiss and moved her head towards Quinn's neck. Quinn gasped when Rachel started sucking on her neck and then biting her flesh.

_Oh…oh my god…oh…Rachel…feels…so good. _

Quinn didn't even care that Rachel was going to give her a hicky. She would proudly display it for the world to see if that's what it took to have Rachel all to herself.

Friday night rolled around quickly and for once in her life, Quinn was nervous about cheering at the football game. Not nervous about the cheering itself. No, that was no problem. She had practiced in Rachel's backyard that morning. She was nervous because she knew Rachel would be there watching her and when she looked at Rachel, all she would be able to think about is kissing her perfect lips and sleeping in Rachel's bed with her.

Quinn had noticed Rachel at the football games before. But what was funny is that she never noticed her there before she was on the cheerleading squad which wasn't until their sophomore year of high school. Quinn had started going to the games in her freshman year when she was dating Finn and she never saw her at any of those games. She knew that for sure because she looked for Rachel everywhere she went. Quinn wondered if Rachel had started going to the games to watch her cheer. Her head filled with doubt when she wondered if Rachel had started going to see Finn play football. She didn't want to ask Rachel about it but she wanted to know badly. Rachel had told her that she wanted Quinn to be completely honest with her so Quinn decided to just ask her out right so she wouldn't be left wondering when she was cheering that night. One less thing for her to worry about. She brought up the subject a few minutes before they needed to leave to go to the game.

_Hey, Rach?_

_Hmmmm? _

_Can I ask you a question?_

_Quinn, you can ask me anything, anytime you want._

_Okay, I was just wondering why you started coming to the football games sophomore year? I never saw you there before that year. _

_I guess this is the part where I have to live up to our honesty agreement, isn't it?_

_Well, yes, that would be nice._

Rachel sighed.

_I was walking past the one of the bulletin boards that year. This was before football season had started. I stopped to read the bulletin about the school musical. Then I saw the announcement was up for who made the cheerleading squad. I noticed that your name was on it. So, when football season started, I came to the games to watch you cheer. I had liked you for so long and I never even talked to you before because I was too scared that you wouldn't like me. So, I figured at least I could come to the games and maybe you would notice me after all that time._

_Oh, Rachel. I've always noticed you. I'll admit I kept my feelings away for a while because I was scared, too. I had never felt that way about anyone before, especially a girl. So, I started dating Finn in hopes of making those feelings go away but it never worked. I was always thinking about you, wondering what you were doing, hoping you were happy during school breaks. _

_You dated Finn only because you were scared of your feelings for me?_

_Yeah…I know that wasn't right of me and that's why I broke it off with him at the end of sophomore year. Like I said, my little plan didn't work anyway. Somehow, it only made my feelings stronger for you because every time I even looked at him, my mind would conjure up an image of you and I would always wish it was you that I was looking at, instead of him._

Quinn jumped in surprise when Rachel started laughing. Quinn was a little offended, they were supposed to be honest with each other and she had just spilled her heart to Rachel and now she was laughing.

_I'm sorry Quinn. I just…you made me laugh because of what you said about Finn. I know you were being serious but it's just funny._

_I hardly see anything funny about that, Rachel. _

_No, I know it's not like ha ha funny. Let me explain, if I may?_

_Go on._

_You said you dated Finn because you were scared of your feelings. That's the same reason I started dating him, too. I only pursued Finn because I knew I couldn't have you so he was the closest thing I could get to you. When you broke up with him at the end of last year, he came running to me like a little lost puppy. We were both lost puppies I guess. I never thought you and him would break up, though. That same night he asked me out and I thought that it was way too soon and he was just doing it because he was hurt. But I was lonely. Lonely for you. So, I selfishly agreed to go out with him and I shouldn't have done that but I did and I was so lonely for you and I thought I couldn't have you so I settled for him. _

_What changed?_

_As you know we dated all last summer up until the beginning of this school year. At the beginning of this year, Finn started talking about how he wanted to marry me after we graduated high school. Then he started talking about how he was going to take over Kurt's dads' auto shop and how we were going to be able to afford a place of our own. To be honest, all that freaked me out. The idea of marriage and settling down doesn't freak me out, but the idea of marrying Finn did. His future plans didn't even include college, Quinn. Can you believe that? But what freaked me out most is that he wanted to stay here in Lima after graduation. He said nothing about my dreams of going to New York City, attending Julliard, and starring on Broadway. It's like he forgot about all of that and those things are what I always talked to him about. After that, I knew it could never work out between us. I think even if he hadn't of said those things; it wouldn't have worked out anyway._

_Why not?_

_Because, Quinn. It's you. It's always been you._

As Rachel said those words, Quinn's eyes began to fill up with tears. Rachel loved her. She knew, although Rachel didn't say it out loud. She didn't have to. Quinn didn't think she could love Rachel anymore than she already did, but just when she thought that, Rachel continued to surprise her.

Quinn kissed Rachel with as much passion as she could muster.

_C'mon, Rach, we don't want to be late for the game. Coach Sylvester would have my head._

Rachel smiled at her as Quinn took her hand and they walked to Quinn's car.

When they got to the school, Quinn walked Rachel up to the bleachers and sat her in a spot where she could see Quinn cheer.

_I think I would know where to sit to get an accurate view of you, Quinn. I have been doing this for awhile, you know._

Quinn smiled. Rachel was such a tease sometimes and she loved it.

_Funny, Rach. _

Quinn pulled some blankets out of her cheer bag.

_Here's a blanket for you to sit on, I know these bleachers get cold and here's two blankets to wrap around you. Oh, and here's a bottle of water and a couple of granola bars for you to snack on in case you get hungry._

_Quinn, you don't have to give me all your stuff. I'll be fine._

_Oh, no, Rach, I have my own water and snack bars. I brought these especially for you._

_You did?_

_Of course._

_You know, Quinn, for someone who used to be so mean to me you sure are very kind to me now._

Quinn smiled. Rachel was noticing the little things Quinn was doing for her. Quinn couldn't have been happier.

_I finally let my feelings be free, Rachel. _

_Me too, Quinn. Me too._

Quinn gave Rachel a peck on the cheek and ran out onto the field.

Quinn was still a bit nervous about cheering in front of Rachel. It wasn't like Rachel hadn't watched her cheer a bunch of times already, that was made perfectly clear. But now Quinn explicitly knew Rachel was there to watch her and it gave her a queasy, butterflies in the stomach feeling.

The cheerleaders gathered around Quinn, asking her if she was feeling better, if she needed anything, and so on. Quinn had sent out a mass text earlier in the week telling them she had come down with a horrible stomach bug and was going to be out the rest of the week. She had assured them she would cheer Friday night come hell or high water. The truth is, if Coach Sylvester wasn't ruthless and a very frightening and intimidating person, Quinn would have gladly skipped cheering that night to spend time with Rachel.

She was just glad Rachel was there. Even though she wouldn't be able to talk to her for at least 3 hours, she could at least look up in the stands and see her smiling face.

The first half of the game went well. The McKinley High football team was actually ahead by 7 points. Once Quinn started cheering, the butterflies in her stomach went away as she looked up at Rachel every chance she got.

Half time quickly approached and the cheerleading squad took their place on the field. At the end of their performance, the other cheerleaders tossed Quinn up in the air and she did the splits.

But something wasn't right. On her way down, somehow, one of her legs got tangled up with the other leg and she wasn't able to lay flat for the other cheerleaders to catch her properly.

She heard Rachel scream and the audience gasp before her world went black.


	9. Waking Up

Quinn awoke to the sounds of people whispering from afar and beeping sounds. She felt like she could barely open her eyes. She was laying flat on her back so all she could see through her eye slits was a white ceiling. After a few minutes she was able to raise her head up a little bit. It took her eyes a few minutes to get adjusted to the color of the room. It was white, too but it was dark in the room and a stream of light was jetting from underneath the door and damn, was that light bright. She continued to asses the room. It hadn't occurred to her where she was just yet. She saw the all the machines beeping and stirring. She noticed a needle in her arm and a tube connected to it. There were wires on her stomach and shoulders connected to another machine. She looked to the left of her bed and saw Rachel covered up in a blanket, asleep in a chair. She was curled up in a fetal position and her head was cocked awkwardly, her hair falling in front of her face. Where the hell were they? Then it occurred to her, she was in the hospital. What the hell had happened? The last thing she remembered was walking Rachel up to the bleachers before she went down to the football field to cheer. Then the pain hit her. She felt like someone was drilling on the back of her head with a jack hammer. She moved her wire free hand to rub the back of her head but that just made it worse. She could feel gauze and cloths wrapped around her head. The pain was just too intense for her to bear.

_My head! Oh shit, my head! Someone help!_

Then, in a flash, Rachel was beside her bed, grasping Quinn's hand in her own.

_Oh my gosh, Quinn! You're awake! Oh, thank god you're awake! Oh, Quinn, you had me so frightened. _

Rachel had tears streaming from her eyes and rolling down her cheeks onto her clothes. Not that Quinn didn't appreciate that Rachel was happy to see that she was awake, but the pain from the back of her head was killing her.

_Rachel…my head…hurts so bad._

_Okay, okay, I'm going to get the nurse!_

Rachel flung open the door and that damn light didn't help matters. Quinn covered her eyes with her hand. It seemed like hours before Rachel finally came back with a nurse, even though Quinn was sure it had been only a few minutes.

The nurse had to check her head and all the machines before she could give Quinn morphine to get rid of the pain.

Rachel was back, holding her hand, when the nurse administered the morphine. The last thing she saw before she fell back to sleep, was Rachel, still crying, but smiling at the same time.

The next time Quinn woke up, it was day time. The curtains of the hospital room were open and it was a bright, sunny day outside.

Quinn was scared. She didn't know what had happened and all of the sudden she was in the hospital. She didn't even know which hospital she was at or in which city. She didn't know how long she had been there. She didn't see Rachel, either. She hoped Rachel was still there, somewhere. She was scared enough as it was.

She looked around, hoping to maybe find her cell phone or something that belonged to her, but she didn't find anything. She did see five bouquets of flowers on the table across from her, along with lots of cards stacked up beside them.

Then she saw something that made her eyes tear up. There, in front of a dozen red roses in a lovely vase, was a framed picture of her and Rachel. They had taken it on that day in the woods, the day of their first kiss. Rachel was sitting in between Quinn's legs, a bright mega watt smile on her face, her arm out stretched in order to take the picture. Quinn was behind her, her head resting on Rachel's shoulder. Quinn was supposed to be smiling, too but she couldn't take her eyes off Rachel. So, in the picture, Quinn was looking at Rachel with a loving expression. They took a few more pictures that day but both Rachel and Quinn agreed that was their favorite one.

She had that aching feeling like she needed Rachel. Then, she remembered. She had woken up one time when it was night and Rachel was there. How much time had passed since that night? Was Rachel even there, at the hospital? She remembered her head hurting like a bitch, but it seemed to be okay now. She looked to her left and noticed the door to the room was open but she didn't see anybody out there. She heard a few muffled voices but nothing that she could make out. She sat there for a minutes, wondering what to do. She felt very tired, but she didn't want to go back to sleep, not knowing the next time she'd wake up. She couldn't fight the urge to sleep, it was too strong. She started to drift off back to sleep but was jolted out of her almost slumber by a noise. Not a noise per say, but a voice; a very loud voice.

She recognized it instantly. Rachel. She couldn't mistake that voice for anyone else's. Quinn could tell she was talking to someone, probably on the phone since she heard only Rachel's voice and no one else's.

_I don't care that I'm missing school, daddy. I'm staying here until Quinn is released. I know daddy. I'm sorry I didn't tell you when I got suspended but I told you what happened and you always tell me to stand up for others because it's the right thing to do. You can punish me later, daddy, but I'm not leaving here without Quinn. _

Quinn didn't want to interrupt Rachel when she was on the phone but she needed to see her, to hold her hand, to look into those beautiful brown eyes.

_Rachel? Rachel!_

Rachel ran into that room like she was on fire. She ran up to Quinn and grasped her hand in her own, tears already starting to flow. She bent down and gave Quinn a passionate kiss right on the lips. Quinn could feel Rachel's tears dripping onto her own face.

_Rachel…where are we? I know we're in a hospital, that's obvious. What day is it? What happened? Why are we here? _

Rachel pulled up a chair and sat in it beside Quinn's bed, taking her hand once again.

_I knew you'd have questions when you woke up, Quinn. They said…the doctor said…he said…you might not… wake up. But I knew you would! I sat here every day and night and held your hand and stroked your cheek, hoping you'd feel me. I sang to you, hoping you'd hear me and then that night you woke up, I knew you were going to be okay. The doctor said that was a very good sign. He said you might not wake up for a couple more days after that, but that was okay, too! Oh, Quinn, you have no idea how happy I am that you're awake!_

_Rachel…do you think you could, you know, start from the beginning?_

_Oh! Sorry! Yes, of course. What's the last thing you remember before waking up here?_

_Well, I remember waking up the night that you were talking about. Before that, I remember us going to the football game. I walked you up to the bleachers and then I went down to the field to cheer. After that, nothing._

_At half time, you and the other cheerleaders did your routine. At the very end of the routine, the cheerleaders tossed you up in the air and you did the splits. Your right leg got tangled up with your left as you were coming down. You would have been able to land safely in spite of that but the cheerleader that was supposed to catch your upper body on your left side was sick and weak and she wasn't able to hold your weight so she dropped you. You hit the ground awfully hard, you were knocked out completely. I came running down from the bleachers. By the time I got to the field, the paramedics were already assessing you. I convinced them to let me ride in the ambulance with you. They initially took you to Lima General Hospital but the school notified your mom and she came up there and had you transferred here. We're at Cincinnati Children's Hospital Medical Center. They had you transferred by helicopter so I rode with you in the helicopter and your mom drove up here. _

_Wow. So we're like two hours from Lima. What day is it?_

_Well, you had your accident on Friday, the 18th. Today is Wednesday, the 23rd. So, we've been here about five days. _

_FIVE DAYS? What about school? I've missed three days of school! I'm going to be so behind! You mean to tell me I've been asleep for five days?_

_Quinn, I know you're upset, but you need to calm down. If you get upset, your head will start to hurt again. Please, just take a few deep breaths. Everything is going to be fine. I'll tell you more but you have to promise me you'll stay calm, alright?_

Quinn took some deep breaths and nodded.

_Alright, so they transferred you here and yes, we are about two hours from Lima. Your mom wanted to make sure you got the best care possible and this is the best hospital in Ohio. They did brain scans on you and they showed you were…you were…alright, now I need to take some deep breaths. _

_Rachel, please, tell me. I want to know what happened._

_The scans showed you were bleeding into your brain from the fall. They did surgery on you that night. They were able to stop the bleeding but the doctors and surgeons were concerned that you weren't waking up. That's why I was so relieved when you woke up that night. That was on Monday, the 21st when you woke up. After that, they were sure you were going to be fine. _

_Wait…wait…so, you're telling me I had BRAIN surgery just five nights ago? _

_I know you're scared, Quinn. Trust me; I've been a nervous wreck. But I've been here with you this whole time. I never left your side. I slept every night in that chair right over there. The only time that I left this room was to go down to the cafeteria to eat and to step outside in the hall to talk on the phone. _

Quinn started crying. She couldn't believe this had happened to her. One of the cheerleaders had dropped her. She was sure it was Julie. Julie had looked sick but Quinn thought nothing of it. Then, she wakes up in the hospital with her head hurting like a son of a bitch. The next time she wakes up, her head feels better, but Rachel tells her she had brain surgery five nights ago to stop a bleed in her brain. Rachel. Rachel had been there the whole time, never leaving her side. She even overheard Rachel telling one of her dads she wasn't leaving that hospital without Quinn.

Rachel leaned over and wiped Quinn's tears away and kissed her cheek.

_I know it's a lot to take in, Quinn. But I'm going to be here with you, I promise. I'm not going to leave you. _

Quinn squeezed Rachel's hand. She wanted to tell Rachel how much she loved her and how she was so thankful that Rachel had stayed with her all that time. But she wanted Rachel to know she really meant it and that it wasn't just the medicine talking. She opted to ask Rachel another question before she drifted back off to sleep. She pointed to the table where the flowers and cards were.

_What is all that?_

Rachel turned her head to where Quinn was pointing.

_Everyone's been here, Quinn. All your friends, the Glee club members, your mom, your aunts, uncles, cousins, grandparents, Coach Sylvester, Mr. Schue, Ms. Pillsbury. Santana and Brittany brought those yellow daisies. Your mom brought the white tulips. Finn brought the sunflowers. Mr. Schue brought the daffodils. And… the dozen red roses are from me. I wanted you to have that picture of us here just in case you woke up and I wasn't here with you. You have like fifty cards over there, I'm sure. There's a lot more stuff like teddy bears and get well baskets. Your mom took all that stuff home because it was crowding the room and the nurses said you couldn't have that much stuff in here. Imagine that! You have so many people that care about you, Quinn._

Quinn thought to herself: she did have a lot people that cared about her. She just hadn't noticed before. She had been too busy trying to uphold her queen bee status at McKinley. She had never thought much into the future. Like what would happen after high school was over. That thought never occurred to her. Now, she was staring into the eyes of the girl she loved. Of all the people she knew, she was sure Rachel cared the most. Rachel had stayed with her day and night, waiting for her to wake up. Quinn knew she was going to have to re-evaluate herself once she got to go home and got better.

Her thoughts didn't stay with her much longer as she started to drift off.  
><em>Rachel?<em>

_Yes, Quinn?_

_Will you stay with me?_

_I'm not going anywhere, Quinn._

Rachel got up from the chair she was sitting in and climbed into the hospital bed with Quinn. Quinn was sure that was against hospital rules, but at that moment in time she didn't care. Rachel curled up one side, facing Quinn, and held her hand while her other hand stroked Quinn's cheek. Quinn's eyes were barely staying open but she had to ask Rachel one more question before she could sleep.

_Rachel?_

_Hmmm?_

_How did you convince my mom to let you ride in the helicopter with me and to stay here with me? Whenever I get hurt, she usually goes into super mom mode._

_Well, your mom and I had a few very long talks. She needed to be at work on Monday. She was going to take off but I told her I could stay here with you. She refused at first, but I eventually was able to wear her down once I told her the truth. It was the only way she was going to agree to it._

_What do you mean tell her the truth?_

Quinn could barely register Rachel's words in her head as her body's need to sleep took over.

_I told her that I love you._


	10. Going Home

Quinn had to stay in the hospital for the rest of the week. She was very thankful Rachel had stayed with her. She was sure she would have gone crazy if not for Rachel keeping her company and making her laugh.

Coach Sylvester had come to visit on Friday afternoon. Quinn had never seen Coach S like that before. She looked tired and frazzled. She kept saying how sorry she was for Quinn's accident. Rachel told her later that Coach S felt responsible for the accident because she knew Julie was sick and not 100% but wouldn't let her stay home and threatened to kick her off the cheerleading squad if she missed cheering at the game. Quinn felt a little better that Coach S was taking responsibility for her actions. It was just sad that someone that to get hurt for her to realize she needed to ease up with the military style coaching. Rachel also told Quinn the school was undergoing investigation and Coach S might lose her job. Even though Quinn hated the way Coach S treated her and the other cheerleaders, she was a good coach and Quinn had a soft spot for the woman.

On Friday night, Rachel's dads came to see both her and Rachel. Hiram had drove Rachel's car up there and Leroy had followed him in their van. They wanted Rachel to have her car for when she would finally come home. That was actually the first time Quinn had met Mr. and Mr. Berry. They were kind people and Quinn could see where Rachel's generosity and love came from. Rachel's dads wanted to take Rachel out for dinner since she hadn't left the hospital in a week and they said they could bring Quinn anything she wanted to eat. Rachel absolutely refused. Quinn was able to hear the conversation between Rachel and Hiram. Leroy had gone down to the gift shop to look around.

_I told you already, daddy. The only way I'm leaving this hospital is if Quinn is going with me. _

_Rachel, you can't stay here with her. You need to let her mother bear this responsibility. I know she's your friend but think of how much school you're missing._

_Is this why you and dad came here? To bring me home? _

_Well, yes. But your dad figured that if we couldn't talk you into it, at least you'd have your car if you decided you wanted to._

_I'm sorry daddy, but I'm not leaving. I'm not worried about school or anything else like that. The only thing I'm worried about is when Quinn is going to get to come home. Until then, this is where I'll be._

_At least let me and your dad take you out for a nice dinner. We'll bring Quinn back something. _

_Thank you for the offer daddy, but I want to stay here. _

_Rachel, why are you putting this responsibility on yourself? You're just a kid. _

_I'm seventeen daddy, I'm not a kid. _

Quinn could tell Rachel was trying to find the words to explain why she wanted to stay here with the girl who had bullied her constantly over the years, but they were interrupted by Leroy who had returned from browsing the gift shop. Rachel's dads left soon after that and Quinn couldn't help but feel guilty that Rachel was missing school and just missing out on her life all because of Quinn.

_Rachel?_

_Yes, Quinn?_

_You can go you know. I mean…if you need to…or want to. You can go back home. It's going to take a while for you to get caught back up on your school work. We've already missed two weeks of school. _

Quinn immediately regretted saying those words because Rachel looked like she was going to burst into tears.

Rachel whispered, _Do you want me to go?_

Quinn sighed. Of course she didn't want Rachel to go. If she could have her way, they'd leave this hospital, drive back to Lima, pack their things, and go live on some remote island just her and Rachel. But that wasn't reality. She contemplated, just for a second, telling Rachel to leave and that she didn't need her to look after her but when she looked at that beautiful face, the words could never form on her lips. She had to be honest with Rachel even though honesty came with selfishness.

_No. I don't want you to go. But I heard what your dad said and he's right. I feel guilty because you've been holed up in this hospital with me for a week and your missing school and missing out on life._

_Quinn, I don't care that I'm missing school. As you know I'm very intelligent and making up missed assignments will be a breeze for me. And I guarantee you I'm not missing out on life. Sure, I'm missing Glee club but that's not what I care about. I care about you, Quinn. Anywhere you are is where I want to be._

Rachel curled up beside Quinn on the hospital bed where she had slept with Quinn for the past two nights. Rachel was able to talk the nurses into letting her do it. Quinn wasn't quite sure how she had managed to do that, but she didn't care, sleeping beside Rachel was the best thing in the world.

_Quinn? Do you remember our conversation from Wednesday night? Right before you fell asleep?_

_Ummm…no, I'm sorry Rach. Everything was kind of a blur that day._

_Oh no, yes, I understand completely. You had just woken up that day so it must've been confusing and disorienting to say the least._

Quinn didn't understand why Rachel looked sad after Quinn had said she didn't remember their conversation. It must have been important to Rachel because she had turned over away from Quinn and had curled up into a ball. Quinn could hear sniffling sounds coming from Rachel. Quinn took Rachel's shoulder and rolled her back over.

_Rachel, what's wrong? Why are you crying?_

_Oh, it's nothing, Quinn. I'm just tired. Emotionally tired, I guess._

_Rachel, I know when you're fibbing. Tell me._

_I just want to sleep Quinn. Okay?_

Quinn nodded her head, not wanting to push the issue. Rachel turned back over and quickly fell asleep. Quinn couldn't sleep though; she wanted to know what she said that made Rachel so sad. She couldn't bear the thought of Rachel being upset at her. Even though her mind was racing, the medicine being pumped into her body eventually won, and she too fell asleep.

The Glee club, along with Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury, came to visit Quinn the next day. The nurses agreed that Quinn could go outside for a little while with her friends as long as remained in her wheelchair. As much as she hated it, she agreed, because she missed her friends and the fresh air and she wanted Rachel to have some social interaction with someone besides her. The nurses wheeled Quinn to back patio of the hospital. Quinn smiled when the cool breeze of the fall air brushed her face. She sat a table with Santana, Brittany, Mercedes, and Tina while Rachel was across the way talking with Kurt, Blaine, Finn, Artie, Puck, Mike, Sam, Mr. Schue, and Ms. Pillsbury.

Brittany quickly got bored and wanted ice cream so Santana sent Mercedes and Tina with her to the cafeteria to get her some.

Quinn was relieved that she could talk with Santana alone. Santana was her best friend and she missed her crazy, bitchy self. Quinn wanted to tell Santana about her and Rachel. She still didn't exactly know what she and Rachel were yet. She just knew she wanted to be with her 24/7 and she was pretty sure she loved the little pint sized singer. Quinn knew Santana could relate because she was in love with Brittany and they had been dating for almost a year. It was the happiest Quinn had ever seen Santana. Quinn didn't know how Santana would react, though. They had picked on Rachel relentlessly and Quinn was unsure if Santana did it because Quinn instigated it or if Santana actually hated Rachel with a passion.

As soon as Brittany, Mercedes, and Tina had left and were out of earshot Santana said to Quin:

_So, are you getting tired of the hobbit yet? Want me to tell her to leave?_

_No! I mean…no, don't tell her to leave. She's…nice…to have around ya know. _

_Okay, seriously Q, that fall must have injured your brain more than I thought because the Quinn I know would've told RuPaul to get the hell out of dodge a long time ago._

_San, don't call her names._

Quinn turned to see where Rachel was, hoping she couldn't hear their conversation. She was relieved when she saw Rachel laughing at something Kurt had said. She was happy to see Rachel smiling and laughing with her friends. It made Quinn smile, too.

Santana sighed when she saw a smile form across Quinn's face.

_You know, Q, I didn't want to admit it to myself. I didn't want to admit that I loved Brittany. I was scared of all the looks, the talks, and the stares. But sometimes you have to let yourself fall for that special person. Rachel loves you, Quinn. And you love her._

Quinn's face went white. Santana knew. Santana knew and wait…did she just say Rachel loved her? But how did she know? She had to gasp for air because she had temporarily stopped breathing from the shock of what Santana had said.

_San, what are you talking about?_

_You know exactly what I'm talking about, Q. You think I don't know where you were last week? You suddenly got "sick" when you found out Rachel had been suspended. You came with her to the football game. She ran out onto the field when you had your accident. You should've seen her, Q. She was a nervous wreck, crying as they lifted you into the ambulance. No one knew how bad you were hurt. She rode in the ambulance with you, rode in the helicopter with you when they transferred you here. She's the only one that's been here with you this whole time. If that's not love, I don't know what is._

Quinn caught Rachel's eye. My god, she was beautiful. Quinn gave her a little smile and wave and Rachel did the same. Then all of the sudden, it came back to her. It hit her like a ton of bricks. Waking up in the hospital, wanting Rachel, Rachel being there, Rachel's phone conversation with one of her dads, Rachel telling her about the accident. She gasped. The conversation when they were lying in her hospital bed two nights ago. Quinn had asked Rachel how she had convinced Quinn's mom to go home and let Rachel stay with her.

_I told her that I love you._

No wonder Rachel had been so upset when she had asked Quinn if she remembered. Rachel had told Quinn's mom that she loved her. Rachel loved Quinn. Quinn loved her right back. Finally, she knew. She knew what she wanted out of life. Everything fell into place once she remembered those words Rachel had spoken. She wanted to be with Rachel wholeheartedly and completely. She wanted to be Rachel's girlfriend, her fiancé, and eventually her wife. She wanted to go with Rachel to New York City after they graduated. She wanted to marry her and then have little Fabray-Berry babies once they were together for a while. She wanted to watch Rachel perform on Broadway and bring her flowers on her opening night. She wanted a life with Rachel.

Quinn desperately wanted to tell Rachel then and there that she loved her too but she wanted to tell her outside of the hospital walls. She didn't want Rachel to remember that special moment in a hospital.

The Glee club left later that day and she thanked Santana for making her see the light.

Rachel and Quinn spent the rest of the weekend watching movies and playing cards and board games that Kurt and Blaine had brought for them.

They got wonderful news on Monday morning when the doctor came to assess Quinn and told them she was well enough to go home but would have to miss that week of school so that her head could heal from the surgery. Quinn didn't even care about missing school, she was just so overjoyed that she could finally get home and out of the hospital and back to her life.

That afternoon Quinn was released from the hospital. She grinned from ear to ear when Rachel slid into the driver's seat and they pulled out of the hospital and onto the freeway. Quinn grasped Rachel's hand and gave it a squeeze.

_I'm so happy we're going home, Rachel. It feels so good to be out of that hospital. _

_Agreed. I'm just sad you're not going to be at school. I called my dads to let them know you were coming home. They threatened to ground me if I didn't go back to school tomorrow. And if I were to be grounded, I couldn't see you and I just can't have that. So, I called your mom and she is going to stay with you during the day and work from home this week then I'm going to come after school while she goes to the office. And maybe if we're lucky, I'll get to stay the night with you._

_I'd like that. I'd like that a lot._

Quinn was happy Rachel agreed to go back to school. It was important that Rachel made good grades so she could go to NYC for college. The rest of the drive back to Lima was fun as they turned the radio up and sang along to their favorite songs and stopped for ice cream.

As they approached Quinn's house, she began to feel sad. She was happy to be home but that meant Rachel would be leaving soon and going home.

They were greeted by Quinn's mom as soon as they got in the door. Rachel took Quinn up to her room and got her settled in bed and turned the TV to Quinn's favorite channel and unpacked Quinn's things while Quinn's mom started dinner.

After a little while, Quinn's mom came up to Quinn's room to check on them.

_Rachel, do you mind going to check on dinner? I need to talk to Quinn for a moment._

_Sure, Ms. Fabray!_

Rachel bounded down the stairs and Quinn could hear Rachel gag at the smell and probably the sight of what Judy was cooking, chicken.

_How are you feeling Quinnie?_

_I'm fine, mom. Just tired._

_Well, I didn't want you to be upset with me because I wasn't there at the hospital with you. I figured Rachel would be more fun and she put up a fight to stay there with you. I figured if she wanted to stay that bad then I should let her._

_I'm not mad at you, mom. I wanted Rachel there._

Judy smiled knowingly. But Quinn was sure her mom didn't know that Quinn knew that Rachel had told her mom that she loved her daughter. She really didn't care at that point, obviously her mom was okay with it or she would have said something to Quinn about it.

Judy gave Quinn a kiss on the head.

_I'll send Rachel back up._

Rachel came back up a few minutes later with a tray full of food. Quinn's mouth watered. It had been two weeks since she had a decent meal. She smiled when she realized her mom had also made Rachel a salad and had cooked her some vegetables.

Both Quinn and Rachel ate until they were so full, they could barely sit up. It was almost 9 o clock and Quinn knew Rachel would be leaving soon. She couldn't let Rachel leave without letting her know how Quinn felt about her.

_I don't want to leave you, Quinn. But I promised my dads I would come home tonight. _

_It's okay, Rach. I understand. I just wanted to talk to you about something before you left._

_Okay, what do you want to talk about?_

Quinn took a big, deep breath and slowly let it out. She couldn't back out now. It was time.

_I remember the conversation. That Wednesday night. The first time you and I slept in the hospital bed together. I didn't remember it when you asked me, though. I couldn't understand why you were sad that I didn't remember. Then, the day the Glee club came to visit, all of the sudden, I remembered. I didn't want to talk to you about it then though because I wanted to tell you when I got to come home because I wanted it to be special. I wanted it to be more special than this, but I just couldn't wait to tell you._

_Tell me what, Quinn?_

_That I love you too, Rachel. I've loved you for almost three years. I just was so scared. I'll never be able to tell you how sorry I am that I made fun of you and bullied you all those years. But I'm not scared anymore, because I realized I never want to be without you. I love you so much._

Quinn didn't realize what happened because it happened so fast. Before she could speak another word, Rachel's lips were attached to hers. It felt so right and natural to be kissing Rachel. Quinn moaned as Rachel's teeth tugged on her lower lip.

Rachel took a moment to lean into Quinn's ear and whisper, _I love you Quinn._


	11. Thankful For You

_**Thank you all for reviewing! Keep at it!**_

___**Hope you are all enjoying th****e story so far!**_

_**Happy Thanksgiving!**_

Quinn hated the days during that week that she had to miss school. It had been a while since she and her mom had spent any quality time together and they didn't quite know what to say to each other. So Quinn's mom spent the majority of her days in her office, coming out to make Quinn breakfast and lunch and check on her every few hours. Other than that, Quinn was by herself during the day and she didn't like it. She thrived on social interaction and not getting any was killing her. Rachel would text her as often as she could and would sneak away to the bathroom during lunch to call Quinn. Quinn looked forward to 4 o'clock when Rachel would arrive at her house and her mother would leave to go to the office. She loved her mom, but seeing Rachel was the highlight of her day. Rachel would tell Quinn all about her day and what was going on with the other Glee club members. She started bringing Quinn some of her missed assignments and helped her work on them. She would make Quinn dinner, anything Quinn wanted, and then they would curl up in Quinn's bed and watch movies or just talk. Quinn was grateful to Rachel for being there for her but she missed being independent. She wanted to cheer, to run, to play tennis and basketball, to ride her four wheeler. But all of those activities had to wait until her head was completely healed.

Rachel had figured out a way to brush Quinn's hair so that the bald spot from when they shaved her head for the surgery wouldn't show. Quinn loved feeling Rachel's hands on her. She especially loved when Rachel would brush her hair and then run her fingers through it. It gave Quinn goose bumps to even think about it.

Quinn felt relieved when the weekend finally rolled around. At least she felt like she wasn't missing out on school during the weekends. Although, she and Rachel spent most of it holed up in her room, both of them working on assignments.

On Saturday night, Rachel took Quinn for a drive around Lima. Quinn rolled the window down and let the breeze waft through her hair. It was the first time she'd been outside in a week. She looked at Rachel and couldn't help but think how lucky she was to have Rachel as her girlfriend. But wait…was Rachel her girlfriend? She wasn't sure. They acted like girlfriends. They kissed, they slept in the same bed, they were kind and sweet to each other, they held hands almost all the time. That's what girlfriends do…right?

Quinn wasn't exactly sure how being another girl's girlfriend worked. The only person she had ever dated was Finn. They had kissed, but that T-Rex had some sort of drooling problem because Quinn would always feel like she was drowning any time they kissed. She guessed Finn was good to her. He took her out almost every weekend but it was always to the same place and the same movie theater and they always talked about the same things. She held his hand only at his request, she never instigated it, his hands were roughed and calloused and she didn't like them. And she sure as hell had never slept in Finn Hudson's bed. No fucking way.

She compared her relationship with Rachel to hers with Finn. Rachel was a little tiny thing and for once, Quinn felt like the protector in the relationship. Rachel was more than kind to Quinn and as sweet as could be but she was also fierce, driven, and determined and Quinn loved that about her. When they kissed, it was like fireworks every single time. Rachel's lips were soft and perfect and always tasted like cherry. Quinn shivered when she thought about Rachel's lips on hers and Rachel's hands around her waist. She loved sleeping next to Rachel, curled up behind her. She wished she could sleep with her every single night.

Quinn was only human and she couldn't help it, but her mind would wander to other parts of the relationship she would like to have with Rachel. The physical parts. Not just kissing, but sex. She had never given Finn that satisfaction of letting him think that she wanted to have sex with him. Because, as much as Quinn knew it would hurt Finn's feelings, she really didn't want to have sex with him even though he was her boyfriend. No, her dreams consisted of her and one Rachel Berry ever since eighth grade. Now that both Quinn and Rachel were long out of their awkward phase, sex was on her mind constantly. She and Rachel had never even talked about having sex. The word sex had never been spoken during one of their infamous conversations. She wanted to have sex with Rachel. And she wanted it bad. But she wasn't sure if Rachel wanted to have sex as much as she did or even at all. She wasn't even sure if Rachel was her girlfriend or not and she was thinking about having sex with her. Good grief.

She figured she would need to talk with Rachel about this. But first, she wanted to talk about the being girlfriends part. She wanted Rachel to be her girlfriend, she wanted her all to herself and she wasn't ashamed to admit it.

Rachel took Quinn to the park where they sat on a nearby bench facing the lake. They watched couples playing with their kids, friends jogging together, and an old couple taking a stroll along the path. Quinn smiled at the old couple. They looked so happy together, holding hands, and laughing. She only hoped that she would grow old with Rachel and they would be that happy.

_Rachel?_

_Yes, Quinn?_

_Can we talk?_

_Of course, Quinn. What would you like to discuss?_

_I was just…you know…just…wondering…if…ummm_

_Quinn, take a deep breath, your letting your nerves get the best of you. Whatever it is, you can tell me._

Quinn took a few breaths for good measure and hoped this time the words would flow freely from her mouth, and mostly, from her heart.

_I was just wondering if you would like to be my girlfriend. You know, officially._

_Well, Quinn I already considered myself your girlfriend. But yes, I would love to be your girlfriend…officially._

She said yes! Rachel said yes! And now Rachel was Quinn's girlfriend and nothing could be more perfect.

After a heavy make out session behind a tree, facing away from the lake, Rachel had to get Quinn back home before Quinn's mom flipped her lid.

_We're going back to school on Monday, Quinn._

_Yeah, I kind of figured that's where we'd be going._

_Funny, Quinn. I'm asking what do you want to tell people and how do you want me to act around you? I don't want to embarrass you._

The words shocked Quinn to her core. Did Rachel really think Quinn would be embarrassed of her? It didn't take Quinn that long to realize what Rachel was thinking. They had been enemies for three years and now all of the sudden; they were best friends, not to mention girlfriends. Rachel didn't want Quinn to loose her queen bee status that she had worked so hard to obtain. Quinn guessed she had forgotten to tell Rachel that none of that mattered anymore and she only wanted her.

_Rachel, I will never be embarrassed you of you. I love you and I am so proud of you for all you have achieved. I want you to be comfortable with this. With us. If you want to hold my hand at school then I will hold yours, proudly so. I will kiss you at your locker before class, if you let me. I don't care about my social status anymore. I want you, Rachel. That's all I want is you. _

Quinn kissed Rachel with all she had just to lay the icing on top of the cake.

_You make me so happy, Quinn. I love you so much._

The next Monday at school, they walked in together, hand in hand. Sure, everyone stared but Quinn didn't care and she hoped Rachel didn't either. Quinn wasn't worried about them getting slushied. Oh no, Santana had already taken care of that. Quinn wondered what threat Santana had made to anyone who so much as stared too long at Quinn and Rachel. Quinn shook her head, Santana drove her nuts sometimes but that girl was her best friend and she couldn't have asked for a better one.

The next month of school flew by quickly. They were busy with school projects, tests, not to mention all the homework the teachers had just magically decided to pile on them. Rachel was volunteering at a local children's home after school and Quinn was back to cheerleading after being cleared from her doctor. They were still both in Glee club, too. Quinn didn't like being away from Rachel like that. It didn't feel right and she missed her tremendously. Quinn lived for the weekends when they would get a break from their hectic schedules and spend the weekends together either at her or Rachel's house.

One Friday afternoon, Rachel had taken Quinn to the doctor for one of her post surgery check ups. In the waiting room, Rachel brought up the subject of the holidays.

_You know, Quinn, Thanksgiving break is coming up next week._

_Oh my gosh, I know. A whole week off school! I can't wait to just relax and for us to hang out everyday together._

_That's what I wanted to talk to you about._

Quinn felt a panic rush through her body. She didn't know what Rachel was going to say and it scared her.

_Rachel…are you…are you breaking up with me?_

_Quinn Lucy Fabray! How dare you say such a thing? Goodness!_

_Okay, okay, I'm sorry! What about the break?_

Rachel sighed.

_Every year my dads and I take a trip to California to visit my family. It's the only time we ever see them. I asked them if I could skip going this year and they said absolutely not. I don't want to be away from you, Quinn, but I have to go. We're leaving on Monday and we won't be back until Saturday evening. And it's tearing me up inside because I've never been away from you that long and I don't want to be but I feel like I don't have a choice._

_Rachel, go. Visit your family. It's a week. I don't want you to go, believe me I don't but you need to see your family. We'll skype on our laptops and talk on the phone and text all week long. Gosh…I don't want you to go, Rachel, I'm going to miss you so much._

A few tears dripped down Quinn's cheeks and she wondered how she hadn't noticed she had been crying the whole time she had been talking. Was Rachel being gone for a week really going to be that bad? She didn't know. She didn't ever want to know but apparently, starting on Monday, she would.

She cherished that weekend with Rachel. They spent it hiking in the woods and laying under the stars. Quinn never wanted to forget that night that they had spread out a few blankets and cuddled up in the crisp night air. She held onto Rachel as if she would never see her again.

As much as Quinn hated it, Monday morning rolled around and she offered to drive Rachel and her dads to the airport. She waited in the terminal with them until it was time for them to board. They had already hugged each other goodbye. Quinn didn't kiss Rachel before she turned to board the plane. She didn't know if Rachel had told her dads about them yet and she didn't want to cause a scene between the four of them.

She watched Rachel, as her carry on suitcase that she was wheeling behind her, disappeared from her vision. She turned to leave, she didn't want to watch the plane take off the run way. It would be too hard for her to bear. She was only about three steps out of the terminal when she heard her name being called.

_Quinn! Quinn! Wait, Quinn!_

_Rachel? Rachel! You're going to miss the plane. What are you doing?_

Rachel kissed Quinn right there in the airport.

_I couldn't leave without a kiss. And I couldn't leave without telling you that I love you. And that I'm going to miss you so much, I can't even stand to think about it._

_I love you, Rachel. Now go before the plane leaves without you!_

Rachel ran back and turned one last time to look at Quinn before disappearing again. Quinn felt like she had the wind knocked out of her. That was some kiss! She sat down in one of the seats from the terminal. She had promised herself she would leave before the plane took off. But her promise to herself was broken, as she watched the plane jet off with the girl she loved on it.

The next few days were miserable for Quinn. She tried to be happy and have some fun without Rachel but it was proving to be rather difficult. The Fabray's always did Thanksgiving at her house. Her family had arrived on Tuesday. When they were there it always chaotic. She grimaced when she saw her sister and her sister's boyfriend curled up on the couch. That was where she and Rachel curled up together and watched movies. She didn't like it when her aunt sat at the far end left barstool. That's where Rachel sat when they did homework in the kitchen. She yelled at her young cousins to get out of the indoor basketball court. That's where Quinn had lifted Rachel up to slam dunk the ball and also where they had rolled around on the floor, making out and laughing at the same time. Everywhere she looked, she was reminded of Rachel.

She wasn't able to keep in touch with Rachel like they planned. Quinn's family was keeping her busy and Rachel and her family were out during the days, taking in the California sights, and didn't return to where they were staying until late. The ache she felt without Rachel was unbearable. She wanted to hold her, to kiss her lips, and tell her she was beautiful. She hoped Saturday evening would come quickly so she could pick Rachel and her dads up from the airport.

On the evening of Thanksgiving, Quinn and her family sat down to eat the meal they had been preparing for almost two days. They had barely started eating when the doorbell rang. Quinn got up to answer it and there, on her doorstep, was her love, Rachel. Quinn threw her arms around Rachel and sobbed into her coat. She had missed Rachel so much and she had come back for Thanksgiving. She held onto Rachel's waist and kissed those beautiful lips, tasting the salt from her tears, and she was sure the salt from Rachel's tears as well.

Quinn's tears eventually dried up and she was able to form coherent words.

_Rachel…oh my gosh, what are you doing here? I can't believe you're here!_

_My dads saw how miserable I was without you. I told them I wanted to be here with you which launched us into a three hour conversation about how I feel about you. They said they had a hunch something was going on. Quinn, Thanksgiving is about being thankful for the people and blessings you have in your life. It's not about the food or the decorations or any of that stuff. I wanted to spend our first Thanksgiving together because all of the people and blessings in this world, I'm most thankful for you. _


	12. Meet Charlie

Rachel spent the next few days with Quinn and her family while Rachel's dads were still in California. Quinn loved spending the holiday with Rachel; it made it so much more special to be spending it with the girl she loved.

Quinn was amazed at how much Rachel got along with her family. But then she figured, how could anyone not love that little pint sized brunette? Rachel even ran to the store to get Quinn's grandmother some medicine when she caught a cold. Quinn's older sister, Charlie, had taken a liking to Rachel immediately. Quinn couldn't help but feel a little jealous. Even though they were sisters, Quinn and Charlie had never gotten along growing up, and Quinn was relieved when Charlie moved to Texas to take a job offer. She only saw Charlie at Thanksgiving, Christmas, and Easter. She didn't like it when Charlie came home for the holidays. She was bossy, arrogant, and narcissistic. She ordered Quinn around the house even though she didn't live there anymore. Quinn's mom ignored her daughter's bickering; always saying it's what siblings do.

Charlie had started talking with Rachel at the dinner table on Thanksgiving. She asked her about school, Glee club, after graduation plans, and so on. Charlie never let Quinn get in a word in edge wise. That was another thing Quinn didn't like about Charlie, she always had to be the center of attention. Not only that, but Charlie was taking all of Rachel's attention and Quinn could feel a fire ignite inside of her. She had never felt so jealous in all her life but this was Rachel, the girl she was madly in love with.

Early Friday morning, the Fabray's, along with Rachel, went Black Friday shopping. They went to the local mall to try to score some good deals on clothes and electronics. It was a mad house, chaotic, with people running around everywhere. Quinn kept a tight grip on Rachel's hand. She was worried, with Rachel being so small, that she would get trampled. She noticed people in her family looking at them holding hands, but she wasn't embarrassed or ashamed, and she wouldn't let Rachel get hurt in all that madness.

A couple hours into shopping, Charlie wanted to go across the street from the mall to Target to check out their sales. Quinn didn't want to go, she was worn out, and all she wanted to do was crawl up into her bed with Rachel and sleep. Rachel wanted to go to Target too so Charlie offered for Rachel to go with her and Quinn could meet up with them later. Quinn didn't like that idea at all, she could work up some energy to go with Rachel and was about to object to it.

_That's a great idea, Charlie! I know you're tired, Quinn. Charlie and I can just run over there real quick and see what sales they have then we can all meet up for breakfast. Sound good, Quinn?_

Quinn was unsure of what to say. She didn't want to come off as the possessive girlfriend type. She knew that would never fly in Rachel's book. She had to trust Rachel, even if that meant trusting Rachel with her bitchy sister.

_Yeah, Rach. That sounds good. Be careful, okay?_

_I'm always careful, _Rachel said with a smile.

She gave Quinn a quick peck on the cheek and went off with Charlie.

Quinn counted the minutes until Rachel texted her to let Quinn know they were done shopping and heading back to the mall to pick up Quinn.

Quinn could feel her blood boiling when they pulled up in Charlie's car and she had to sit in the back. It was disheartening to watch Rachel and Charlie joking and laughing over something that happened while they were at Target.

They went to breakfast and shopped for a few more hours. Quinn was relieved when they finally were headed home. She immediately went up to her room and fell asleep on her bed, expecting Rachel to follow suit. She woke up about three hours later and noticed Rachel wasn't there. She heard laughing coming from downstairs. She peered over the banister and saw Rachel and Charlie in the living room, watching a movie, and rolling on the floor, laughing. Quinn felt a singe of pain in her heart. That was supposed to be her laughing with Rachel. She felt tears stinging her face and went back to her room. She couldn't help but sob. What if Rachel liked Charlie now? She couldn't even bear to listen to them laughing anymore so she turned up her music and laid back down on her bed. She must have fallen back asleep again because the next time she opened her eyes, it was dark. She flipped on her light and noticed a note on her desk.

_Quinn,_

_Charlie and I have gone to see a movie. I came up to your room to ask you to come, but you were sleeping and I know how tired you were, so I didn't want to wake you. See you when we get back!_

_Love,_

_Rachel_

Rachel had gone without her. With Charlie. To a movie. How could this day get any worse? Quinn considered going to the movie theater and finding Rachel and taking her home but she knew Rachel wouldn't like that, so she opted to wait until they returned.

It was almost ten o'clock when Quinn saw headlights pulling up in the driveway. She didn't leave her room to greet Rachel and Charlie at the door. She was already upset and if she saw them laughing together, it would rip her to pieces even more than she already was.

She heard a knock on the door and meak, _May I come in, Quinn?_

She breathed a sigh of relief when it was Rachel's voice that came from the other side of the door, and not Charlie's.

Quinn got up to answer the door and opened it. Rachel was standing there, as cute as she could be.

_I hope you're not mad at me, Quinn. _

Quinn didn't respond and went to sit on her bed, patting it for Rachel to come sit beside her. Quinn took Rachel's hands in her own and gave Rachel a kiss for the ages. Rachel tangled her hands in Quinn's hair and pulled her closer. Quinn's hands rested on Rachel's waist. Quinn broke their kiss and began gently biting and tugging at Rachel's neck. Rachel dug her nails into Quinn's back and moaned. Rachel climbed into Quinn's lap and Quinn could feel the friction between their jeans. Quinn was sure they had made out for almost an hour and she was wiped from the lack of air.

_Rachel, I'm not mad at you. I just was a little bit jealous I guess because you were spending time with Charlie today and it's not that I don't want you to spend time with other people because I do and I don't mind one bit. I just know how Charlie is and she turns on this charm but she's not a very nice person, Rachel, and I was just concerned._

_Quinn, you don't need to be jealous. I didn't want to go Target without you but there was something there I wanted to get for you as part of your Christmas present so I didn't want you to know what it was, of course. I wanted to with you to the movies, just me and you, but you were sleeping and like I said in the note, I didn't want to wake you._

_I feel like an idiot now._

_Quinn, you're not an idiot. I've told you before, and I tell you a thousand more times, I love you and that won't ever change. You don't have to worry about me liking someone else. It's always been you, Quinn. _

Quinn felt a million times better after Rachel told her what was going on. Although, she did breathe a sigh of relief when Charlie left to go back to Texas the next morning.


	13. Insecurities

_**Hey guys! I'm sorry this chapter isn't as long as the others, but I promise I'll make up for it this weekend!**_

_**Please keep reviewing and thanks for all the reviews so far!**_

Quinn was glad the semester was coming to a close. She was tired of all the homework, tests, and projects. It seemed like she did nothing but go to school, Glee club, cheerleading practice, and then home to do homework. She barely got to see Rachel except for in Spanish class and at Glee club. Rachel had been volunteering on weekends at a nursing home and Coach Sylvester had the cheerleading squad practicing for nationals on the weekends, so they didn't get their special Quinn and Rachel weekends anymore. They still talked on the phone almost every night and Quinn never could wait to hear Rachel's voice.

One afternoon Rachel approached Quinn after Glee club rehearsal.

_Quinn? Can we talk for a minute?_

_Rach…can it wait? I'm going to be late for practice. You know how Coach Sylvester is about that. _

_Oh, sure, Quinn. Never mind._

Quinn looked up from gathering her things. Rachel's face looked sad, something was bothering her.

_Rachel, what is it? Why do you look so sad?_

_Nothing, I'm fine. You better get to practice, don't want Coach Sylvester getting mad._

Rachel started to walk towards the door, her head low. Quinn grabbed her arm and spun her around.

_I can be late. Just tell me, Rachel. Please._

Tears started flowing from Rachel's eyes and she was trying to choke back sobs.

_I'm sorry, Quinn. I just miss you so much. We haven't got to spend any time together since Thanksgiving. I went to the coffee shop one evening for my dad and I saw Brittany and Santana there. They were holding hands and laughing. It just reminded me of how we haven't gotten to do that in awhile. I've been volunteering at these different places because I want to boost my resume for NYADA but I don't want to do it anymore if it means I don't get to be with you as much. _

Now tears had formed in Quinn's eyes and there were quietly running down her cheeks. Quinn grabbed Rachel's shirt and pulled her in close, giving her cheeks kisses, and then kissing her on the mouth.

_Oh, Rachel. I miss you, too. But you need the volunteer work on your application. Christmas break is only a week away. We can make it until then. I think about you all day, every day. I know it's silly, but I have a picture of you on the background of my phone so I can always see your face anytime I want._

_It's not silly, Quinn. If it is, then I am silly as well._

Rachel laughed as she pulled out her phone and showed Quinn the picture of her on Rachel's phone. Rachel gave Quinn an overdue hug.

_Get to practice before Coach S has your head!_

Quinn laughed and gave Rachel a peck on the lips and hurried off to practice. Her spirits were lifted after she had that talk with Rachel.

There was one thing, though, that she couldn't get off her mind. She knew Rachel would go to New York after graduation, that was obvious. But where would that leave Quinn? Would they be together until graduation? Quinn hoped so. But what about after that? Would Rachel leave Quinn to pursue her dreams? She knew Rachel was driven and determined, more than anyone she had ever known. She knew Rachel loved her, but did she love Quinn more than New York? She couldn't shake the feeling of unanswered questions. She didn't want to instigate a fight or argument over something that was way in the future, but she just wanted to be sure. She was never quite sure when it came to Rachel. She knew she loved Rachel, she was sure about that. But there was nothing else she was sure of, like for instance, did Rachel love her just as much as Quinn loved her? Was Rachel just experimenting with Quinn? If she was, would she run back to Finn? She replayed their conversations over and over in her head:

_It matters to me, Quinn._

_He couldn't get away with doing that to you, Quinn._

_Because it's the only picture of just you and I. And…I just…I just wanted to have it to hang up in my room, okay?_

_I don't hate you. I hate the fact that I don't hate you, not even close, not even a little bit, not even at all._

_I like you. I like you a lot. I'm pretty sure I more than like you._

_And after all this time, I've only ever wanted you to notice me._

_I want to be with you, too._

_Okay, Quinn. I'll trust you._

_You're my dream come true._

_Of course I want to go on a date with you!_

_No one has ever cared this much about me._

_Tonight was the best night I've had in a really long time. _

_I think you're amazing. You're the most amazing person I've ever met in my whole life. _

_When we're holding each other like this, I couldn't imagine any other place I'd rather be._

_It's you. It's always been you._

_I told her that I love you._

_I love you Quinn._

Quinn breathed a sigh. If Rachel had told all her things, why was she so insecure about the way Rachel felt about her? She needed to talk to Rachel immediately. She checked the time on her watch, 8:05. Rachel should've been home from her volunteering job by then. If she drove the speed limit, she could be at Rachel's house in 30 minutes. Yeah, like Quinn ever drove the speed limit. She jumped in her car and headed to Rachel's. She hoped Rachel would be willing to talk to her about all these insecurities. Quinn knew she just needed reassurance and then she would be fine.

She pulled up to Rachel's house and noticed a truck on the curb outside. That truck looked awfully familiar. She parked her car behind it and paused. Where had she seen that truck before? No, it couldn't be. But it was. It was Finn fucking Hudson's god damn truck. She knew for sure that it was. The blue paint was chipping off, it had a football decal on the back windshield, the right side of the bumper was dented.

Quinn instantly felt an ache in her stomach. What the hell was T-Rex doing at her girlfriend's house? She felt like she should storm in that house and give that boy a piece of her mind. But, her body was frozen. A few tears dripped down her face and onto her clothes as she silently pulled away and drove home.


	14. Waiting For You

_**Thanks for the reviews guys! Glad to know you all are invested in the story as much as I am!**_

___**See? I didn't make you wait that long!**_

Quinn was not looking forward to the next day at school. When her alarm went off that morning, she strongly considered just skipping and sleeping all day and moping around. As much as would have loved to do that, she had a test in two of her classes that day and couldn't afford to miss them. She left her house a little later than usual so she would get to school right as it was starting. She wouldn't have to mingle around like she usually did. She and Rachel would chat at her locker in the mornings before class. Rachel was like coffee to Quinn, she needed her in the mornings to have a good start to the day. She wasn't sure if she wanted to avoid Rachel or if she didn't. One on hand, she did want to avoid Rachel because she didn't know what to say to her. Should she see if Rachel would tell her about Finn being at her house or should she bring it up? She also didn't want to avoid Rachel because, well, for one, Rachel was her girlfriend and she was crazy in love with her, and two, she didn't want this to come between them. As far as Quinn was concerned no one would come between them, especially not Finn fucking Hudson. She was hoping to not run into Rachel that morning, buying herself some more time to think things through. She also hoped not to see Frankenteen because she was sure she would slap the shit out of him, if given the chance. She didn't want to be upset at Rachel but she was and she couldn't help but feel jealousy creeping up on her like she did when Rachel spent time with Charlie.

It was hard for Quinn to trust people. Her dad had left her and her mom when she was just three. Her mom had a string of boyfriends that left her heartbroken, each time thinking the one she was currently with was the one. They usually left without a word, never to return. It was always the same: Quinn's mom would fall head over heels for the guys, they would leave, and her mom would spend two weeks holed up in her room, crying and sobbing until she was sick. Quinn grew up never wanting to be that vulnerable so she made sure never to get close to anyone, not even Finn. But when Rachel came along, all that she had ever known flew out the window and it scared her to death because her feelings for Rachel were so strong.

She got what she wanted. She didn't see Rachel that morning. She didn't see her at lunch either. She started to worry when she didn't see Rachel at Glee club. She told Mr. Schue she needed to leave and went to look for Rachel. She found her in the first place she looked, the auditorium. Quinn came in from the front doors and saw Rachel playing a few keys on the piano, humming a few sounds, and then writing it down on paper. She was so engrossed in doing that, she didn't see Quinn coming down the aisle and taking a seat in the front row.

After about 20 minutes, Rachel broke her concentration and jumped when she saw Quinn sitting there.

_Goodness, Quinn, you scared me to death!_

_Sorry, Rach, I didn't mean to. Just didn't want to interrupt your creative process._

Rachel left the piano and took a seat next to Quinn.

_I've missed you today. I waited by your locker this morning but you never came. I texted you to let you know I wouldn't be at lunch or Glee club but you never texted back._

_I'm sorry, Rach. I left my house a little late and in my haste I left my phone at home._

_Oh, that's okay, Quinn._

The silencing was deafening. The air was uncomfortable and the tension was building.

_Rach-_

_Quinn-_

They both said each others names at the same time.

_You go ahead, Rachel._

Rachel took a deep breath and slowly exhaled it out. Quinn was shaking, she was so nervous about what Rachel would say.

_I never want to keep things from you, Quinn. I wanted to call you immediately after it happened but it was late and I didn't want to wake you. It's not like it was a really big deal or anything, I just always want to be honest with you._

_Rach, just tell me what happened._

_My dads and I were eating dinner last night and the doorbell rang. I went to answer it and it was Finn. He wanted help with his English homework. I was going to tell him no but my dad invited him in before I could say anything. I didn't want to cause a scene so he ended up eating dinner with us. I helped him with his English homework and we got to talking of course, you know how I am. He said he wanted me back and he tried to kiss me, but I didn't let him. I told him to get out and he left. I'm sorry, Quinn. I never meant to instigate anything with him and like I said, I would have told him to leave when he first got there but my dad likes Finn because they both like football and that's all they talk about._

Quinn's blood was boiling and she was sure her face was a thousand shades of red. The rage had been slowly building as Rachel had been talking. She was also relieved that Rachel was truthful with her. She felt like she could honestly trust Rachel now, and that was the biggest relief of them all.

_Quinn? Are you okay? You look a little red._

_I'm fine, Rach. Say, do you think football practice is over with by now?_

_I don't know, why?_

_Oh, just wondering._

Quinn had a smirk on her face that was as big as a New York City skyscraper. Quinn took Rachel's hand and started to lead her out of the auditorium. She was planning on finding the T-Rex and giving him a piece of her mind and maybe her right hand, if necessary. But before she could do that, the auditorium doors swung open and there was Frankenteen in the flesh. He had found them before they could find him. Quinn laughed in her head because his face looked so confused. No doubt he was confused as to why Rachel and Quinn were holding hands. They had never made a formal announcement that they were together but their friends knew and if anyone noticed and tried to make fun of them, Santana would handle that. Quinn had no doubt Finn had no idea they were together. He wasn't very bright, to say the least.

_Rachel? Quinn? Wha- Why are ya'll holding hands?_

_Oh, Finn, aren't you all sweet and innocent? Listen, here T-Rex, Rachel is my girlfriend. I'll give you the benefit of the doubt because I'm pretty sure you didn't know we were together. But if you ever try to kiss my girlfriend or do anything that displeases her ever again, I will end you. Got it?_

_Rachel? Is that true? You're with Quinn? But what about us? I thought we still had something?_

_Finn…we did have something, for a very short time. But you never recognized my dreams and you never believed in me. It was fun for a little bit, we did have fun together but you and I don't fit together. I'm with Quinn. We belong together._

Not only was Finn shocked, Quinn was too. Rachel had just said that they belong together. It made Quinn the happiest she had ever been.

_Rachel, how can you honestly say you belong with Quinn? You belong with me!_

Quinn had about enough of Finn's bullshit. She wouldn't allow him to yell at her girlfriend.

_We're done here, Finn. Let's go, Rach._

Quinn once again took Rachel's hand and led her out of the auditorium, both of them ignoring Finn's desperate pleas for Rachel to forgive him.

They walked out to the parking lot and were about to get in Quinn's car to talk when all of the sudden, Rachel opened the back door of the car and pushed Quinn in.

_Rachel! What are you doing?_

Rachel got in after Quinn and climbed on top of her. She kissed Quinn passionately. Rachel sucked on Quinn's bottom lip and Quinn moaned in ecstasy. Rachel then moved to Quinn's neck and began tugging and biting at her flesh, making Quinn moan even more. Quinn gasped when Rachel's hands lifted her shirt and Rachel grasped Quinn's ribcage. Rachel slowly moved her hands up to Quinn's breasts. She reached around Quinn's back and unfastened her bra, releasing the clasp, and letting the bra fall around Quinn's waist. Rachel ran her finger over one of Quinn's nipples and Quinn actually had to squeeze her legs together to keep from coming in her jeans.

_Rach, not that I don't love this but do you think we should do this in a more…ya know…private place? _

Quinn's words seemed to snap Rachel's head out of the clouds and back to earth. She immediately looked embarrassed and climbed off Quinn, sitting on the seat next to Quinn.

_I'm sorry, Quinn. I don't know what came over me. I just…wanted to show you that I want you. I know you're insecure sometimes about us. _

_Rach, don't be sorry. I really want to…you know…do stuff with you but we've never even talked about it. And I didn't want our first time to be in the back seat of my car in the school's parking lot. I am insecure sometimes, but after what you told Finn back there, I was just so amazed at what you said. I now know that I really do belong with you, Rach._

Rachel smiled a shy smile and gave Quinn a kiss.

_I guess we need to talk about it, huh? Sex, I mean._

_Yeah, I guess so._

_Do you want to come to my house with me? It's Friday. You could stay the night._

_Yeah, I'd like that a lot. Is it okay with your dads?_

_Well, if it's not, then I'll just come to your house._

Quinn breathed a sigh. She loved Rachel so much; sometimes it was hard to breathe around her.

They drove their separate cars to Rachel's house. Quinn had left some clothes over there from when she had spent that amazing week with Rachel so she didn't need to go to her house to get any clothes. Quinn waited in Rachel's room while Rachel called her dads from the kitchen phone, asking them if it was okay that Quinn stayed the night. Quinn smiled when she heard Rachel squeal and hang up the phone. She could hear Rachel bounding up the stairs and coming down the hall.

_They said it's okay, Quinn!_

_Great! So…do you want to talk now? Or later?_

_I guess now is as good a time as any, don't you think?_

_This is true. I don't really know where to start._

_Allow me, Quinn. I'll admit I've looked at some self help books when I first became interested in you, just in case, you know. I know it may seem silly but I was unsure of how lesbian sex worked and I actually learned a lot! I wanted to know what to do because it would be my first time and I was never sure if you'd be my first time or not and I always wanted you to be._

_Rachel, are you saying you're a virgin?_

_Yes, that's what I'm saying. I was waiting for you, Quinn._

Quinn got up and threw her arms around Rachel, giving her a great, big, bear hug.

_I'm so glad you did, Rachel. I was waiting for you, too._

_Quinn? You're a virgin? But, I thought…_

_Rachel, you honestly thought I was a hussy? I might've been a bitch, but I'm no slut. _

_Quinn, I wasn't implying that you were. I just thought…you and Finn…_

_Oh god, Rachel, really? No, Finn and I never had sex. We never even came close. Rachel, I think deep down I always knew I loved you, I just didn't want to admit to myself. But I'm saying it now, I love you so much, and I want you to be my first. I'm not saying we have to have sex right now. We need to both be ready. I don't know if I'm ready yet._

Rachel pulled Quinn close to her and whispered in her ear, _thank you, Quinn._


	15. A Surprise for Rachel

It was finally here. All the tests, projects, study groups, after school clubs and activities were all over. Christmas break was finally here and Quinn couldn't wait to spend three amazing weeks with Rachel. She wanted to take Rachel somewhere special since it was the first Christmas they would be spending together, the first New Years Eve, too. She hoped they would spend many more holidays together.

She had talked to her mom about possibly pitching in to help her fund a trip for her and Rachel. Quinn already had some money saved up from babysitting jobs this past summer and plus the money her dad sent every month. Her mom was reluctant at first, but Quinn was persistent and eventually talked her mom into letting her take Rachel somewhere for New Year's Eve. Quinn was so excited she could barely stand it. But, she wanted to give Rachel the trip for Christmas so she had to at least wait until then to share her excitement with Rachel. Christmas was only a week away so Quinn hoped she wouldn't spill the beans, she wanted everything to be absolutely perfect because, in her mind, Rachel deserved only the best.

Quinn and Rachel spent the whole week of Christmas together. If they weren't at Quinn's house playing basketball and running around the house like 5 year olds, they were at Rachel's house, cuddled up on the couch watching movies.

By that time, it was only 2 days until Christmas and Quinn was about to burst with anticipation. She had done well so far, never hinting that she was planning a big surprise for Rachel.

That evening, she and Rachel had braved the Ohio cold, and went to see a movie at the local theater. They opted to walk there, Rachel thinking it was romantic, and Quinn being as whipped as she was, didn't even care that it was 10 degrees outside.

As they were walking back, Rachel suddenly stopped and withdrew her hand from Quinn's and stepped in front of her, almost nose to nose. Quinn could feel Rachel's warm breath against the cold nip on her face. She could feel Rachel's hands now holding her waist and drawing her in closer. She felt their lips connect and the electricity running through her body like a current. They stayed like that for a few good minutes until they had to come up for air.

Rachel looked deep into Quinn's eyes and with a little hesitation and reservation said,

_I have something to ask you._

Quinn's mind immediately started running different scenarios about what possibly Rachel needed to ask her, she had to snap herself out of it so Rachel wouldn't think she was a complete idiot. Quinn whispered,

_Okay, ask me._

Rachel looked down at the ground, Quinn could tell she was nervous, but she lifted her head back up and looked at Quinn once more.

_I was just wondering…I was wondering…if you and your mom would like to come over for Christmas dinner with my dads and I._

Quinn smiled at Rachel. Quinn's mind started to race again. They were really doing this. This whole thing with Rachel suddenly was real to Quinn. Not that she had been living in a fantasy land for these few months, but the idea of her and Rachel spending Christmas night together with their parents just solidified it. After everything that had happened between them, Quinn was sure she wanted Rachel for life.

_Rachel, there's no one else I'd rather spend Christmas with than you._

Rachel smiled and kissed Quinn once again.

Christmas morning arrived and Quinn and her mom cooked breakfast together and opened presents from each other. Quinn's sister, Charlie, was supposed to come up from Texas to spend Christmas with them but a freak snowstorm had took place, inhibiting her from coming and Quinn couldn't help but secretly laugh at that fact. She called Rachel and wished her a merry Christmas and told her she couldn't wait to see her later. She then went up to her room and picked out something to wear and made sure she had Rachel's present wrapped up and ready to go.

Time passed by quickly and before she knew it, she and her mom were ringing the doorbell at the Berry residence. Rachel flung open the door and pulled Quinn into a tight embrace and gave Quinn's mom a hug, too.

Quinn, her mom, Rachel, and her dads all enjoyed a huge Christmas dinner together. Rachel's dads and Quinn's mom got along surprisingly well and chatted the night away while Rachel and Quinn played footsies under the table and gave mischievous grins to each other.

Once dinner was done, the table cleared, and the dishes put away, it was time for presents. Rachel and her dads had exchanged gifts that morning, like Quinn and her mom had. Rachel made sure to show Quinn the new microphone and speakers she had received from her dads and Quinn showed off her new coat from Marc Jacobs. Rachel insisted Quinn open her present first. Quinn gasped as she unwrapped a brand new record player along with lots of records from Rachel. Quinn had always wanted a record player because she loved music from the 50's and 60's and wanted to listen to them the way they were meant to be listened to. She gave Rachel a bear hug and gave one to Rachel's dads too, because she knew Rachel couldn't afford it by herself.

Quinn was getting nervous because Rachel was unwrapping the big box Quinn had brought. Quinn wanted Rachel to think it was something big, so she had put box after box in one big box, just to build the anticipation. Once Rachel was on the fifth box, she huffed,

_Quinn Fabray! Is this some kind of joke?_

Quinn just laughed as Rachel got more aggressive trying to unwrap each box, and after eight boxes, finally found the envelope. She opened it carefully, her eyes getting larger and larger as she read the card from Quinn,

_My dear Rachel,_

_I cannot explain in words how much you mean to me. I have loved these past 3 months with you and I can only hope there will be many more months to come. I hope to spend many more Christmases, Thanksgivings, birthdays, and anniversaries with you. This New Year's will signify a new beginning for us; a new year where we'll be together. I hope you will consider spending this New Year's Eve with me in New York City in Times Square, the city of your dreams. I've already got the plane tickets and hotel reservations, my mom is okay with us going and so are your dads, now all you have to do is say yes. I love you, Rachel._

_Love,_

_Quinn_

Rachel had tears streaming down her face as she pulled out the plane tickets from the envelope. She didn't say anything, just stared at the tickets, back at the card, up at Quinn, then back to the tickets. She silently laid the envelope and their contents on the chair beside her and slowly rose up from her place on the floor.

She walked over to where Quinn was standing and pulled her in close. She hugged her and cried into Quinn's hair. When she could finally speak, she whispered into Quinn's ear,

_Quinn, you have no idea what you mean to me. Yes, of course, it'll always be yes. Thank you so much, Quinn. I love you._

Quinn had momentarily forgotten where they were, it was like they were suspended in that one moment, all that mattered was her and Rachel.

_**Thank you all so much for reading! Sorry, it took me a little while to post this chapter, I've been studying for finals, yikes! **_

__**_So, I want yall's input for a future chapter I'm working on for this story - a smut chapter! So, should Quinn and/or Rachel have a g!p or should they just both have the regular lady parts? Tell me what you guys think! _**


	16. Concrete Jungle Where Dreams Are Made Of

_**Thanks to you guys who answered my question in the last chapter! I still haven't decided on that one yet. And to the person asking if this chapter is the smut chapter, I'm sorry, it's not. But, hold your horses, because it's coming pretty soon!**_

_**I've seen New Years Eve twice already so I stole a little bit of that to put in this chapter :-P**_

_**Also, I've never been to NYC before but I tried to make this chapter as accurate as I could, so forgive me if some things aren't accurate, because I really don't know!**_

5 days later, Quinn and Rachel were getting dropped off at the airport, courtesy of Quinn's mom and Rachel's dads. Before they said their goodbyes, Quinn's mom slipped her a few hundred dollar bills and told Quinn to take Rachel somewhere nice. Quinn gave her mom a huge hug and a thousand "thank you's" before both girls saw their parents drive away. Quinn had obviously already had some money to spend on this trip, but those extra bills gave her some wiggle room and maybe she could take Rachel to do something extra fun in NYC, although, she didn't exactly know what yet, so she was grateful when Rachel decided to go browse around the airport shops and she could pull out her laptop to google a few options.

An hour later, they boarded the plane and listened to the safety instructions. Well, Rachel was listening intently, and Quinn had her eyes shut, bored by the repetitive instructions she had been subjected to listen to more times than she could count. Finally, the captain signaled take off and Quinn was hoping to squeeze in a few hours of sleep, but before she could slip off into slumber, she felt Rachel's nails digging into her arm. She opened her eyes abruptly, questioning why Rachel had a death grip on her. Rachel's eyes were wide open and her other hand was grasping the arm rest and she looked like she might even be sweating a little bit and her breathing was rapid. Quinn slowly released Rachel's hand from her arm and intertwined their fingers.

_Rach, talk to me. What's wrong? Are you scared?_

Rachel nodded her head, no words coming from her mouth. Quinn didn't understand why Rachel was so frightened. It was just an airplane. Then the realization struck.

_Rachel, have you never been on an airplane before?_

She shook her head, indicating she hadn't.

By that time the plane was ascending into the air and Quinn knew they were about to be at a 90 degree angle and Rachel was probably about to go into full freak out mode.

_Rachel, look at me. Look me in the eyes._

Quinn reached over and forcibly pried Rachel's other hand from the arm rest and turned her slightly to the right so she would face Quinn.

_Remember when I took you on the four wheeler? Remember how scared you were? Remember how I said I wouldn't let anything happen to you?_

_That was a four wheeler, Quinn, not a freakin' airplane! _

Well, at least Rachel had finally found her words again.

_I know, Rachel, but remember when we made it down to the stream? And remember how we talked for hours?_

_Yeah, I do._

_Well, what happened after that?_

_You kissed me for the first time._

_That's right. And I'm going to kiss you now._

Quinn didn't even care that they were on an airplane full of people. She loved Rachel and she wasn't afraid to show it. She kissed Rachel and she loved every second of it. She kissed her until they were at a steady pace up in the air.

_Thank you, Quinn._

They had a great rest of the flight even though Quinn didn't get to sleep because Rachel wanted to play card games and listen to Quinn's iPod. Quinn didn't care about that either, she had the rest of her life to sleep but only an amazing trip like this with the girl she loved that would only last three days.

Quinn noticed Rachel was starting to get nervous again when the captain announced they would be descending to land soon. So, Quinn, once again, took Rachel's hands in hers and kissed her until they landed. Not that Quinn minded, of course.

Quinn had been to New York City quite a few times so she and Rachel were able to navigate their way through the JFK airport, get their luggage from the bag claim, and hail a cab fairly easily. Quinn beamed as Rachel, wide eyed and mouth agape, stared out of the cab window until they reached their hotel.

Quinn, well, really, Quinn's mom, had booked them a suite at the Crowne Plaza, right in Times Square. Rachel gasped as she ran around the room, checking out the huge bedroom (one king bed, Quinn had made sure to note, good one mom), the shower that could fit 30 people, a jacuzzi, the fully stocked mini fridge, and once Quinn threw open the curtains, she actually had to pull Rachel away from the window so they could get ready to go out.

By the time they were freshly showered and dressed up in their fanciest clothes, it was dark and the city outside was buzzing with energy. Quinn breathed in the familiar smell of New York City. She loved it here and she was pretty sure Rachel did too, judging from the way her eyes were beaming and that big, wide smile on her face.

Quinn made sure to hold Rachel's hand on the way to the restaurant that Quinn had selected. It was a busy night, filled with lots of people, like every night in NYC. But she knew Rachel wouldn't be used to the crowds and hoards of people so she wanted to make sure she was safe.

Quinn had made them reservations at Becco, a few blocks down from their hotel. It wasn't a vegan or vegetarian restaurant, but it had an all you can eat pasta special, and she knew Rachel would love that. Rachel, did, in fact, love the pasta and both she and Quinn ate two bowls a piece and were stuffed by the time they left. They walked around Times Square for a little while before retiring to their hotel, exhausted from being on a plane and then eating so much pasta that it could feed a small country.

As Quinn was getting ready in the bathroom, washing her face, brushing her teeth, and all that, she saw Rachel in the mirror, standing behind her.

_What's up, Rach?_

_Oh, nothing. I just really wanted to thank you for this. All of this. I mean I'm in the city of my dreams with the girl I love and plus, we're here for New Year's Eve and I really don't think this could be any more perfect, and…I just really love you, Quinn._

Quinn smiled and turned around, taking Rachel by the waist, leaning in her ear and whispering, _I love you, Rachel._

Quinn then did something she didn't normally do. She was normally reserved and kind of quiet, she wasn't the type of person that really got giggly and excited about things. But, hell, they were in New York City for god's sakes. If there was any time to act crazy, this would be it.

Quinn, still holding Rachel's waist, lifted her up and put her over her shoulder. Rachel squealed in surprise, allowing Quinn to carry her into the bedroom and plop her onto the bed. Quinn then proceeded to engage Rachel in an all out, no holds bar, tickle and pillow fight. They laughed and laughed until they were out of breath, falling asleep, tangled up with each other, and pillows tossed all over the floor.

Quinn awoke to the sound of Rachel's voice and the flinging open of curtains, letting in the bright New York City sunlight. Quinn squinted against the light and pulled the covers up over her head. Rachel jumped on the bed and wrestled the covers from Quinn's hands.

_Quinnnn! C'mon! It's New Years Eve! Well, I mean, it's New Years Eve day, technically._

Quinn, suddenly remembering that it was, in fact, New Years Eve day, sprung up from the bed, gave Rachel a peck on the lips, and got ready for the day. She had a special day planned for them and she couldn't wait for it to get started. Plus, she had finally figured out what she was going to do with that extra money her mom gave her.

First on the list was a delicious breakfast at the hotel, then a walk over to Rockefeller Center to admire the beautiful lights, taking lots of pictures along the way, of course. They took a walk in Central Park before heading over to check out the Empire State Building. Quinn didn't know if Rachel was afraid of heights and was about to suggest they could go somewhere else but, no, Rachel practically pulled Quinn onto the glass elevator and they both gasped when they saw the beautiful New York City skyline from the top floor. They even got matching Empire State Building t-shirts to remember their special time spent there. Not to mention, the passionate kiss Rachel gave Quinn once they reached the top. They had also bought the standard "I love NY" shirts. Hey, if you were going to visit NYC, why not? They ate lunch at La Bottega, enjoying a yummy cheese pizza. Quinn knew Rachel loved shopping, and so did Quinn, so Quinn took Rachel to Fifth Avenue where they shopped until it got dark. They browsed around in expensive stores like Gucci, Prada, and Chanel, laughing and joking, and just generally interrupting the bad moods of the sales people.

Quinn had stopped to rest on a bench while Rachel had gone off to find a bathroom. Quinn was enjoying rubbing her aching feet, she knew she shouldn't have worn heels, when, after a good 30 minutes and a very worried Quinn, Rachel appeared clutching a small bag. Quinn wondered where in the world Rachel got that from, they hadn't bought anything other than those shirts and that bag was sitting on the bench with Quinn.

Rachel sheepishly handed the bag to Quinn.

_It's for you, Quinn._

_What? Rachel…I…I thought you went to the bathroom?_

_Well, I may have fibbed a little bit on that one._

Rachel took a seat beside Quinn.

_You've done so much for me, Quinn, and I wanted to do something special for you, too. Go ahead, open it._

Quinn blushed as she delicately opened the bag to reveal a long case with the word _Cartier _etched on it. She gasped as she opened the case and there, in that beautiful case, was an even more beautiful white diamond, heart necklace. Quinn couldn't stop herself from crying. Quinn remembered when she and Rachel were lounging around at Rachel's house one day and they had somehow stumbled upon looking at jewelry from expensive stores, like Cartier. Quinn had mused over the necklace, telling Rachel she thought it was the most beautiful piece of jewelry she had ever witnessed. Quinn was still bawling as Rachel took the necklace from her trembling hands and placed it around her neck, clasping it into place. Quinn grasped the necklace, looking down at it then back to Rachel.

_Rachel…oh my gosh, it's beautiful. But, how…how could you afford this? It's so expensive. Rachel, this is way too much, you really shouldn't have and…_

Quinn was silenced by Rachel's lips on hers.

_I love you, Quinn. Like I said, you've already done so much for me and your eyes lit up like the fourth of July when you saw this necklace online. I've been saving up ever since that day. And it's not too much; it's for you, Quinn. I wanted you to have it. So, when you wear it, I hope you think of me._

Quinn, still crying, into Rachel's hair, whispered

_I'll think of you everyday because I'm going to wear it everyday, Rachel. Thank you so much. I love you, too._

Once Quinn was able to compose herself, they took a cab back to Times Square where they went back to their hotel to get ready for the evening, grabbed a quick dinner at one of those street vendors, and made their way to watch the ball drop.

Rachel was worried that they wouldn't get a good spot because they didn't get to Times Square until around 9 o clock and they were hoards of people clamoring the streets of New York City. Quinn already that planned out and reassured Rachel that they would have a very good spot to watch the ball drop.

They made their way through the crowd of people, all jumbled together, right up to a New York City police officer. Quinn flashed the officer her ID and Rachel gasped when he pulled the rope aside and let them through, right up to the front, where two seats and some drinks and snacks awaited them.

_Quinn? How…how…? How did you do that?_

Quinn laughed, explaining,

_My mom knows the president of the Times Square Alliance so she told him we were going to be in NYC for New Year's Eve so he offered to give us the hook up. Pretty cool, huh?_

_I owe your mom so much._

Quinn laughed again and gave Rachel a kiss before popping open the sparkling grape juice and pouring some for herself and Rachel. They raised their glasses and Quinn proposed a toast.

_I propose a toast to you, Rachel Berry, for being everything I've ever wanted and needed. Here's to a new year starting out with you and me in this amazing city._

They clinked their glasses together and enjoyed the pre-ball drop entertainment which included Ryan Seacrest, of course, and performances by Lady Gaga, The Black Eyed Peas, Usher, and Katy Perry. Quinn and Rachel had the time of their lives, singing along and dancing to the music. During Katy Perry's song, Firework, Quinn twirled Rachel around and around, then wrapped her in a warm embrace and kissed the heck out of her. Quinn could've sworn she saw Katy Perry give her the thumbs up.

Finally, the countdown had begun, and Quinn felt like the whole world was counting down with them.

10! 9! 8!

_Quinn! _Rachel yelled over the screaming people that surrounded them, _I love you so much!_

_I love you, Rachel! _Quinn yelled back.

7! 6! 5!

The world seemed to stop as Rachel pulled Quinn in closer. Quinn loved Rachel's deep chocolate eyes and they reflected the colors of the ball as it inched closer to its final resting place at midnight. She felt a small, cold, tickle on her face and looked up to see snowflakes falling from the sky. She licked her lips against the dry air and smiled at Rachel. She couldn't imagine anything being more perfect, than them, on this night, at this moment in time.

4! 3! 2!

Quinn braced herself, she was about to give Rachel a kiss for the ages.

1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!

She put her hand behind Rachel's back and swooped her down and kissed those perfect lips. She brought Rachel back upright and had to catch her breath. It was the most magical kiss she had ever experienced. Rachel didn't say anything, she just held tight onto Quinn, and Quinn wanted that moment to last forever.

The night wasn't over yet, Quinn had one more surprise in store for Rachel.

A few minutes after the clock struck midnight, a special surprise guest stepped onto the stage. Quinn and Rachel shared a mutual love for this artist. Quinn, not shy to put up posters in her room or sing along to her in the car. Rachel, a more closet fan, but Quinn had found all of her CD's in Rachel's room one day.

It was country singing sensation Taylor Swift.

Quinn beamed when Rachel started jumping up and down, grabbing onto Quinn's jacket, and screaming when Taylor took the stage.

_Quinn! Quinn! OH MY GOD! LOOK, QUINN! IT'S TAYLOR FREAKING SWIFT!_

Quinn could only laugh, she loved Rachel so much, and she was so cute when she was fan girling all over the place.

Rachel stopped screaming long enough to listen to Taylor sing a few of her number one hits. Taylor spoke into the microphone after she had sung Fearless.

_Thank you so much for having me you guys! Now, I was planning to sing this next song solo but a little birdie told me there are two girls here from Ohio and one of them is the next Barbra Streisand. Rachel Berry? Are you here?_

Rachel was frozen in place, mouth agape, wide as large as saucers. Quinn had to actually direct Taylor's attention to where they were.

_Come on up, Rachel Berry!_

Quinn pushed Rachel toward the stage and actually managed to get Rachel up a few steps before Rachel turned around and kissed Quinn with all she had.

_Thank you, Quinn. I don't even know what to say._

_You don't have to say anything, Rach. Just sing!_

Rachel ran up the stairs and joined Taylor Swift on stage. Taylor gave Rachel a big hug and asked her a few questions about herself. Quinn was surprised that when Rachel got on stage she became very poised and didn't stumble around on her words.

_So, Rachel, you're from Ohio?_

_Yes, I am! _

_And how did you come to be here in New York City on New Year's Eve?_

_My beautiful girlfriend, Quinn, brought me here. She gave me the plane tickets as a Christmas present._

Quinn heard the collective "awwww" of the audience.

_And I hear that you're the best singer at your school, is that correct?_

_I would say so, yes. The best in the whole state, in fact._

The audience laughed at Rachel's quip.

_Well, Rachel, how would you like to sing with me? Do you know Auld Lang Syne?_

_Oh my gosh, yes! Yes, I know that song, and yes, I would love to sing with you!_

Taylor handed Rachel her own microphone and signaled the band to start playing the music.

Quinn was sure she didn't take a single breath while Rachel was singing. She wanted to breathe in everything Rachel was and singing was a big part of Rachel. Rachel didn't take her eyes off Quinn's for the whole song.

When the song was over, Quinn heard the audience roar and clap, Rachel beaming on the stage. Quinn was so proud of Rachel in that moment, hoping that she could make Rachel's dreams of being a star one step closer.

Rachel bounded off the stage and into Quinn's arms.

_Quinn! I could never say thank you enough! How did you even pull all of this off?_

_Well, Rachel, you could say I'm a sneaky one._

_Oh my gosh, Quinn. My dreams just came true. Oh my gosh, I have to call my dads, and my family, and the glee club! They'll never believe that I sang on stage in New York City with Taylor Swift!_

_Oh, trust me, they will, Rach._

_How do you know?_

_Because they all watched you on TV, Rach. I made sure to let them know you were going to sing but they all kept it a secret, thank god._

_Wait…I was …I was on TV?_

_Of course you were, silly! Did you forget this is broadcasted throughout the whole world?_

Rachel couldn't find the words to speak as she pulled Quinn in close and sobbed on her jacket.

_I love you, Quinn. I love you more than I could ever express in words._

Quinn held Rachel tight and kissed her cheek.

_I love you too, Rach._

They went back to their hotel put sleep was futile because they stayed up watching the youtube video of Rachel singing with Taylor Swift over and over again and they were way too excited to sleep. Plus, Taylor had generously sent a gift bag full of goodies to their hotel room which included copies of her new live CD/DVD combo and autographed pictures.

They got an early breakfast and went to watch the sunrise in Central Park. Quinn was glad they hadn't slept because they were taking the red eye flight back to Ohio that night and she wanted to make the most of the rest of their time in NYC.

Quinn took Rachel to visit the NYADA campus. There wasn't much activity there because school was out for break but nonetheless, they enjoyed walking around the campus and visiting the different buildings, including the breathtaking concert hall.

They visited Madame Tussauds Wax Museum and took crazy pictures with the wax figures. They also visited the New York Aquarium and stared in awe at the beautiful, colorful marine life. They paid their respects to the fallen heroes at the World Trade Center Memorial.

That evening is when Quinn put the extra money her mom gave her into good use. She took Rachel to see _Wicked_. Rachel didn't move throughout the whole show and couldn't stop thanking Quinn over and over again and practically skipped back to the hotel because she was so happy.

Quinn felt heavy hearted when they had to board the plane that night. She wanted to stay in this magical city with Rachel forever and leave Lima, Ohio behind.

She let Rachel have the window seat this time. She turned to Rachel and saw her staring out of the window, a single tear rolling down her cheek.

Quinn wiped the tear from Rachel's cheek with her thumb.

_We'll make it back here, Rachel. I promise._

Rachel smiled at Quinn and gave her a kiss as the plane took off down the run way.


	17. Birthday Girl

_**Sorry it's taken me a while to update! The holidays had me really busy! Hope you all enjoy this chapter!**_

The next week found Rachel and Quinn back at school. Quinn huffed when she walked through the doors for the first time of the new year. She was ready for high school to be over with, to start college (wherever that may be), and to start a life with Rachel. Not that she had asked Rachel to marry her, no; it was way too soon for that. But she knew, in time, that she would ask her in a magical, special way.

Quinn's poor attitude faded when she saw Rachel by her locker, talking with Kurt and Mercedes, showing them pictures of their trip to NYC, jumping up and down, grinning from ear to ear.

She could hear other students in the hall talking about how Rachel had sang with Taylor Swift and watching the youtube video on their phones. She could also hear them talking about how Rachel had bought Quinn a Cartier necklace. She beamed with pride. They were the talk of the school, and for once, no one was talking smack about Rachel. Quinn could only hope they would all feel stupid once Rachel was a successful Broadway star.

Before she could approach her girlfriend, she was pulled to the side by Santana and Brittany.

_Let's see it, Fabray._

Quinn knew exactly what Santana meant. She pulled the necklace from Rachel out from underneath her shirt. Both Santana and Brittany gasped.

_So, it is true. The hobbit actually bought you a Cartier necklace. Nice girlfriend you got there._

_Don't call her that, San. _

_Jesus, Q, I'm just joking. Don't get your panties all in a wad. Anyway, don't screw it up, she loves you. C'mon Britt, let's see if there are any freshman around I can terrorize._

Quinn shook her head. Leave it to Santana to say something nice and then go slushie someone for no reason.

Quinn hadn't noticed the time and the bell rang before she could give Rachel a good morning kiss. She had to rush off to class, not wanting to be late. She looked for Rachel by her locker, but she had already left. She sighed; this day hadn't started off like she wanted it to.

Her first class was English and Mrs. Parker had already assigned them an essay for homework. She huffed at that thought. She didn't like to write and she didn't feel she was good at it, either. Mrs. Parker didn't even give them a topic, it was a free write. What the hell was she supposed to write about, anyway? She then felt the familiar metal at the base of her neck, her necklace. She smiled; she could practically write a book about her and Rachel's trip to New York City. This would be the best essay she had ever written. Maybe this day wouldn't be so bad after all.

As she was making an outline of her essay, she moved to the top of the paper to write the date. She paused. She furrowed her eyebrows, was this right? She asked the kid next to her what the date was. He confirmed. It was, in fact, January 9th. It was her birthday.

Quinn had never thought much about her birthday. It was right after Christmas so her Christmas presents always doubled as birthday gifts. Her mom always told her that birthdays were just like any regular day, there was nothing special about them. Quinn wasn't even sure when her mom's birthday was. Quinn never had a birthday party. Sure, she attended those of her friends, always wishing to have a special day that was just for her. But, after years of begging her mom and getting nowhere, she gave up that dream and only realized it was her birthday each year by the calendar. Sometimes, not even realizing it until the day had passed.

This birthday was a mile stone. Today she was 18. She wondered if Rachel knew it was her birthday. She probably didn't or else she would have woken Quinn up at midnight to sing her rendition of "Happy Birthday". She didn't want to tell Rachel it was her birthday. Rachel would feel horrible for not knowing and Quinn would feel even more horrible for making Rachel feel that way.

She decided to just forget about it and go on with her day. Although, there was a twinge of sadness that pulled at her, wishing someone, even if it was just her mom, would wish her a happy birthday.

She was in Algebra class, right before lunch, when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She made sure the teacher wasn't looking and stole a quick glance at the text message.

_Meet me in the auditorium at lunch, please?_

Quinn smiled as she texted Rachel back,

_See you soon._

The bell rang and she hurriedly made her way to the auditorium, eager to see her girlfriend. She gasped when she entered the auditorium and saw a picnic blanket spread out on the stage along with pillows and lots of food and candles lit on the piano, the lights dimmed low.

Rachel ran to her from the stage and gave her a big hug and kiss.

_Happy birthday, Quinn!_

Quinn just stared at her, mouth agape and wide eyed.

_But, Rach, how did…how…how did you know…it was…it was my birthday?_

Rachel laughed.

_Quinn, I'm Rachel Barbra Berry. Don't you think I've known since fifth grade when your birthday was? Who do you think sent you a birthday card every year?_

Quinn failed to remember the mysterious cards that appeared in her mail box every year on her birthday. Her mom always said they were probably from her dad. Quinn never thought much of the cards until now. It filled her heart to know that those cards were not from her dead beat father, but from the girl she had always loved.

_I still have them. I never knew who sent them. My mom always said they were probably from my dad. But I was never sure, so I kept them. _

Rachel smiled and gave Quinn another kiss before pulling her down the aisle and up to the stage where they ate and laughed and ate some more until they could barely breathe.

_Thank you so much, Rachel. This is the best birthday I've ever had._

Quinn's spirits were lifted and she went through the rest of her school day with a smile on her face and love in her heart.

She was even happier when Rachel texted her later that day, telling her to come over after cheer practice. She told Quinn not to bother knocking at the door, to just come in, since Rachel would be upstairs practicing her singing and her fathers would not be home.

She didn't know how this day could get any better. It was her 18th birthday and her girlfriend had set up a beautiful birthday picnic lunch in the auditorium where they could eat and talk without interruption and now it seemed like she would spend the rest of her day with the love of her life.

She pulled up to the Berry house. It was already dark when she got there. Coach Sylvester had kept them a little later than usual and Quinn was pissed because she wanted to spend the rest of her birthday with Rachel and because Santana and Brittany had faked sick to go home early. Damn them. She knew Coach S would've told them to suck it up and get back to work but she had been more lenient ever since Quinn had that nasty fall that had landed her in the hospital for two weeks.

She noticed no lights were on in the house. Surely Rachel was still there. She wouldn't tell Quinn to come over and then leave, right? Maybe she had fallen asleep waiting for Quinn.

She pushed the door open quietly, not wanting to wake Rachel if she actually was sleeping.

She peeked her head in the door and whispered, _Rachel?_

All of the sudden, the lights turned on and a bunch of people jumped out from behind sofas and chairs and from closets and yelled, _SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, QUINN!_

Quinn nearly had a heart attack. She felt Rachel come up and give her a hug.

_Are you surprised, Quinn?_ Rachel asked, excitedly.

_This…this is…for me?_

_Of course it's for you, silly! _

_I've never…I've never had a birthday party before._

_I know, Quinn. This is the first birthday of yours that we'll spend together, so I wanted to make it special. _

_How did I get so lucky?_

She gave Rachel a great big kiss and heard a collective _awww _from everyone.

All of the Glee club was there, including Mr. Schue and Mrs. Pillsbury, Rachel's dads, and Quinn's mom. Her cheerleading friends came filing in soon after she arrived.

Santana came up to her and explained how Rachel had talked Coach S into letting her and Brittany out of cheer practice to come help set up. Quinn shook her head, Rachel Berry could talk anyone into anything.

After talking to everyone and eating a ton of pizza, she took a minute to sit on the couch. Her mom came to sit with her.

_I'm so sorry, Quinnie. I'm sorry I never let you have a birthday party. It's just…that's the way I was raised and I never thought I was hurting you. When Rachel came to me last week and said she wanted to throw you a surprise party, I was flabbergasted. We talked for a while and I realized I was wrong to deprive you of that part of childhood. Can you ever forgive me?_

Quinn hugged her mom. Of course she forgave her. She was only human.

Rachel called everyone into the kitchen, where Rachel's dads dimmed the lights and Rachel lit the candles on top of a massive birthday cake. Everyone sang "happy birthday" and Quinn actually felt a few tears roll down her cheeks. She held Rachel's hand as she blew out the candles.

Rachel whispered, _What did you wish for?_

_I didn't need to make a wish. Mine already came true four months ago._

Quinn let out a little moan when she took her first bite of the cake. It was her favorite; chocolate cake with whipped chocolate icing. She could tell everyone else agreed. All the guests had devoured the cake within minutes.

Rachel then announced it was time for presents. Quinn couldn't believe it. All of this and now presents? She hadn't even noticed the pile of gifts by the door. She had never received a birthday present that wasn't doubled as a Christmas gift.

Rachel insisted Quinn open the one from her first. Quinn hadn't expected Rachel to give her a gift, she had already bought Quinn that beautiful necklace that cost a small fortune and plus the record player for Christmas.

As Rachel sat on the couch next to Quinn, she leaned in her ear and whispered,

_I know you've never gotten an actual birthday present, so I wanted to be the first person to give you one. I love you, Quinn._

Quinn bashfully smiled as she opened the small box from Rachel. Inside the box was a simple ring with the words "I promise" engraved on the inside of it.

Rachel took the ring out of the box and slipped the ring on Quinn's finger.

_Quinn, I wanted to give you this promise ring because I know we're too young to be engaged but I do want to marry you someday and this ring is my promise to you to be faithful and true and to always love you no matter what. If you'll have me, that is._

Quinn threw her arms around Rachel.

_Of course I'll have you, Rachel. I'll always love you, everyday for the rest of our lives._

Once Quinn was composed herself and the tears had stopped flowing, she opened the rest of her gifts. Santana and Brittany had given her a gift card to a fancy salon. Quinn planned to use that immediately to get her hair done. Mercedes and Kurt had bought her some rare records that she absolutely loved. Mike and Tina gave her a 3 month membership to a dance studio. No doubt they got that idea from Rachel. She was definitely excited to use that. She loved to dance but had to give it up once she started cheering. Puck got her all the seasons of the Big Bang Theory, one of her favorite shows. Artie got her a framed photo of James Dean, her favorite actor ever. Her mom bought her a Wii and Rachel's dads got her a bunch of games for it. She could hardly wait to play it with Rachel.

After some karaoke, the guests left and Quinn made sure to thank every one of them for coming and for the gifts.

Quinn's mom told her since it was her birthday, she could stay the night with Rachel but they had to promise to get up for school in the morning. They happily agreed and Quinn gave her mom a big hug before she left.

As Quinn and Rachel were cleaning up the kitchen, the doorbell rang. Rachel went to answer it and Quinn could hear the discontent in her voice. Quinn came from the kitchen and into the living room where she saw Finn standing in the doorway, towering over a scowling Rachel.

_C'mon Rach, I just want to wish her a happy birthday._

_You didn't even know it was her birthday until you heard about it from me. I invited you, Finn, because I was being nice and you don't even show up on time. You're 5 hours late! _

_I'm sorry, okay? I forgot._

_That is no excuse, Finn._

Quinn approached Rachel and Finn.

_Oh, hey, Quinn! Happy birthday!_

_Thanks, Finn. _

_Ummm…I was wondering, if maybe, I could talk to you for just a minute._

Rachel took a step forward and poked her finger into Finn's chest.

_I don't think so, Finn, and furthermore…_

Quinn put her hand on Rachel's arm.

_It's okay, Rach. I'll just be a minute._

_But, Quinn…_

_Just a minute, okay?_

Rachel pouted.

_Okay._

Quinn stepped out into the cool January air on the porch with Finn beside her.

_What do you want, Finn?_

_I'm sorry I'm late. I really am._

_But that's not what you came here for is it?_

_No, I guess not._

_Then why don't you say what you need to say?_

_I want you back, Quinn. I lov-_

_Don't you say that to me, Finn. Don't you dare say that. You don't love me. One minute you want Rachel, the next minute you want me, then you want Rachel again, and now you want me. You know who I want, Finn? I want Rachel. She is all I will ever want. _

Quinn held out her hand to show Finn the ring Rachel had gave her.

_You see this ring, Finn? It's a promise ring. Rachel gave this to me tonight. And someday, in place of this ring, I will have an engagement ring. Then after that, I will have a wedding ring. Do you get it now, Finn? I want to be with Rachel for the rest of my life. You need to grow up, Finn. And when you do, you'll find the girl that's right for you. But it isn't me and it isn't Rachel. She's the one for me. Now, if you'll excuse me, I want to spend the rest of my birthday with my girlfriend._

Quinn didn't look back as she stepped inside and closed the door behind her.


	18. First Time

_**Here it is, guys! Their first time! **_

___**Please be gentle when writing reviews, this is my first time writing a sex scene!**_

___**Warning: about 90% of this chapter has graphic sex scenes, if you don't want to read these types of scenes, then I suggest not reading it.**_

___**For those of you who enjoy smut, read on!**_

Quinn rolled over sleepily at the sound of Rachel's alarm clock screeching. She found herself nose to nose with Rachel who was staring at her with those big brown eyes and a small smile on her beautiful face.

_Good morning, sleepy head._

Quinn smiled at the sound of Rachel's voice. She didn't want to get up for school. She wanted to stay tangled up in this glorious bed with its luxurious sheets and her amazing girlfriend. She attempted to throw one leg over Rachel's but soon found it literally hurt to move the lower portion of her body.

She smirked at the thought of why that was. It had finally happened. Last night. On her 18th birthday.

After she had shut the door in front of Frankenteen's face, she went to find Rachel. She was sitting in the kitchen, waiting on Quinn no doubt, with a forlorn expression on her face.

_What did Finn have to say?_

_Rach, I don't want to talk about Finn. He's not important. I only want to focus on us._

Rachel immediately perked up and took Quinn's hand and led her upstairs, shutting the door to her room and instructing Quinn to sit on the bed. She took Quinn's hands in hers and looked in her eyes.

_Quinn, I know I gave you the ring for your birthday but there's one more present I want to give you._

_Rachel! You've given me so much already!_

_Well, it's not exactly an object, per say._

_Rach, what're you talking about?_

_For your birthday, I want to give you…me._

_You mean…?_

_Yeah. I'm ready, Quinn. We don't have to if you're not ready, but I just wanted you to know. And it won't hurt my feelings if you don't want to. I'll wait for you if you're not ready._

Quinn didn't even answer Rachel. She swung herself on top of Rachel and pinned her down to the bed, kissing her lips and then moving to her neck, sucking and biting that sweet flesh of Rachel's.

_I'm taking that…as…oh, Quinn, don't stop…as…you're…oh my gosh, Quinn…ready?_

Quinn leaned into Rachel's ear and managed to husk out, _I am so ready for you, Rachel._

Quinn was admittedly nervous, this was her first time after all, but she had found one of Rachel's self help books and had snuck it out of Rachel's house for a night. She had read the whole book in one night and she was glad it was finally going to come to good use. She just hoped she could make Rachel's first time special.

She pulled her shirt off and then pulled Rachel's off of her. She was sure she was sweating bullets by that point but there was no way she was going to back out.

_Quinn…?_

_I'm sorry, Rach. I'm just a little nervous._

_I'm nervous, too. But I want you so bad, Quinn._

That was all Quinn needed to hear as she pulled Rachel up from the bed, reached behind her and unfastened Rachel's pink bra.

She gasped as Rachel's breasts were revealed. They were so small, round and just perfect. Her nipples were standing at attention.

Quinn reached out hesitantly and cupped the right one with her hand.

Rachel gasped at the touch.

Quinn pulled her hand back, not sure if that gasp was good or not.

Apparently it was a good gasp because Rachel reached out and placed Quinn's hand back on her breast.

Quinn remembered the self help book and began rolling Rachel's nipple in between her fingers.

Quinn almost came in her pants when she heard Rachel moan for the first time.

She put her other hand on Rachel's left breast and began doing the same to the neglected nipple.

Rachel's moans got louder and louder so Quinn got up for a moment to put on some music. Rachel's dads would murder her if they knew she was defiling their daughter right in their own house.

When Quinn returned, Rachel got up and unfastened Quinn's bra and shoved her on the bed. She immediately attacked Quinn's nipples with her mouth, sucking and nipping at them.

Quinn had to actually cover her mouth with her hand to keep from screaming in ecstasy.

She uncovered her mouth when Rachel unexpectedly stopped the pleasure she was giving Quinn.

_Rach, what's wrong?_

_Quinn…if you want me to stop, you need to tell me now because if you don't, I'm about to remove your pants._

_I want this, Rach. I want you. Please, don't stop!_

With that said, Rachel unbuttoned Quinn's jeans and ripped them off like they were on fire.

She moved back up to Quinn's neck and peppered kisses all along her collar bone and down her rib cage and around her belly button and then right at the base of Quinn's underwear.

Quinn gasped. Rachel was so close to her pussy and she was on fire, heart beating out of her chest, sweat dripping down her face.

Rachel began running her fingers over the material. Quinn couldn't take it any longer.

_Please, Rach, take them off!_

With one fell swoop, Quinn's panties were on the floor and she was now fully exposed. She had never felt so naked in her life, quite literally. It was like all her secrets were revealed, every contour of her body was on display for Rachel to see.

_You are so beautiful, Quinn._

Rachel ran her fingers up and down Quinn's pussy, which was now dripping wet.

_Fuck, Quinn, you're so wet._

Quinn was sure she had came at the sound of Rachel cursing. She had never heard Rachel curse and it was turning her on like she had never been turned on before.

_Yes, Rachel, I'm so wet for you!_

Rachel ran her body up the length of Quinn's and whispered into her ear, _I'm gonna eat your pussy so good, Quinn. _

Quinn moaned at just the thought of Rachel eating her out. Not that she hadn't imagined it a million times when she was alone in her bed at night but now it was actually happening and she was trying to keep herself from orgasming before Rachel could get back down there.

_Would you like that, Quinn?_

_YES! Rachel! Eat me!_

Rachel jumped back down between Quinn's legs and ran her tongue along the length of Quinn's pussy, from her opening up to her clit.

Quinn couldn't help it, she screamed in ecstasy. It was the first time any one but herself had touched her down there, let alone licked her, and it so pleasurable and her body was on fire and it was so perfect because Rachel was the one doing it. She quickly reached over and grabbed a pillow and stuck a corner of it in her mouth because she couldn't stop screaming.

She pulled at Rachel's brunette hair as Rachel continued to lick her pussy.

Rachel moved up to focus on Quinn's clit and swirled the sensitive bud around with her tongue.

_Ra…Rach…Rachel…I think…I think I'm gonna…come! _

_Not yet, Quinn. Not yet, okay?_

Quinn could only nod, wondering why Rachel didn't want her to come. She was sure she was going to burst from the inside out at any moment.

Oh…that's why.

Rachel was now positioning her finger at Quinn's entrance.

Rachel snuck a look at Quinn making sure it was okay and Quinn nodded.

Rachel swiftly pushed her finger into Quinn. It didn't hurt like Quinn thought it would. Quinn was so wet; it was like a slip and slide.

Quinn was glad she still had that pillow in her mouth because she screamed again and again as Rachel pumped her finger in and out of Quinn.

_Do you think you could take another finger, Quinn?_

_YES! I want to feel your fingers inside me!_

Rachel added her second finger and pumped her fingers in and out more rapidly than she had before.

Quinn couldn't take it anymore; her orgasm rocked her body, sending shock waves throughout her core and her muscles clinched around Rachel's fingers. She shot up and arched her back, taking Rachel's fingers with her.

Rachel continued pumping until Quinn rode out her orgasm, collapsing back on the bed out of pure exhaustion.

_Rach, that was amazing._

She didn't need to look at Rachel to know she was grinning from ear to ear.

Quinn propped herself up on her elbows.

_Now it's your turn_, she said with a wicked grin.

She got up off the bed and leaned down in front of Rachel to pull down her skirt. She pushed Rachel onto the bed and breathed in the sweet scent of Rachel's pheromones.

She didn't want to foreplay like Rachel did with her, she wanted to see Rachel's pussy, and damn it, she wanted to see it now!

She ripped Rachel's panties off of her and gasped at the sight. Rachel's pussy was dripping wet and glistening. She was completely shaved except for a little tuft of hair at the very top.

She could've sworn her heart stopped beating when she heard Rachel say, _Eat me, Quinn._

She didn't waste any time lapping up Rachel's juices and sucking on her clit and pushing her tongue in and out of Rachel's opening.

Quinn felt Rachel's hands tangled in her hair, pulling and grasping.

Even though this was Quinn's first time eating a pussy, she felt she was doing a fairly good job by the way Rachel was moaning and at times, screaming Quinn's name.

_Quinn! Oh my god, Quinn! Yes! Eat me, Quinn! Fuck! FUCK ME, QUINN!_

Quinn shoved one finger and then a second finger into Rachel's entrance and pumped her fingers in and out, shoving them in all the way up to the knuckle.

She loved the feeling of Rachel's warm insides against her flesh.

_Quinn, I'm gonna…I'm gonna…_

Rachel didn't get to finish her statement as Quinn felt Rachel's muscles tighten against her fingers and then warm juices flowing onto her fingers and spilling out on the bed.

Quinn climbed on top of Rachel and collapsed, kissing her neck until they both fell asleep.

_Who would've thought Rachel Berry liked to talk dirty?_

_I'm sorry, Quinn. I don't know what came over me. I've never said the F word in my life. I'm sorry if I offended you._

_Offended me? Rach, it was totally hot!_

_Really?_

_Yeah. Especially when you told me to eat you. I almost came in my pants right then._

Rachel blushed and ducked her head under the covers.

Quinn got down under the covers and found Rachel and gave her a passionate kiss.

_I really love you, Rachel. Please, don't be embarrassed._

_I love you too, Quinn. Can I ask you something?_

_Of course._

_Was it as special as you thought it would be?_

_It was everything I wanted it to be plus more. Rachel, you already give me so much and this was us giving ourselves to each other. I don't know what could be more special than that. _

Rachel smiled and gave Quinn one more kiss before they had to roll out of their sex cave to go to school.

Quinn couldn't stop thinking about Rachel all day. Not like she didn't think about her all the time anyway, no, this was different. Quinn Fabray had sex on the brain and she had it bad. If she had her way, she would take Rachel Berry on the piano right in the Glee club room. It didn't help that Rachel was currently performing "Like A Virgin" for the whole fucking club and making suggestive gestures to boot.

Quinn was relieved when Glee club was dismissed and her and Rachel were the only ones left in the room.

She picked up an unsuspecting Rachel and sat her down on the piano and began sucking on her neck.

_Quinn…oh my god, Quinn…feels so good…Quinn…we can't…we can't do this here._

Quinn frowned, knowing Rachel was right. She didn't know when they would be able to have sex again and it didn't help that her pussy was on fire, yet again.

Then, brilliance struck Quinn's brain.

She leaned into Rachel's ear, just above an audible whisper.

_I want to take you somewhere this weekend. Somewhere out of town, where no one knows us. I'll get us a nice hotel with one king bed and a do not disturb sign. Then, I want to eat your pussy so good, you scream my name until your voice is gone. After that, I want you to push me on the bed and lick me until I'm dry. How does that sound?_

By the look of Rachel's face, red and smirking, she was in.


	19. Honeybee

_**Happy New Years everyone! **_

___**Warning: there is a graphic sex scene in this chapter. If you don't like smut, don't read.**_

Quinn had been planning her and Rachel's special getaway weekend all week. She decided to surprise Rachel by not telling her where they were going or what they'd be doing. Well, she knew one thing they'd be doing during the course of that weekend. Quinn smirked at the thought. It had been hard to hardly have any physical contact with Rachel that week. The closest she got was a few stolen kisses in the bathroom between classes. Quinn's mom was strictly enforcing her rule of no spending the night with friends on school nights. She had only let Quinn spend the night with Rachel on Monday because it was her birthday. Apparently, Rachel's dads had the same rule and so Rachel and Quinn had to resort to talking on the phone every night until they fell asleep.

Quinn felt a little guilty about fibbing to her mom. She told her mom they were going on a camping trip for the weekend. It wasn't exactly a lie but it wasn't the truth either. But if she knew where they were actually going, Quinn was afraid her mom wouldn't let her go and she'd have no surprise for Rachel and that couldn't happen.

Quinn had thought long and hard about where to take Rachel for the weekend. She decided to scrap the hotel idea because she knew they would be loud while having raucous sex and she really didn't want their business put out there like that for other guests to hear. While browsing around online, she found the perfect solution. She knew Rachel would love it and they could be as loud as they wanted.

Quinn also told Rachel's dads she was taking Rachel on a camping trip but it was a surprise. They were delighted to have the house to themselves for the weekend. So, they were all set.

It was finally Friday. Quinn was nervous because she hoped Rachel would like her surprise. She didn't want Rachel to think she just wanted to fuck her every chance they got, which really wasn't a lie, so Quinn made sure to make this weekend getaway as romantic as she could.

The drive was going to take three hours so she packed lots of snacks for along the way and gave Rachel control of her iPod. They ate and sang the whole way there, despite Rachel's constant questioning of where they were going.

Right before they got there, Quinn pulled over on the side of the road and made Rachel put on a blindfold. Rachel pouted but Quinn could hear the excitement in her voice.

She left Rachel blindfolded while she got out of the car to check in.

Quinn followed the directions the lady gave her and they finally arrived to their destination.

Quinn took off Rachel's blindfold after she got her out of the car.

_Oh, Quinn! This place is beautiful! _

Quinn had booked them the Honeybee Hideaway cabin at Hocking Hills State Forest Park. It was secluded and quiet and the cabin included all the amenities that a hotel would, including a hot tub and full kitchen.

Rachel gasped and Quinn smiled when they walked into the cabin and there was a heart shaped bed of roses waiting for them. The lights were dimmed and candles lit.

_This is so romantic, Quinn. You are the best girlfriend in the whole world._

Quinn breathed a sigh of relief. Rachel loved it and she couldn't have been happier.

They didn't waste any time getting down to business. Quinn was about to suggest they unpack their things but Rachel grabbed her arms and they both fell on the bed, laughing and giggling, and eventually kissing.

Quinn took Rachel's shirt and bra off and started to suck on her nipples, alternating between each one.

She wanted both of them to last longer than they had last time so she took her time making Rachel wet.

Meanwhile, Rachel had managed to successfully remove Quinn's shirt and was working on her bra. Quinn reached behind her to take it off and Rachel pulled her up and sucked on Quinn's nipples.

Quinn moaned and she made sure to moan extra loud just because she could and she didn't know when they would have another chance like this to be as loud as they wanted.

Quinn was sitting in Rachel's lap and she slipped her hand underneath Rachel's skirt, running her hand along Rachel's underwear. God, she was soaking through her panties.

She pushed Rachel back and swiftly removed that pesky skirt and those now ruined panties.

Quinn ran her finger up and down Rachel's slit, teasing her. Rachel was moaning quite loudly and finally got enough of Quinn's teasing.

_Quinn, if you don't fuck me right now, I'm gonna do it myself._

Quinn smirked and pushed a finger into Rachel making her scream with pleasure. She added another finger and pumped her fingers in and out of Rachel.

She bent down to suck on Rachel's clit. She swirled and flicked the sensitive bud around with her tongue, making Rachel scream even more.

Rachel pulled Quinn up and flipped her on her back, removing her jeans and underwear along the way.

She attacked Quinn's pussy with a vengeance, lapping up Quinn's juices and tongue fucking her opening.

Quinn was sure she was about to come when Rachel abruptly stopped and climbed on top of her.

_I want us to come together this time, Quinn. _

Quinn smiled as Rachel kissed her.

Rachel swung her leg over Quinn's leg and grinded her pussy into Quinn's. Quinn had never felt a sensation like that before. God, it was like heaven.

Both Quinn and Rachel screamed as their clits finally touched and it wasn't too long before they came together, screaming each other's names.

When Quinn was coming, she felt something so overpowering and pleasurable that she wasn't able to stop herself from doing it. It kind of felt like she had to pee but not really.

Both she and Rachel were very surprised when a clear liquid came erupting out of Quinn and all over Rachel's pussy and stomach.

Quinn was so embarrassed that she got up off the bed and ran into the bathroom, locking herself in there. She didn't know what had happened, what that stuff was, and to top it all off, it was all over Rachel.

She started to cry because she just embarrassed herself in front of Rachel and she wondered if Rachel would ever want to have sex with her ever again or even be her girlfriend anymore. God, what if she was a freak?

She didn't have time to entertain those questions because Rachel came knocking on the door.

_Quinn? Let me in, Quinn._

Quinn really didn't want to let Rachel in but jesus christ, Rachel was her girlfriend and she knew Rachel would want to talk about this. She slowly got up off the bathroom floor and quietly unlocked the door.

Rachel came in and wrapped Quinn up in a bear hug.

_Why are you crying, love?_

_Because I'm embarrassed, _Quinn choked out between sobs.

She was surprised when Rachel started to laugh.

_Why are you embarrassed, Quinn?_

_Because, Rachel, something that was not pee came shooting out of me like fucking Niagara Falls! _

_Quinn! Have you never…done that before?_

_No, Rachel, I have never had that happen to me before._

_Oh, _Rachel said with a smile. _I was the first one to make you do that. I'm quite proud of myself._

_Rachel, what the hell are you talking about?_

_Quinn, there's nothing to embarrassed about. You're a squirter! _

_I'm…a what?_

_A squirter, Quinn! It's like female ejaculation. What came out of you is come. Of course, not like sperm where you could get someone pregnant, but nevertheless, not every girl can do that and it's quite a rare gift to possess. You should be excited, Quinn!_

_Really?_

_Yes, Quinn! And I am proud to say I'm the one you helped you discover your gift!_

_Well, it did feel good when it came shooting out of there._

_That's what she said._

Great, her girlfriend was now making "that's what she said" jokes. Perfect. But, if what Rachel was saying was true, then she had a rare…gift, as Rachel called it. She remembered to look that up on the internet once they got back to Lima.

_It tastes good, you know._

_What taste good?_

_Your come. I…I tasted it when you ran into the bathroom. It tastes sweet, like honey. _

Quinn blushed. Rachel liked how she tasted. That was something she had never heard before.

_You taste good, too, Rach._

Now, it was Rachel's turn to blush. It was true, Rachel's juices tasted like candy. Quinn wondered how the hell that was even possible but she didn't bother to question the universe.

After a dinner of vegan pizza that Quinn had made from scratch, Quinn suggested they jump in the hot tub.

_But, Quinn, I don't have a bathing suit._

_Who said we were gonna wear bathing suits?_

Rachel smirked and they shed what little clothes they had put back on after they had sex earlier.

Quinn loved the feeling of the hot water working her sore muscles. Cheer practice had been kicking her ass lately and with the sex her and Rachel had, well, just made her even sorer, particularly down in the nether regions.

_I like nicknames._

Quinn came out of her thoughts when Rachel decided to be random as hell.

_What?_

_I like nicknames. I think they're sweet._

_Oh. I like nicknames, too._

_I've been thinking of a nickname for you and I've finally decided on one._

_Okay, what is it?_

_Honeybee._

_Honeybee?_

_Yes, because this cabin that you have brought us to is called Honeybee and like I said earlier, you taste like honey. _

Quinn smiled. Honeybee. She could get used to that.

_I like it, Rach. I like it a lot. I already have yours picked out, too._

_Really?_

_Yes, you're my little star._

Rachel grinned ear to ear as she jumped on top of Quinn and kissed her.


	20. Accepted

_**Hey guys! Sorry for the lack of updates. I have been really sick and I still am but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting forever. This chapter isn't very long, but it's still sweet as cherry pie ;)**_

___**I was reading back through some earlier chapters and I realized I said that this fic was starting in their junior year of high school. I don't know what I was smoking that day but this is supposed to be in their senior year, as you all will see clearly in this chapter. I'm really sorry about that, I hope it didn't ruin the story for any of you! **_

_**Please keep reviewing, I love reading your comments! **_

Quinn couldn't have imagined a better weekend than the one she had just spent with Rachel. They spent the whole weekend holed up in that tiny cabin, eating, laughing, watching movies, and of course, having lots and lots of loud, screeching, ear piercing, sex. Quinn was sure her body would never be the same. They had done it on the bed, in the shower, in the hot tub, on the kitchen table, on the countertops, on the floor, and every other place imaginable.

As they were packing up to leave on Sunday, Quinn presented Rachel with a small box. Quinn had gotten Rachel a promise ring, too. She didn't want to be the only one in the relationship to have one, that didn't seem right. It wasn't anything extravagant, but she didn't feel like it needed to be. She wanted it to be simple, a simple promise that she would be with Rachel through anything that came hurdling their way. She had the ring engraved to say "I promise you forever". She wanted to Rachel to know, every time she looked at the ring, Quinn would be with her for as long as they both were alive.

Rachel squealed when Quinn slipped the ring on her finger and gave her a long, passionate kiss.

_Quinn?_

_Yeah, Rach?_

_I really need to show you something. I was going to wait until we got back home but I'm just so excited…and there's no one else I'd rather share it with._

_What is it?_

Rachel fished a white envelope out of her purse and handed it over to Quinn.  
>It hadn't been opened. Quinn turned it over to look at where it had come from. New York Academy of Dramatic Arts. NYADA. Quinn held her breath. She hadn't known Rachel had already applied.<p>

_I didn't want to open it without you, Quinn. I failed to tell you I applied early. I'm really sorry about that. But, if I didn't get in, I'm going to need you to hold me, Quinn. Because if…if I didn't get in, then, I think…I don't even know. _

_Don't be sorry, Rachel. C'mon let's open it together. _

Quinn started to tear the envelope on the left while Rachel took the right. They both pulled the folded white paper out of the envelope.

_You read it, Quinn. I'm too nervous._

_Are you sure, Rach? This is a really big deal. I think you should read it. It's your letter._

_Please, Quinn. Please read it._

Quinn held her breath in and gently unfolded the letter that held Rachel's fate.

She scanned the letter and quietly read it aloud for Rachel to hear.

_Dear Rachel Berry, thank you for your interest in NYADA. We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted-_

Rachel screamed and Quinn screamed right along with her. They jumped up and down on the bed, ran around the cabin, and screamed some more.

_You did it, Rach! You got accepted! Rachel…I am so proud of you._

Rachel pulled Quinn in close and sobbed on her shoulder.

Quinn wrapped her arms around her girlfriend.

_Why are you crying, my little star?_

_I'm…just…so happy, Quinn. _

_I know, baby. I know._

Quinn pulled Rachel in even closer and held her. Her girlfriend just got accepted to the most prestige dramatic arts college in New York. She was so fucking proud, she couldn't explain in words how proud she was.

They drove back to Lima, singing and laughing along the way. Rachel was lit up like a Christmas tree and Quinn was smiling ear to ear. She had always known it was Rachel's dream to go to NYADA for college and eventually, to star on Broadway. Well, check one off the list. It wouldn't be long before both of those items were crossed off.

Rachel asked Quinn to pull over right before they hit Lima city limits.

They got out and walked down to the nearby lake. It was freezing, but Quinn didn't care. Rachel could probably tell her to commit murder and she would, because she was that whipped and that in love with Rachel.

They sat under a tree, as they had many times before. What was it with them and trees? Quinn would probably never figure it out.

_I need to ask you something, Quinn._

_Okay, little star, ask me._

_Will you…ummm…_

Quinn could tell there was hesitation and maybe even a little bit of fear in Rachel's voice and her eyes, god, her eyes were boring into Quinn's soul.

_Rach, whatever it is, you can ask me._

Rachel nodded and licked her lips against the cold January wind.

_Will you…come with me? To New York? After graduation, will you come to New York with me?_

Quinn took a sharp breath in. Rachel had asked her. Finally. She was so scared what would become of their relationship after graduation. She never wanted to assume that Rachel would want her to go with her to New York. But, thank god, she had finally asked her.

She stood up and offered Rachel her hand.

_C'mon, Rach, we need to get back home._

_But…Quinn…you didn't answer my question. Do you not want to go with me?_

Quinn smiled. It was so fun teasing Rachel.

_We need to get home so you can tell your dads and everyone else that you got into NYADA. Then, we need to start working on my college applications. You know, colleges in New York, perhaps._

Rachel squealed as she realized Quinn was being a tease and took her hand and ran back to the car.

Quinn started the car and felt Rachel's hand tangled with hers.

_I love you, honeybee._

_And I love you, little star._


	21. Finding Beauty in Negative Spaces

_**Tried to make this chapter a little longer since the last one was short!**_

_**Warning: smut at the end!**  
><em>

_I feel like I'm not a good girlfriend._

Quinn's head snapped up at Rachel's voice.

It was their second day of being holed up in Quinn's room. Rachel insisted on helping Quinn with her college applications, even though Quinn whole heartedly believed she could it do it by herself, she let Rachel help because she loved her and plus, it would really suck to be stuck working on all these applications by herself. Quinn was applying to every college in New York within a 120 mile radius of NYADA. If Quinn had her way, she would only be applying to those within 30 minutes of where Rachel would be but she knew she needed to have backups. So far she had completed applications for Berkeley, Columbia, New York Academy of Art, and NYU. She never knew the application process could take so long. She had to write essays for each of them, stating why she wanted to be admitted to that particular college. She was wiped by the time she got to the one for NYU and was strongly considering quitting for the day when Rachel had spoken those words.

Quinn got up from her computer chair and stretched her aching back and rubbed her sore neck. She went over to Rachel and wrapped her up in a bear hug.

_What are you talking about, little star? You're the best girlfriend in the whole world._

_No, I'm not Quinn. I'm really not._

Quinn pulled away from Rachel and looked at her. Rachel had her head down, tears pooling in her eyes.

_Rach? Talk to me._

Rachel sighed and explained,

_I go on and on about my dreams to go to NYADA and star on Broadway but I've never even asked you what you want to do. I never asked you if going to New York was something you'd like to do, I just assumed. I'm sorry, Quinn. _

Quinn was stunned by this sudden revelation. She realized that ever since she had gotten together with Rachel, she had been so hell bent on making sure she and Rachel were together after graduation, she had put all her dreams and goals aside. In all honesty, Quinn had never thought about New York until she took Rachel there at New Year's. Sure, she had been there numerous times, but with Rachel, the city was magical and Quinn saw it in a new light that she had never seen it in before. Quinn realized she needed to re-evaluate the situation. This was her future they were talking about here.

_I'm not a singer like you, Rachel. I like to sing, but just really for fun. I like to dance, too, but I don't think I'd like to it for a career. I guess my real passion is photography. Being behind the lens…I don't know…just being able to capture a moment forever. And so many people could photograph the same thing but to each and every individual, it means something different and I think it's magical to be in the dark room, developing pictures and not knowing what's going to come out of it. _

_Why didn't you ever tell me about this, Quinn? _

_I don't know, Rach. It just…never came up in conversation, I guess._

_That's my fault, Quinn. I never asked. I mean, what kind of person doesn't know what their girlfriend's dreams are? _

_Rachel, please don't beat yourself up about it. It's okay. _

_Do you have any of your photography I can see?_

_Well…I mean…I guess…_

_Please, Quinn? I'd really like to see your pictures._

Quinn was nervous. She had never let anyone see her photography. She felt like they were good pictures, but no one had ever been interested enough to ask to see them. She had filled books upon books with her favorite shots. She went to her closet and opened the trunk where she kept her photography books and albums. She selected her album with her favorite black and white pictures to show Rachel.

She held her breath while Rachel flipped through the pages. She didn't understand why it was such a big deal to her that Rachel liked her photography. Oh, right. Rachel was only the love of her life. Her opinion mattered more to Quinn than anyone else in the world. Even more than a college admissions team.

_Quinn, these are the best pictures I've ever seen. You have such a huge talent for photography. Do you have more? _

Quinn grinned ear to ear as she went back to closet and drug out the massive trunk that held her passion.

She and Rachel spent the next several hours looking through Quinn's albums. Every time Rachel would ask about a particular picture, Quinn would give the story behind it. Quinn had an excellent memory and was able to recall why she took the shot of each and every picture.

There was only one album left in the bottom of the trunk. Quinn panicked. That was her most special album. She tried to pile the other albums back on top of it but Rachel was a fast one and grabbed it out of the trunk.

It was a simple black album with gold etching around it that Quinn had decorated it with. On the cover was just one word: Rachel.

Rachel looked at her questioningly and Quinn could only get red in the face. She had completely forgotten about that album and if she would have thought about it, she would have taken it out before presenting Rachel with her mountain of photography albums.

_It's not…it's not really an album. It's…a…ummm…kind of a…scrapbook._

_A scrapbook? _

_Ummm…yeah._

_Can I look at it?_

_Oh…ummm…I guess so._

Rachel smiled as she opened the cover. On the first page was a picture of Rachel. It was from last year's yearbook. Quinn had convinced Santana to sneak in the yearbook room and make a copy of it. She had to lie to her, saying she was going to draw a moustache and devil horns on it and make copies and distribute them around school. Then she had to lie again, saying she had lost the picture. But, of course, she hadn't. Quinn loved that picture of Rachel. Her brunette hair had been straightened and her smile lit up the whole world. She was even wearing the sweater Quinn loved best, the one with the owl. Under it, she had written Rachel's full name: Rachel Barbra Berry.

Rachel flipped to the next page which was a picture of the auditorium. Quinn had written a small paragraph about their first meeting there. Rachel laughed as she read what Quinn wrote about when Rachel was teasing her with those short skirts.

Each page had a picture, sometimes two or three, and something written about each picture. Quinn wrote about the time Rachel punched Jacob Israel in the nose, the week they spent together when Rachel got suspended, when they first told each other they liked one another, the first time Quinn slept in Rachel's bed with her, when Rachel cooked Quinn bacon, their first kiss, their first date, when Quinn had her accident, when Rachel showed up at her house on Thanksgiving, the first time they said "I love you", their first Christmas spent together, their trip to NYC, the first time they had sex, and everything and anything in between.

_I really love this, Quinn. Will you keep writing in it and taking pictures? _

_Of course I will, Rach. _

_But maybe, this should just be for us to see. Since, you know, it has some…personal moments in it._

Quinn laughed and nodded her head in agreement. She was so relieved Rachel liked the scrapbook and didn't think it was creepy or something.

_Quinn, I know you've just told me about your passion for photography and clearly, you have such a knack for finding beauty in the most ordinary places but you didn't answer the second part._

_What was the second part?_

_New York. Do you want to go? Please, Quinn, just answer me honestly._

Quinn took a sharp breath in. She didn't want Rachel to be upset with her. She was certain she'd follow Rachel to Timbuktu if that's what it took to be with her.

Rachel noticed Quinn's hesitation.

_You already had a college you wanted to go before we started dating, didn't you? _

Quinn nodded. She wasn't sure how to get the words that were forming in her head to come out of her mouth.

_And it's not in New York, is it?_

Quinn shook her head, no.

_Tell me, Quinn. I promise I won't be upset. I don't want us to be one of those couples were one always get their way and the other one becomes bitter and cold and eventually the relationship falls apart because there is no communication. _

Quinn whispered, _I've always wanted to go to Yale to do photography._

_Yale?_

_Yes. In New Haven, Connecticut._

_Quinn! _Rachel shrieked, _that's only two hours from NYADA!_

Quinn perked up.

_Really?_

_Yes, Quinn! Here, let's look it up to be sure._

They rushed to the computer and got on Google maps. Rachel was right. Yale was only 1 hour and 52 minutes from NYADA.

_I think you should apply, Quinn._

_You really think so?_

_Yes, Quinn! If this is your dream then yes, you need to at least try to get in. _

Quinn printed off the application from the Yale website and began filling in the required information while Rachel flipped back through Quinn's photography albums and looked for pictures to send in with Quinn's application.

Two hours later, the application was complete and ready to be sent in. Quinn had also finished her application for NYU so now; all her applications were done and ready to be mailed.

They walked the three blocks down to the post office and bought stamps. Quinn carefully slipped each envelope into the mail slot, saying a little prayer when she slid the one for Yale into the slot.

Rachel took Quinn out to dinner that night, saying it was a celebratory dinner for Quinn completing her college applications. Rachel noted how proud she was of Quinn for finally telling her about her dreams and how she never wanted Quinn to feel she had to do something just because Rachel was doing it. Quinn felt more than relieved that Rachel believed in her and she felt like that was all she ever needed in life.

_What do you think about setting up a website, Quinn?_

_A website?_

_For your photography. So everyone can see how much talent you have, Quinn. _

_I never really thought about it._

_You should! You could get so much exposure and everyone would love your work! _

…_But only if you want to, _Rachel added quickly.

_You know what, Rach? I think that's a great idea._

The next day at school, Quinn sought Artie out to ask him for help with her website. He was more than happy to oblige and they spent their free period designing the site and Quinn thought up a name for it: Finding Beauty in Negative Spaces.

She thanked Artie profusely for the help and sent Rachel a text with the web address and told her the name she had thought of. Rachel loved the name and they made plans to go to Rachel's house after school to upload the photos via Rachel's scanner.

It was almost 10 PM by the time they had went through all of Quinn's albums and picked out the best ones to go on the site and scanned them and uploaded them to the site. Quinn was exhausted and she called her mom to ask if she could stay at Rachel's even though it was a school night. After some begging and pleading with both Quinn's mom and Rachel's dads, they got permission for a sleep over. Quinn couldn't wait until the day where she wouldn't have to answer to any parents and she could stay with Rachel as much as she wanted, whenever she wanted.

Quinn was snuggled up to her girlfriend and Rachel was stroking Quinn's hair and cheeks.

_Are you really tired, Quinn?_

_I'm pretty tired. Are you?_

_Oh, ummm…yeah I guess so._

_Rach? What are you wanting to talk about?_

_Not really talk about. _

_Then what- oh. Well, no, I guess I'm not that tired after all._

Rachel smirked as she gave Quinn a kiss and began sucking on her neck.

They quickly got rid of their clothes and Quinn sucked on Rachel's perfect nipples.

They had to remember to be quiet since they were just above Rachel's dad's bedroom. Quinn couldn't wait until she could have sex with Rachel anytime she wanted without worrying about parents hearing them.

Quinn stuck the corner of Rachel's pillow in her mouth as Rachel moved south and she felt Rachel's mouth on her pussy. She tried not to scream when Rachel sucked on her clit and flicked it back and forth.

Quinn could feel her muscles start to contract but good lord, she didn't want to come all over Rachel's face.

_Ummm…Rach…I'm about to…uhhh.._

_It's okay, Quinn. I want you to come on my face._

_Rach, are you…uhhh…sure?_

_Yes, Quinn! Come on me!_

Hot juice came squirting out of Quinn and Rachel bent down to capture the come in her mouth.

Oh. My. God. Rachel had just swallowed Quinn's come and a little of it was trickling down the side of her mouth. Quinn had never seen anything sexier in her life.

She pulled Rachel up and licked the come from Rachel's mouth. Rachel had been right. It did taste like honey.

Quinn flipped Rachel over on her back and stuck two fingers in Rachel's pussy, clapping her hand over Rachel's mouth when Rachel screamed.

She pumped her fingers in and out of Rachel's wet slit, making her even wetter. Juices were pouring out of Rachel and all over the bed.

Rachel motioned Quinn bend down and whispered in her ear,

_Eat my pussy, Quinn. I love feeling your mouth on my clit. Eat me now!_

Quinn hopped off Rachel and spread her girlfriend's legs. Damn, when Rachel talked dirty like that, Quinn was sure she could come again and again.

She lapped up Rachel's juices and tongue fucked her opening before making her way up to the sensitive bud. She licked and sucked on it until Rachel grasped the sheets and came.

Quinn collapsed on top of Rachel.

_I love you, Rach._

_And I love you, honeybee._


	22. Worlds Apart

A couple of months had passed since Quinn had filled out her college applications. Not one college had responded. Quinn was getting more nervous as the days passed by. What if she didn't get into Yale? What if she didn't get in anywhere? She shuddered at the thought. God, what if she was stuck in Lima while Rachel went off to New York? She couldn't even bear to entertain that idea in her head. It would rip her apart if she even thought like that.

Well, actually, she was telling a lie to herself. One college had contacted her and offered her a full ride based on her photography work they had stumbled upon on her website. But that college was nowhere near New York. Quinn hadn't thought much of the offer when she was first contacted by the admissions director. But she had been thinking about it a lot recently because she hadn't heard back from any other colleges. She hadn't told Rachel about her phone conversation with the director. It had been three weeks since he first called. It wasn't like she was trying to keep anything from Rachel; she just hadn't considered the offer up until about two days ago. But, god, it was so far from New York, on the opposite side of the United States. Two opposite coasts, two different cities, two completely different worlds.

A few tears dripped down her cheeks as she thought about going to college without being near Rachel. Rachel in New York and her in California. How would that even work out?

Quinn thought California might be her only choice if no other colleges accepted her. Sure, she could apply to others near New York but how many of those would she actually want to go to and how many of them would offer her a full ride scholarship? What if she got into Yale after all but there was no scholarship? She knew her mom couldn't afford to send her to a college like that.

So many questions and different scenarios were swirling around in her head that she developed a headache. She popped a couple of Tylenol's and laid down in her bed, hoping when she woke up, maybe her problems would have disappeared and her and Rachel could go live on an island somewhere and go surfing and drink pina coladas every day for the rest of their lives.

She woke up to the doorbell ringing. Jesus christ, what time was it? She rolled over and looked at her clock, 8 PM. It had been 3 hours since she passed out. She quickly got out of bed and ran downstairs.

She could spot that little brunette head anywhere. She opened the door and Rachel threw her arms around Quinn.

_Quinn Lucy Fabray! Where have you been? I've been calling you for hours and you haven't picked up your phone! I was so worried! I didn't know if something happened to you or what!_

_I'm sorry, Rach. I got a headache so I laid down in my bed and fell asleep._

_Oh, well. I guess that's okay. Just don't ever do that again, Quinn! _

_Alright, little star, I promise. I'm really glad you're here._

_Really?_

_Yeah, there's something I've been wanting to talk to you about. C'mon let's go upstairs._

Quinn was undoubtedly nervous. She was going to tell Rachel about California and something was telling her it wasn't going to go well.

_Rach, before I tell you this, I just want to you to promise me you won't be upset._

_Quinn, you know very well I find it hard to control my emotions, especially when it comes to you. Just tell me._

Quinn took a deep breath in.

_A college admissions director contacted me._

_That's great Quinn!_

_He offered me a full ride._

_Quinn! That's amazing! Which college is it?_

_It wasn't one I applied to. He saw my website._

_Oh, okay. Well, which college?_

_UCLA._

Rachel's eyed widened and Quinn could see the pained expression on her face. God, what had she done?

_In…in California?_

Quinn could only look away and down at the floor. She didn't know what to say.

_Quinn? Do you mean your going to California for…for college?_

_I don't know, Rach. I'm only considering it. I haven't gotten a letter back from any colleges I applied to and this is a full ride. I haven't made any decisions yet. I just…wanted you to know. _

_Oh._

You could cut the tension with a knife. Quinn could see Rachel's eyes start to tear up and her face became red. Quinn was sure her face was doing the same. Neither of them spoke as the reality of the situation hit home.

They sat like that for a while until Rachel jumped up and shouted,

_You can't go, Quinn! You just can't!_

_Rach, calm down. I told you I'm only considering it._

_Well unconsider it! Unconsider it right now!_

_Rachel, you're being dramatic. Just calm down for a sec._

_Of course I'm being dramatic, Quinn! You can't go to California! You can't go!_

_Rachel, I just told you I haven't made any decisions yet. Not anything is certain at this point. They offered me a full ride, Rach. What if I get into Yale but I don't get a scholarship? My mom can't afford to send me to college on her own dime. _

_No, Quinn! We already had this planned out! The farthest away from me you are supposed to be is 2 hours! Not 3,000 miles! _

_I know we did, Rach but this is a really good offer. What happened to you not wanting me to do something just because you are? What happened to that?_

_You are the one that wants to go to Yale, Quinn! Not me!_

_I still want to go to Yale! I just…am considering this one option that might be a great opportunity for me._

_No, Quinn! You're not going!_

_Rachel Berry! You are being selfish!_

Quinn clapped her hand over her mouth as soon as those words left her mouth. God, what had she just said? It wasn't like it wasn't true. Rachel was being selfish but jesus, Quinn didn't want to say it like that.

Rachel looked shell shocked as she turned and ran out of Quinn's room, down the stairs and out the door. Quinn turned to look out her window and could see Rachel pulling out of her driveway.

She flung herself on her bed and sobbed. She loved Rachel so much but this was her future, her chance to really make something of herself. She didn't know what to do anymore. She was so confused about everything.

She waited by the phone all night, hoping Rachel would call. If not to resolve things, then to just hear her voice. But the phone never rang.

Quinn finally decided to try and go to sleep but it was futile. She tossed and turned, thinking about Rachel and about college.

When she finally fell asleep, her dreams were out of control crazy. She dreamt that she and Rachel broke up during their high school graduation and she went to California and met someone else. Then she dreamt that she and Rachel were in New York and were fighting because Quinn didn't want to live there anymore.

She woke up in a cold sweat, tears staining her face. She didn't want to fight with Rachel, especially about something that wasn't even definite yet. She just didn't know what to do about it. If she could just find out about her other college applications and whether or not she got a scholarship to any of them then things would be a lot easier.

The next morning she skipped school and called her perspective colleges, hoping to find out something, anything. She didn't find out a whole lot, but she did find out that her application to Yale had been reviewed and the admissions team was very close to making a final decision. That in and of itself gave her hope. Her applications for Columbia and Berkeley hadn't been reviewed yet and the ones for NYU and New York Academy of Art were under consideration. Surely, she could get into at least one and get a scholarship, right? But the fear of that not happening made her stomach cramp and the thought of being without Rachel made her cry.

That day was the first day she hadn't at least talked to Rachel since they had been together. It didn't feel right and she felt empty. She wanted to hold her and tell her everything was going to be alright. She wanted to kiss her lips and tell her how beautiful she was. But the truth was Quinn was overly stubborn and so was Rachel. She stopped herself from picking up the phone and dialing Rachel's number. She stopped herself from going to school and finding her. Instead, she parked herself on the couch for the whole day and watched Funny Girl four times because it was Rachel's favorite movie and ate ice cream until she was sick and cried some more. She kept checking her phone, nothing. Finally, she threw it across the room and left it there until morning.

She begrudgingly got up for school the next day. She didn't know what she was going to do when she saw Rachel. She desperately wanted to run up to her and throw her arms around her like in the movies but she felt she had nothing to be sorry for. Rachel was the one that was being selfish and stubborn. At least, that's what she told herself. She went downstairs and found her phone, it was still in tact. She flipped it open, hoping to see a missed call or text from Rachel. There was only a few missed calls from Santana and an angry voicemail from Coach Sylvester saying she better have a good excuse for missing cheer practice yesterday. Crap, she forgot all about practice. Nothing from Rachel. It made her heart feel even heavier than it already felt.

She walked down the halls of McKinley, her heart beating rapidly just at that thought of having to confront Rachel. Just as she was turning the corner to go to her English class, she saw her. Rachel was at her locker, crying on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt saw her and whispered to Rachel. Rachel looked at up at Quinn and Quinn felt like she couldn't breathe. God, she had really hurt Rachel without even meaning to. She was about to go up to her but the bell rang and students began running down the halls, hurrying to get to class on time. By the time the hallway had cleared, Rachel was gone.


	23. Wishing On Fire

Quinn didn't talk to Rachel for the rest of the school week. She would see her in the halls but Rachel would walk away. She saw her in Spanish class and in Glee club but Rachel would manage to sit the furthest from Quinn that she could. God, Rachel was either really mad at her or really hurt or perhaps both. She desperately wanted to just yell at Rachel and tell her she was being stupid and at the same time she wanted to hold her and tell her everything was going to be alright. This was the first time they had ever had an argument and Quinn wasn't quite sure how to deal with it. Should she try and talk to her or just leave her alone for a little while? The only time she had seen Rachel mad was when she didn't get her way in Glee club, which wasn't very often, and she would diva out of the room. But, she always came back and worked everything out so that could apply to this situation too, right? Quinn didn't know. She felt like she didn't know anything anymore. She didn't know how to be without Rachel and it was slowly tearing up her insides, eating her alive. So, Quinn ran. She ran until she was about to pass out from lack of air and energy, just to feel something. She ran everyday that week, trying to concentrate on the cold air whipping at her face and her shoes hitting the pavement and not the sorrow stinging her heart. Her friends at school asked her about Rachel and what was going on with them but she remained tight lipped, never letting on that her heart was on the verge of being shattered. She knew her friends weren't really concerned about her and Rachel's relationship; they just wanted something to gossip about. The only person she confided in was Santana. She knew Santana would understand because she and Brittany had gone through their ups and downs before they even got together in the first place. Santana offered a shoulder to cry on and a listening ear and even Quinn's favorite chocolate chip cookie ice cream. But, of course, Quinn would never tell anyone that because Santana would kill her.

It was Saturday and an unusually warm and sunny day so Quinn decided to go for a run around her neighborhood. She was in her work out attire and about to head downstairs when the doorbell rang. Who could be here at 10 in the morning? She bounded down the stairs. She stopped halfway down. It couldn't be. But it was! It was Rachel! She could spot that little brunette head anywhere. Ok, Quinn, breathe; don't make a fool out of yourself. Remain cool, calm and collected. It's only Rachel.

Screw that, it was the love of her life!

She ran down the rest of the stairs and flung open the door and enveloped Rachel in the biggest hug she had ever given anyone. Rachel clung to her like a koala bear and sobbed into Quinn's hair and all over her shirt. Quinn soon felt the tears flowing from her eyes as well.

_Quinn…I'm so sorry, Quinn. I'm so sorry. Please, can you ever forgive me? _

_It's okay, Rach. I'm sorry too._

_No, Quinn, you have nothing to be sorry for. I reacted so horribly and I never meant to hurt you. I just didn't know how to take the news. And I know it's not definite that you're going to California but I'm just so scared to lose you._

_You're not going to lose me, Rach. I promise you._

_If you do go to California, I…I'm going with you._

_Rachel! You can't do that! What about New York? What about NYADA?_

_I love you, Quinn. I don't just love you, I'm in love with you and this fight we had showed me how much I never want to be without you. I could never let you go, Quinn. You're everything to me. _

_Rachel, you…you love me more than…than New York?_

_Quinn! I love you more than anything in this world. New York will always be there, but you, you might not be and I can't let that happen. _

_I couldn't let you do that, Rach. New York is your dream._

_No, Quinn, you're my dream. You have been since the day I met you. _

Quinn kissed Rachel with as much passion as she could muster and then promptly carried her up the stairs and into her bedroom.

She gently laid Rachel down on her bed and sat on top of her, kissing her lips once again and then moving down her cheek and to her ear lobe, progressing to her neck and collar bone.

She tore Rachel's shirt and bra off and licked and sucked her nipples until Rachel was moaning her name.

Quinn removed the rest of Rachel's clothes and took off her own while she was at it.

She moved south and swiftly ran her tongue up the length of Rachel's pussy. Rachel screamed in ecstasy. Quinn licked her pussy and pushed her tongue in and out of Rachel's slit before moving up to her clit and swirling the sensitive bud around.

Rachel pulled Quinn up on top of her and pushed two fingers into Quinn's pussy while Quinn put two fingers in Rachel. They pumped in and out together until they both screamed each other's names and Quinn squirted her sweet juices all over Rachel's stomach.

Quinn got off Rachel and snuggled up beside her, out of breath and panting. She put her arm around Rachel and pulled her in closer, grateful and relieved to have her girlfriend back in her arms.

_I'm not going to California._

_What are you talking about Quinn? _

_We're going to New York._

_We are?_

_Yes, we are. Because I love you, I'm so in love you, Rach, and I want you to go to NYADA and then I want you to get a leading role in a Broadway production and I want to come watch you every time you perform and give you flowers on opening night. Then, I want us to shove past those annoying paparazzi and go home to our apartment or house or whatever and throw you on the bed and make love to you. And someday, I want to marry you in a ceremony with our parents and all our friends. I didn't lie when I gave you that promise ring. I will love you everyday, no matter how hard life gets. _

_Quinn…are you sure about this? I mean…you haven't gotten any of your other college letters yet. _

_Not that you know of._

_Quinn Fabray! What are you not telling me?_

_I'm going to NYU. I got a full scholarship and they have an excellent photography department. I got into Yale but turns out, NYU has a more developed program and the college admissions director saw my website and passed it along to the art department and they are really interested in my work._

_Quinn! Oh my gosh! This is amazing! When did you find out? When did you accept? When were you going to tell me?_

_I found out two days ago and I was waiting until you decided to talk to me again. And I decided to accept the second you told me you would go to California with me. Rach, I never really wanted to go to UCLA, I just thought it might be my only good option. That's why I've been praying everyday that some college in New York would accept me. I never want to be away from you, I don't think my heart could take it. So, Monday morning I will be calling and telling them that I accept. If you still want me to come to New York with you, that is._

_Of course I do, Quinn. I will always want you. _

Rachel jumped up and ran around the room….

_This is so exciting! Quinn! Quinn! My wish came true!_

_Rachel, what are you talking about?_

_My wish, Quinn! Every year on my birthday I wished that you and I would be together and that we would go to New York together and it's finally coming true!_

Quinn smiled at her girlfriend who was still running around the room and jumping on the bed. Rachel had wished for her all those years, just like Quinn had wished for her.

_Wait, Quinn! How far away from NYADA is NYU?_

Quinn smirked. Leave it to Rachel to ask the most obvious question last.

_8 blocks._

Rachel screamed and ran downstairs and then back up the stairs and up to Quinn and gave her a kiss.

_C'mon, Quinn, let's go!_

_Rach, where are we going?_

_My fathers are out of town for the weekend. You up for round 2 of make up sex?_

Quinn had never moved faster in her life as she grabbed her keys and her girlfriend and headed for the door.


	24. Never Want To Forget

Quinn didn't think life could get any better. She and Rachel would be graduating high school in only a month and a half. Rachel had a full scholarship to NYADA and Quinn had one to NYU. In June, they would make a trip to New York to go apartment hunting and hopefully would find a place that was reasonably close to both colleges. Soon after that, they would move in to their new apartment and spend the rest of the summer exploring the city and looking for jobs.

Quinn had reconnected with her dad once he was released from an alcohol treatment facility. She was proud of how far he had come since she was little. They had dinner together one night and she was undoubtedly nervous but once they got to talking, she relaxed and laughed at his corny jokes. She would never forget the moment she told him she had received a full scholarship to not one, but two prestigious colleges and his face lit up like a Christmas tree and he told her how proud he was of her. She even told him about Rachel. She was ready to bolt if he blew up because she knew how homophobic he used to be and Quinn didn't know if he still was. The strangest thing occurred, he didn't blow up. In fact, he wanted to know the facts, like any father would. What she looked like, what her goals in life were, if she was good to Quinn, if Quinn thought she was the one. Quinn had all the answers: she's very short and small, brown hair, brown eyes, the loveliest face you will ever stumble upon in your life; she got a full scholarship to NYADA, she's going to be on Broadway someday, I just know it, daddy; she's very good to me; yes, she's the one. Quinn paused after she answered that last question. When had she realized Rachel was the one? She couldn't even pinpoint a moment in time. She had just sorta, kinda always known in her heart.

Quinn's dad wanted to meet Rachel and hell; this was a good of a time as any. Plus, Quinn didn't know when she would see her dad again since he lived in Maine and had made a special trip just to see her. She called Rachel and asked her to come to Breadstix to meet her dad. She could tell Rachel was a little bit hesitant because Quinn had told her how her dad was an alcoholic and a raging homophobic and had left Quinn and her mom when she was only three. Quinn assured Rachel her dad had changed and was trying to make amends. It wasn't fifteen minutes later when Quinn spotted Rachel bounding through the door and up to their table. She slid in the booth next to Quinn and offered her hand to Mr. Fabray and introduced herself. Quinn couldn't believe it. This was actually going well. Rachel told Quinn's dad all about her dreams of starring on Broadway, of course, and school and Glee club and their trip to New York. Quinn just sat back and let her dad and Rachel talk. Then they started in on the football. Good god, she knew Rachel liked football and watched the games on TV sometimes but Quinn never did and Rachel never really talked about it all that much but jesus christ, Rachel sure did know a lot about football from the conversation she and Quinn's dad were having. She laughed when Rachel got mad because Quinn's dad was saying the New York Jets were a better team than the New York Giants and apparently, Rachel thought Eli Manning walked on water.

They eventually got on the subject of when Quinn and Rachel would be traveling to NYC in June to go look at apartments. Her dad questioned how they would pay for an apartment in one of the most expensive cities in the United States. They explained they would be looking for jobs once they got there and Rachel's dads offered to pay the first months rent for them. Quinn's dad shook his head and said they should enjoy their summer in NYC and not waste it looking for mediocre jobs that would probably only pay minimum wage. Both Quinn and Rachel were shocked when he offered to pay for their apartment as long as they both stayed in college and worked hard for their grades. According to him, college was about finding yourself and but also having some fun, too and you couldn't exactly do that if you were taking a full course load and working at the same time. Quinn and Rachel thanked him profusely and promised to work hard in their classes. Quinn was actually sad to see her dad go, but she knew he had a flight booked back to Maine early in the morning and needed to sleep. She walked him out to his car and gave him the biggest hug she could muster.

_I just wanted to tell you I am so sorry, Quinnie. But, I'm really trying to get myself together and I hope you see that. I'm not asking for your forgiveness because I know I don't deserve it but I'm hoping one day, you and I can build a relationship that we should've had a long time ago._

Quinn cried and she even saw her dad with a few hints of tears in his eyes.

_I do forgive you, daddy. If there's one thing Rachel taught me, it's how to forgive. _

By that time, Russell Fabray, full grown man but newly re-born, had tears streaming down his face as the daughter he thought he lost forever had given him a second chance.

_Daddy? Maybe when Rachel and I go to New York in June, you can meet us and help us look for an apartment. I mean, if you want to._

_I'd like that, Quinnie. I would really like that. _

Quinn gave her dad one last hug and waved him goodbye.

She felt Rachel come up and wrap her in a hug from behind.

_I am so proud of you, honeybee._

Quinn turned around and pulled Rachel in closer.

_I'm proud of US._

Quinn remembered that wonderful night as she stuck her toes in the sand. It was spring break and she and Rachel were spending it in Florida, at the beach, with all their Glee club friends. She watched Rachel and Mercedes cover up Puck in the sand and make him into a mermaid while Sam was attempting to teach Kurt and Blaine how to surf. Finn had pushed Artie's wheelchair halfway into the ocean and they were tossing a beach ball back and forth. Tina and Mike were engaged in an intense game of one on one volleyball. She squirted a stream of water out of her water bottle at Santana and Brittany who were making out not two feet away from her. She ran away as Santana unsuccessfully tried to chase her and get revenge, laughing every step of the way and tackling Rachel into the sand.

She never wanted to forget those moments. She knew once they graduated, everyone would go their separate ways. Her, Rachel, Kurt, and Blaine to New York. Brittany and Santana to L.A. and Sam to Long Beach. Puck was going to road trip down the east coast, seeing what was out there for him to get into. Finn was going to Ohio State. Quinn was proud of him, they had made amends a while ago and she didn't feel threatened every time he got near Rachel. Artie decided to go to college at LSU. Mike hadn't made up his mind about whether he would go to New York or L.A. to pursue his dance career. Tina was going to college in Tennessee. God, she would miss them all so much.

She was brought out of her thoughts when Rachel laid down on her in the sand.

_What are you thinking about, baby?_

_Oh, nothing, Rach._

_I find that hard to believe since you've been laying here in the sand for the past 10 minutes with your eyes closed._

_I was just thinking about how I never want to forget these moments because everyone will go their own way when we graduate._

_I don't want to forget these memories either, Quinn. But you know what?_

_What?_

_I can't wait to make so many more memories with you._

Quinn smiled and raised up on her elbows so she could kiss Rachel's beautiful lips.

She shrieked when she felt cold water being dumped on her and Rachel. She looked up to see Santana smirking.

_That's for earlier, Fabray._

She smirked right back at her as Rachel jumped off Quinn and Quinn chased Santana down the shore line, laughing and screaming along the way.


	25. Death Stings Like A Bee

Quinn felt like her world was crashing down around her. It was April 18th when she got the news. She had just got home from school and was about to make a snack then start on some homework when her mom met her at the front door. She had tears streaming down her face, her makeup smeared from what looked like hours of crying.

_I'm so sorry, Quinnie. Your father…he…he died this morning._

Quinn didn't know what to say, she just stood there, frozen in place like a statue. Her mom's words were not registering in her head.

_He had liver cancer. The doctors…they didn't know how long he had to live. That's why he wanted to come see you, Quinnie. I wanted to tell you but he told me, no. He wanted you to remember him as a changed man. _

Quinn turned and ran up the stairs and locked herself in her room. She fished her cell phone out of her bag and called her dad's number over and over again, only for it to go to voicemail each time. She didn't want to believe it. She had just seen her dad a little over a month ago. He couldn't be…god, she couldn't even bear to say the word. She looked at the picture she had framed of her and her dad from that night. Rachel had snapped it on one of Quinn's cameras as they were leaving the restaurant. Had she been that blind? She had failed to notice how thin he had become and how pale he looked. She ran her finger over his face. As the reality of the situation came crashing down on her, she picked up the picture and curled up into a ball on her bed, holding the picture close to her chest and sobbing. She couldn't believe she would never see her dad again on this earth. She had been so excited to start a fresh, brand new relationship with the man he had become. But now, all that was non existent.

She flipped open her phone and dialed Rachel's number. God, she needed her now more than ever. Rachel answered on the first ring.

_Hi, Quinn!_

_Rachel, I…_

That's when Quinn really lost it. She couldn't stop herself from choking on her tears. She couldn't get out the words she needed to say.

_Quinn? Quinn? Hello? Are you there?_

All Quinn could manage to get out, just above an audible whisper was…

_I need you._

_Where are you?_

_Home._

_I'm coming._

It wasn't 15 minutes later that she heard Rachel coming in the front door. God, she must've sped like crazy to get there that fast. She could hear Rachel talking to her mom and then an audible gasp from Rachel and then footsteps racing up the stairs. Rachel flung up open the door with a look of horror on her face.

_Quinn…I…_

_Please, Rachel. Just don't say anything right now, okay? Please…just hold me._

Rachel curled up behind Quinn and put her arm around Quinn's stomach and kissed her neck over and over again.

Quinn didn't know how long she had been asleep or even when she had fallen asleep. Rachel had sung an array of songs to her until she finally stopped crying and fell asleep. She flipped over to face Rachel, who too, had fallen asleep. She scooted close to her little star and hugged her and buried her face in the crook of her neck and breathed in her scent. If she could stay like this forever, everything would be okay. She felt Rachel stir and notice Quinn snuggled up to her. Rachel stroked Quinn's hair gently.

_My dad died, Rach._

_I know, Quinn. I know. I am so sorry._

_It was liver cancer. From years of him being an alcoholic I'm assuming. I mean, we just saw him a month ago, Rach, and now he's gone. It's just hard to wrap my head around._

Rachel didn't say anything as she continued to stroke Quinn's hair. She didn't need to. Just letting Quinn talk was enough for her. They laid like that for a while. Quinn hugged Rachel tighter like a little koala bear.

_Rach?_

_Hmmm?_

_Please…don't leave me._

Rachel tilted Quinn's chin up so that they were looking at each other eye to eye.

_I will never leave you, Quinn. You and I are going to get through this together, okay? I promise._

Quinn buried her head back in Rachel's neck as Rachel sang to her again. She didn't even know the song. She didn't care. Just feeling the vibrations of Rachel's vocal chords against her cheek soothed her aching heart.

Rachel stayed with Quinn the next few days. Principal Figgins let them have the rest of the week off from school. Rachel did her best to cheer Quinn up and Quinn loved her even more for that.

Mr. Shue and the Glee club had come by the house to give Quinn and her mom their condolences. Quinn didn't feel like seeing anyone but Rachel, it was just too soon to hear people talking about her father's death so she hid in her room while Rachel and her mom talked with them until they left a few hours later. Rachel came up to her room once they had gone and gave her the card each one of them had signed and written something special in. She was grateful for her friends and that they cared so much for her but it was still all too hard to deal with.

One night as she and Rachel were curled up on the couch watching Quinn's favorite movie, Bring It On, she paused the movie and turned to Rachel.

_Rach, ummm…the funeral. It's…it's on Sunday. In Maine. And…my mom says that I should go. And I need…I really need you to come with me. I can't do this by myself._

Rachel nodded and pulled Quinn back into her.

_Of course I'll come with you, honeybee. I'll never leave you. _

Quinn felt a huge wave of relief wash over her. If she had Rachel, she knew she would make it through this.

It wasn't easy getting on that plane to Maine the next day. Quinn felt like she had been stabbed in the chest over and over again. Her heart ached and she had goose bumps all the time. But the fact that Rachel never let go of her hand made Quinn feel like she wasn't disappearing into herself.

There weren't many people at the funeral. Just a few scattered here and there along the rows of pews. Her sister, Charlie, hadn't come. Quinn was sure Charlie wouldn't even answer her dad's phone calls. No one had to tell her that. She knew how Charlie was. It was a lovely service, though. Whoever had planned it had put a lot of effort into it.

She looked over at her mom who had tears flowing freely down her face. Once she saw that, she couldn't stop herself from sobbing. Rachel handed her a handkerchief and held her hand and pulled her in close. She held onto Rachel's dress as tight as she could manage and wrinkled it in between her fingers. Rachel didn't seem to care and Quinn fell even more in love with her girlfriend. She breathed in a sharp gasp and her tears were finally able to stop flowing.

They stayed in Maine the day following to go to the reading of Russell Fabray's will. The only people there were Quinn and her mom and Rachel. Most of his family had already passed away and the ones who were still alive were estranged. Quinn almost fell out of her chair when her dad's lawyer revealed he had left Quinn all his money. She couldn't even fathom the amount that he had showed her. Fifty. Million. Dollars. Sweet baby jesus. She pushed the paper over to Rachel to show her. Rachel's eyes were as big as saucers. Quinn politely pushed the papers back to her dad's lawyer after she signed them. She now had fifty million dollars. Since she was 18, she was entitled to all the money at once. This was all too much; she had to get out of that room, it felt like the walls were slowly closing in on her. She needed to get some fresh air. She excused herself and Rachel as they went outside and Quinn collapsed in the parking lot, sobbing once again, but this time she couldn't stop herself.


	26. Life Worth Living

It was undoubtedly hard for Quinn to go back to school the following week. She didn't want to be there, but Rachel assured her everything would be just fine and she would be there for her no matter what. That made her feel somewhat better but it was just so hard, going from day to day, knowing her dad wouldn't be calling or texting her to see how she was. Even though they had just recently reconnected and begun talking again, she missed his voice and his laughter and his corny jokes. She checked her phone often. She couldn't help but think, just maybe, all this was a dream and she would wake up in her bed and everything would be back to normal. But no matter how hard she pinched herself, no matter how hard she shut her eyes and screamed at herself to wake up; she was still there, in the same place.

She had made it through two of her classes that Monday before it all became too much. She hated how everyone stared at her, even the teachers. She hated how everyone seemed to be whispering in the halls about her. She hated the tentative "are you okay" and "is there anything I can do" questions from her friends. No, she was not okay and no, there was nothing anyone could do for her. But most of all she hated the "I'm so sorry" sentiment. Why were they sorry? It wasn't their fault her dad had passed away. She just wished everyone would leave her alone and let her get back to a somewhat normal life.

She couldn't take it anymore. She snapped when one of her cheerleading friends, Jenny, asked if she was "okay". She shoved her books in her bag and walked out of the classroom. She needed to get away from all the questions and the looks and the whispers. She needed to go somewhere, anywhere but that damn school. She walked passed the classroom where Rachel was, hoping to get her attention. Of course, Rachel was seated at the front center of the classroom and couldn't see her so Quinn just looked like an idiot waving through the window.

Quinn decided to just leave for the day. All of it was too much for her to bear. She got into her car and took off. She didn't know where she was going. She didn't care, either. She just wanted to feel free. She turned her iPod to her favorite playlist, her and Rachel's playlist, and rolled down her window to feel the cool breeze on her face. She breathed a sigh of relief as McKinley High faded into the background.

Quinn ended up taking the freeway to Columbus. She drove past Banana Leaf, the restaurant where she had taken Rachel on their first date. She didn't go in. No, if she ever went there again, it would be with Rachel. She drove to the shopping center where she and Rachel had spent hours at, laughing and holding hands and browsing the shops. The memory of that night resulted in a huge grin spreading across her face.

She checked her phone before she got out of the car. Good god, there were 2 messages from Jenny asking her, again, if she was "okay". 5 messages from Santana wanting to know why the hell she left class and where the hell she went. 3 messages from Kurt who said he saw her leaving in her car and was going to tell Rachel. She laughed at that last message. Rachel would understand. She hadn't gotten any messages from Rachel. She checked the time. Rachel would still be in class and plus, she was sitting smack in front of the teacher's nose. No way she would pull out her phone to check any texts or missed calls. Quinn turned her phone off and tossed it into her bag, leaving it in the car. She really didn't want to have to deal with anyone right now. She hated to even think it, but she didn't want to even have to deal with Rachel. She would bombard Quinn with questions behind her reasons for leaving school and they would have to have a 3 hour talk about everything and quite frankly, Quinn didn't want to talk. She needed some time to herself. She loved Rachel, but Rachel hadn't let her have anytime alone since her dad had passed away. Not that she wasn't grateful, because she was; she just wanted to be able to do something by herself right now.

And that she did, she went to almost every single store and shopped and tried on all sorts of clothes and took her time and enjoyed herself. She didn't think about anything and that was the best part.

She took a break to go to TCBY and order her favorite chocolate chip cookie ice cream. Her feet were throbbing from walking around all day. Why did she insist on wearing those damn wedges? She hadn't bought too much, just a couple of flowery skirts she found at this 60's hippie store and some new earbuds for her iPod at Brookstone. She bought Rachel a sweater with a lion on it.

Oh, god. Rachel. She hadn't realized it was almost 6 o'clock. Rachel would be worried sick and probably had called the police by now and was organizing a search throughout the neighborhood. She quickly gathered up her bags and threw away her ice cream and hurried to get to her car so she could call Rachel and tell her she wasn't dead.

As she was almost to her car, she spotted a small brunette figure sitting on the trunk of her Mustang. She couldn't mistake her for anyone else, it was Rachel. Oh lord, she was in so much trouble. Rachel would probably yell at her and then diva out like she normally did.

As she approached her car, she could hear Rachel crying, her head in her lap. She hesitantly reached out and tapped Rachel on the shoulder. Rachel jumped up in surprise, ready to pull out her mace, no doubt. She breathed a huge sigh of relief when she saw that it was Quinn and pulled her into a tight embrace. She didn't say anything; she just hugged her tightly and held on for dear life. Quinn dropped her bags and hugged Rachel right back. She couldn't even remember why she wanted to ever be away from this beautiful girl who she loved more than anything or anyone in the whole world. She breathed in her scent and moved her head to capture Rachel's lips into hers.

_I'm so sorry, Rach. I'm sorry I didn't tell you where I was going. I just…needed to get away for a little while. _

_It's okay, Quinn. I understand. When I saw Kurt's text telling me you left school, I knew something was wrong. I mean, obviously you're not okay and I know that. I know I talk too much and I was probably too clingy and not letting you have any room to breathe but I didn't know what else to do. I love you so much and I didn't want you to push me away like you do everyone else._

What Rachel said struck a sour chord with Quinn but she knew Rachel was right. That's what she was good at, fucking things up and pushing people away. But she hadn't screwed up this thing she had with Rachel. Maybe she was improving.

_Rach, I couldn't have made it this far without you. If I didn't have you, I'm sure I would still be balled up in the fetal position and on the verge of having a mental breakdown. But, yes, sometimes I need some alone time but it's not your fault because I didn't voice my needs to you. And I'm going to try to be better about communicating with you. _

_Do you want me to leave you alone now? I mean, do you want me to go? I'll leave you alone, Quinn, if that's what you want. All I'm asking is that you not push me away. _

Quinn was crying by that point. She had almost a whole day to herself and that was enough for her.

_No, Rach. I don't want you to go. I don't ever want to be without you, not ever. _

Rachel broke out into a huge grin and once again wrapped Quinn up in her arms.

_I love you, Quinn. I love you so much._

_And I love you, my little star._

An idea popped into Quinn's head. They could make a night out of this.

_Rach? What do you say we stay here tonight? In Columbus? There was a hotel I passed just up the road. _

_Quinn! What about school tomorrow?_

_We can get up early and drive back in. It's only 30 minutes away._

_But…we don't have any clothes to sleep in._

_Who said we need to sleep in clothes?_

Rachel smirked and Quinn knew she had her hooked.

_Besides…if you manage to get cold, you can wear your new sweater. _

_My new sweater?_

_Yes, this sweater here._

Quinn reached into her bag and pulled out the lion sweater she bought for Rachel. Rachel squealed when she unfolded it and saw the fuzzy lion on the front.

_Oh my gosh, Quinn! I love it! It's so soft! _

Quinn grinned.

_C'mon, let's get to that hotel._

They arrived and Quinn checked them in. It wasn't anything fancy but she didn't care. She just wanted a night with the love of her life.

They were lying on the bed, watching an old black and white horror movie on TV when Rachel picked up the remote and shut the TV off.

_Rachhhhhh, _Quinn whined, _what are you doing? The swamp monster was just about to attack those people! That's the best part!_

_Quinn, I need to ask you something._

Quinn could tell Rachel was serious. This apparently was more important than a swamp monster.

_Okay, ask me._

_Do you feel empty?_

_What? What are you talking about Rach?_

_A while ago, before we started dating, you said you felt empty without me. I was just wondering if you feel empty without your dad._

_Oh…well, I guess. A little bit, yes. That's different though. I felt completely empty without you because we weren't together at that time and that's all I had ever wanted whether I knew it or not. And my dad…well, I didn't know him for much of my life but I do miss him a lot now that he's gone. Why did you ask me that?_

_Because…I don't ever want you to feel empty or sad or anything of the sort. I want you to feel whole again and be happy and carefree. _

_Rach, not everyone has to be happy all the time. That's not mental health, that's crap._

_Did you just quote Grey's Anatomy?_

_Yeah, I guess I did. _

Quinn chuckled and so did Rachel.

_I guess what I'm trying to say is I'm going to do everything in my power to make you happy again, Quinn. I can't stand to see you sad. And I'm going to start tonight._

_Oh yeah? What're you gonna do? _Quinn teased.

_I'm going to make love to you, Quinn. I don't want to fuck you like we've been doing. I'm going to show you how much I love you and maybe that will start you on your road back to happiness._

And Rachel did just that. She made sweet, sweet love to Quinn. It was slow and not rushed and heated and magical and passionate all at the same time.

She took her time kissing Quinn's lips and moving down to her collar bone and peppering kisses up her jaw bone. She swirled Quinn's nipples around in her mouth until they were good and hard. She traced Quinn's ribcage down her sides with her fingers and ran her tongue along her bellybutton. Rachel carefully pulled Quinn's skirt from her hips and slid off her panties onto the floor. She pulled Quinn's legs up around her and licked her pussy until Quinn was screaming for more. Once Quinn was nice and wet, Rachel stuck two fingers into Quinn's heat and slowly pumped her fingers in and out. Quinn was certain she was about to squirt when Rachel withdrew her magical fingers and quickly pulled her clothes off.

_Move over to the couch, please._

_What? Rach, why? I was about to come!_

_Please, Quinn. I can't do what I want to do on the bed._

_What are you talking about?_

_Quinn, just trust me._

Quinn gave up and allowed Rachel to lead her to the couch and lay her down. Rachel propped Quinn's head up on the arm rest and slid a pillow under her ass. She pulled one of Quinn's legs up around her and pressed her pussy into Quinn's. Both Quinn and Rachel screamed as their clits connected. Rachel grinded into Quinn until Rachel felt her orgasm rocking her body and Quinn squirted her juices onto Rachel's pussy.

Rachel collapsed onto Quinn, both of them sweating and panting like dogs.

_Quinn?_

_Yeah, Rach?_

_Can I ask you one more thing?_

_Sure._

_Why a lion? _

_What?_

_You know, the sweater you bought me._

_Oh! Well I remember one time I slept over at your house and you woke me up and you said my hair looked like a lion's mane and you called me lion Quinn so I thought maybe when you wore the sweater, you'd think of me._

_That is so sweet, Quinn. And no matter what, I'll always be thinking of you. _

They laid there for a while, not saying anything, just enjoying the moment. It wasn't long that Quinn noticed Rachel had fallen asleep on top of her. She picked up her little star and carried her to the bed, laying her down gently as not to wake her. She got in on the other side of the bed and snuggled up to Rachel, stroking her brunette hair and smiling.

Before Quinn drifted off to sleep, she whispered in Rachel's ear,

_Thank you, Rachel. You make life worth living. I love you. _


	27. I'll Carry You Home Tonight

After Quinn and Rachel's magical night in that hotel room in Columbus, Quinn was finally able to feel again. She still got sad and upset sometimes, but she realized it was okay to feel that way. Rachel was there when she needed her and left her alone when she needed time to herself. Quinn never had to ask, either. She and Rachel were so in sync that she knew what Quinn needed and when she needed it. She loved that about Rachel. No one else knew her like that and that's the way she liked it.

The rest of the school year flew by and before Quinn knew it, it was graduation day.

She stopped by Rachel's house so they could ride together. She had to take a sharp breath in when she saw Rachel in her red robe and cap. The outfit swallowed her up but she still managed to look cuter than ever. Of course, Rachel's dads insisted on taking a million of pictures of them together before they could leave.

As Quinn was waiting on Rachel, who had gone upstairs because she undoubtedly needed to make sure she had everything single thing she would need, the realization of the situation hit home. They were graduating. This was it. This would be the last time they would ever be students at McKinley High. Quinn would retire her cheerleading uniform. Rachel would never sing on the auditorium stage again. They would never have another Glee jam session in the choir room. Quinn would miss high school. Most of all, she would miss it because it held a lot of her and Rachel's memories.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed Rachel standing right in front of her, waving her arms.

_Quinn? Hello? Earth to Quinn! Are you ready to go?_

Quinn looked into Rachel's eyes, not only seeing her past, but also her future.

_Yes, baby, I'm ready._

She took Rachel's hand and they made their way to Quinn's car, waving goodbye to Rachel's dads, promising to meet up with them at Breadstix after graduation was over.

As they pulled into the McKinley High parking lot, Quinn breathed in a few quick breaths. She was nervous. She wasn't a performer like Rachel was and she got the jitters every time they went on stage.

She felt Rachel take her hand.

_You're alright, Quinn. Just breathe. You'll be across that stage in no time._

Quinn shook her head and got out of the car, smiling at the flock of kids in red robes and caps, taking pictures, and running around, hugging their friends.

Mr. Schue got all the Glee club members together for one last picture. Quinn never wanted to forget that moment. Quinn to the left of Rachel and Kurt on Rachel's right, with Blaine next to him. The four New Yorkers they would become. Quinn could only imagine what crazy stuff they would get into when they all moved up there to start college. That was something she was most definitely looking forward to.

Finally, it was time to head to the football field so the graduation ceremony could commence.

Of course, there were the obligatory speeches from the principal and other various faculty members. Even Coach Sue said a few words. She was sitting just three rows back from Rachel and she could see Rachel trying to turn around to catch Quinn's eye without being noticed by Figgins. She smiled a super mega watt smile. Not just because Rachel was trying to be sneaky, but because she couldn't believe how lucky she was to have Rachel in her life, hopefully for a very long time.

Quinn stood up and cheered and clapped when Rachel received her diploma. And my god, was that an air horn she heard? She looked around the stands and yep, there was Hiram Berry with an air horn. She laughed to herself. She watched Rachel walk back to her seat and Quinn gave her a thumbs up. God, she was so proud of her girlfriend and this was only the beginning.

Before she knew it, her name was being called and she shakily walked across the stage. She heard cheers being shouted and once again, that damn air horn. She took her diploma from Principal Figgins and posed for the photographer with it before breathing a sigh of relief as she exited the stage. She looked at Rachel as she walked back to her seat. Rachel smiled at her. And Quinn could've sworn she saw a single tear roll down Rachel's cheek. Rachel was proud of Quinn and in turn, Quinn was proud of herself.

Thirty minutes later, everyone was removing their caps and throwing them up in the air.

Quinn ran to Rachel and wrapped her up in a bear hug and swung her around and around.

_You did it, little star!_

_No, honeybee, we did it._

Rachel kissed Quinn and it was so amazingly perfect and Quinn saw fireworks when she closed her eyes.

They made sure to take lots and lots of pictures with every single one of their friends before heading to Breadstix to meet Rachel's dads and Quinn's mom.

The whole lunch conversation was spent talking about their New York plans. Quinn could feel Rachel growing ever so anxious and Quinn felt the same way. She was nervous, she would admit, about moving to a new city but with Rachel by her side, nothing could hold her back.

That night Puck held a graduation party at his house. Everyone was there, dancing, drinking, laughing, and having a great time.

Quinn danced with Blaine while Rachel and Kurt karaoked to "Don't You Want Me Baby?" Quinn laughed as Sam stepped in and picked her up and spun her around.

Sam motioned Quinn to come outside with him.

_Great party, huh?_

_Yeah, definitely the best one Puck's ever thrown._

_You know, Quinn, I've always liked you. As more than a friend._

_I know, Sam, but I'm with Rachel. You know that._

_I know but I wanted to make sure you knew before we all left to go our separate ways. _

Quinn gave Sam a small peck on the cheek.

_I'll never forget you Sam Evans. You've been such a great friend to me and you always will be. Hey, maybe Rachel and I can come visit you in Long Beach sometime._

_Yeah, I'd like that. C'mon let's go back inside before Rachel worries about you._

_Oh, there will never be a time that Rachel will ever stop worrying, _Quinn said with a laugh.

As they stepped back inside, she saw Rachel playing spin the bottle with everyone. Not only that, it was Rachel's turn. Before Quinn could even get a word in, Rachel spun the bottle and it landed on Brittany. She felt a surge of jealousy when she witnessed Rachel locking lips with the blonde. She looked to Santana, who it seemed, was already passed out on the couch. Well, at least that was a good thing. Quinn was sure Santana would have slapped the shit out of Rachel if she saw that.

Rachel saw Quinn standing there, her mouth agape.

_Quinnieeeeeee! Come play spin the bottle! I just won a Brittany!_

Oh lord, she was drunk. Of course, Puck probably spiked the punch. Well, damn, she couldn't be mad at Rachel now. She looked pitiful with her bottom lip stuck out. She needed to take Rachel home before she could get her hands on another cup of punch. And to do that, she needed to think like Rachel was thinking in her drunken state.

_Actually, Rach, you won a better prize than Brittany. But it's at my house so that's where you have to go to get it._

God, please let this work.

_Really? Can we go right now, Quinnie, please?_

Score.

_Yes, of course, Rach._

She helped her little drunk girlfriend up and to the car. And of course, Rachel passed out on the way to Quinn's house.

Luckily Quinn was pretty strong for a girl and was able to carry Rachel up the stairs and into bed. She didn't mean to, but Rachel was dead weight and she sort of just plopped her down on the bed. Oops. She scooted Rachel upwards towards the head board and gently placed a couple of pillows under her head and covered her up.

Quinn changed her clothes and brushed her teeth and washed her face before sliding into the other side of the bed. Rachel rolled over and stuck her head underneath Quinn's chin and wrapped an arm around Quinn's torso. Quinn hummed quietly until Rachel's breathing became even and she was sure Rachel was out for the night.

Quinn was awoken by the sound of Rachel groaning and squirming under the sheets. Quinn poked her head underneath the sheets and found little Rachel curled up into a ball with her head in her hands.

_Baby?_

_Oh, Quinn. My head hurts so bad. _

_That's what a hangover feels like._

_A…a hangover?_

_Yep. Here, let me go find some Advil for you. I'll be right back._

Quinn returned with the Advil and a glass of water.

Rachel gladly took the medicine and gulped down the beverage.

_How…how did I get here? The last thing I remember was karaoking with Kurt, then…nothing. _

_Oh, well. You got drunk. By accident. Puck spiked the punch. And you were playing spin the bottle and then you made out with Brittany so I decided to take you home with me. You passed out on the way here so I just carried you up. _

_Oh my gosh, Quinn. I'm…I'm so sorry. I never…I didn't know. I don't even remember kissing her. Please, don't be mad at me, Quinn. I love you so much._

_Rachel, sweetheart, it's okay. I know it didn't mean anything. I love you. Nothing could ever change that._

_Is it okay if we just stay in bed for a while? I feel like poop._

Quinn laughed. Oh, her girlfriend was also a comedian.

_You got it, baby. _

Quinn snuggled up with Rachel and stroked her lovely hair while she turned on the TV.

_Look Rach! Swamp Monster is on!_


End file.
